


It wasn’t supposed to be

by Irvette



Series: It wasn't supposed to be [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, General audiences for now, Slow Burn, a little hardcore, it'll change into mature in future chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irvette/pseuds/Irvette
Summary: Mr. Chairman is to introduce his new woman to Jumin. How he is surprised to see a girl who is younger even than himself ... Besides, something in her does not give him peace. Is she really another gold-digger?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, I use the name I gave MC while I was playing MysMe. I thought it looked better than constantly writing Y/N. Of course, if you want to empathize with the character, you can replace the name ‘Riyu’ with your own :)  
This story is partly inspired by 'Amber Run - I found' song.

Jumin felt empty. How many times it was father had invited him to dinner to introduce his new woman to him? He no longer felt any irritation, no sadness. He was completely indifferent to whom his father would show him this time. He knew that the story would end the same as always.  
  
He got out of the car and headed to the door of a very prestigious restaurant. Of course, his father would not give up boasting to his new prey about what places he used to visit. At the entrance, a butler greeted him and showed him the table at which his father and his new woman were waiting.  
  
Jumin quickly recognized his father in the crowd - or rather his back, for he and his new prey were now turned with their backs to him. He walked toward them, reflexively adjusting his shirt cuffs. He could see the back of the woman’s head, she had long brown straight hair. Her figure must have been slim because she was disappearing behind the back of the chair almost completely. Jumin also guessed that the woman was young - he did not remember that his father had recently met with ladies of his age. This was not a surprise either.  
  
When he finally came to the table, he passed it and faced the couple, “Father-" 

Any other word stuck in his throat.  
  
This woman, no… this girl was definitely younger than he expected. She was certainly younger than he himself was. This old man seems to be out of his mind, he could be her father!  
  
"My son,” His father smiled politely, apparently not noticing his dismay. “Nice to see you. Please, before you sit down… Meet Riyu Cheong.”  
  
The girl, in her exquisite dress, revealing collarbones, got up from her seat. It did not escape Jumin’s eyes that she did it somehow awkwardly. She was nervous.  
  
“Hello, Jumin,” The girl began, and her tone, unlike her body, did not reveal a little nervousness. She had a very melodious and calm voice. “Nice that you found time for us and that I can finally meet you in person. Your father talked a lot about you.”  
  
Jumin nodded, still slightly shocked. If he had previously been indifferent to the kind of woman his father was choosing, now it had started to bother him. What was he thinking? Was he so stupid to believe that this young girl was interested in him and not in his money?  
  
“Nice to meet you too,” He replied as if he were spitting out a rule that he repeated dispassionately so often. Then he sat down at the table in front of this strange couple and cleared his throat, “So, father, how did you two meet?”  
  
Only now did the girl sit down and look down. Yes, her body, her posture, and her gestures definitely worked against her. It was clear that she felt very uncomfortable in this situation. He almost felt sorry for her.  
  
His father raised his eyebrows slightly. He must have been surprised that Jumin had asked him such a question since he had never shown any interest in his relationships before.  
  
The waiters brought food and wine. The girl quietly thanked - which surprised Jumin a bit: usually, his father’s women were not very kind to lower class people.  
  
His father began explaining, cutting a juicy deliciously seasoned steak with a knife, “We met through her parents…”  
  
_Who are probably your age_, Jumin thought irritably, but he showed nothing.  
  
“I recently talked with Mr. and Mrs. Cheong about buying their business and investing in it. That was the first time I met Riyu.”  
  
“So you met quite recently,” Jumin concluded and took a sip of his wine. He felt like the threads that entwined his head, tighten hardly.  
  
“You can say that,” His father replied. “Which doesn’t change the fact that we love each other.”  
  
Jumin almost choked on the wine. Finally, he cleared his throat and set his glass down. He looked at this Riyu girl. Her eyes were fixed on food and she cut it without commitment.  
  
“Therefore,” His father continued, “I want to divorce your mother to marry Riyu. And I would like to know your opinion on this.”  
  
Jumin narrowed his eyes, “I don’t care what you do with women, father, as long as it doesn’t affect our business. And the woman you want to divorce is not even my biological mother.”  
  
“So you are not against it?”  
  
“You said something about Mr. and Mrs. Cheong’s company. What is their business status? Why do you want to invest in it?” Jumin kept his eyes on the girl and saw her fidget in her place.  
  
“It’s a small business,” His father started explaining. “Temporarily bankrupting, but it will certainly spread its wings if it is in our hands.”  
  
Of course. Everything was clear now. Jumin closed his eyes for a moment, sighed softly.  
  
“I see. I just said I don’t care about your relationships until it affects our business. And now you tell me you want to invest in a bankrupt company?”  
  
“Which has its potential!” His father opposed. “We can save and develop this company.”  
  
Jumin sighed again, louder this time. He was slowly losing control of his irritation, “I can’t agree to this.”  
  
“Son? I wanted to know your opinion, but that doesn’t mean that I won’t decide for myself what to do in this situation.”  
  
“I know that and this is what worries me.”  
  
“Jumin,” He was surprised when he suddenly heard Riyu’s voice, who was silent until now. “I understand your concerns, but I assure you that my parents will do everything they can to get their company to its feet.”  
  
“I believe it. Since they are ready to sell their daughter for this business.”  
  
Her eyes opened wide, then narrowed. She bit her lip and lowered her eyes again, returning to the quiet cutting of the steak.  
  
“Jumin!” This time his father raised his voice. “You should not make such accusations without making sure that they have grounds.”  
  
“Are you really ready to lie to yourself like that, father? Are you ready to believe that it’s something more than a business contract?”  
  
“I understand why it might look like this to you, but I assure you, my son, it’s something more.”  
  
Jumin looked at the girl coldly again, “So, Riyu, do you love my father?”  
  
The girl slowly raised her head. Now her expression was fierce, “Yes.”  
  
Lie. He has seen people lying too often. He has heard the lies too often not to recognize one.  
  
“It’s an obvious lie,” He said stoically.  
  
“My son! You are really rude today. Please, let’s continue eating and try to talk calmly.”  
  
So for the next half an hour, they devoted themselves to a conversation - or rather, his father spoke. His new girlfriend nodded, smiled artificially and shyly. However, she spoke little and it was obvious that her apparent interest in what his father was saying was fake.  
  
Jumin was so tired and irritated by the situation that he felt the need to throw it out of his chest somewhere. It wasn’t like him, but for the first time in a long time, he felt he was losing control of his emotions. Seeing that his father is focused on Riyu, and she tries at all costs to pretend that she is focused on him, without hesitating he grabbed his cell phone and opened a chat room.  
  
  
_**[Jumin Han entered the chat room]**_  
  
  
_ **Jaehee Kang: **_

_ _

_**Jaehee Kang: **Mr. Han. Shouldn’t you be at dinner with your father now?_  
**  
_Jumin Han:_**_ I’m at dinner with my father._  
  
**Zen: **

_ _

_**Zen:** And you typing on your phone?_  
  
_ **Jumin Han:** My father is too busy enchanting his new prey to notice._  
  
_ **707:** lolololol, this man is really something_  
  
_ **707:** who gave in to his charm this time?_  
  
_ **Jumin Han: **I think my father totally lost his mind this time_  
  
_ **Jumin Han: **This girl is younger than me._  
  
_ **Zen:** _

_ _

_**Zen:** WHAT_  
  
_ **707:** _

_ _

_**707: **is she pretty?_  
  
_ **Jaehee Kang:** _

_ _

_**Jumin Han: **stop shitting around_  
  
_ **Jaehee Kang: **I agree. This is a serious matter._  
  
_ **Jaehee Kang: **If it’s true what you say, Mr. Han, then the rumors will certainly spread quickly…_  
  
_ **Jumin Han:** My father plans to divorce my mother to marry this new girl_  
  
_ **Zen:** MARRY?_  
  
_ **Jaehee Kang:** God…_  
  
_ **707:** lolololol, is this a soap opera?_  
  
_ **Jumin Han: **moreover, he plans to buy her parents’ company_  
  
_ **Jumin Han:** a company that is currently going bankrupt_  
  
_ **Jaehee Kang: **_

_ _

_**Jaehee Kang: **I don’t want to make unfounded accusations but…_  
  
_ **Jumin Han:** It’s nothing more than a contract, I’m sure of it_  
  
_ **Jumin Han: **It’s obvious that this girl is only pretending to be interested in my father._  
  
_ **Zen: **What if… Her parents force her into this relationship?_  
  
_ **707: **OH!!!!_  
  
_ **707: **I think you’ve played in too many dramas, Mr. Actor_  
  
_ **707:** lolololol_  
  
_ **Jumin Han: **I agree with Luciel. I know the type of women who revolve around my father too well._  
  
_ **Jumin Han:** this one is surprisingly clumsy in lying and pretending_  
  
_ **Jumin Han: **which does not change the fact that she is cunning just like the others._  
  
  
Jumin looked up from the phone because he felt the girl’s eyes on him. For a moment she stared at him blankly, completely emotionless. Then she blinked, glanced at his phone and smiled under her breath. What’s that supposed to mean? However, she said nothing and turned her face to his father, who was flooding her with compliments.

Something else struck Jumin’s eyes… Something that made him feel very uncomfortable.

Every time his father even touched the girl’s hand, even if he gently rubbed his shoulder against her shoulder, she tensed, escaped from this touch, avoided looking his father in the eyes.  
  
  
_**Jumin Han: **how uncomfortable…_  
  
_ **Jumin Han: **Excuse me, I’ll take my leave_  
  
  
_ **[Jumin Han has left the chat room]**_  
  
  
Strange, Jumin felt the need to do something. He just didn’t know what, but his lungs were squeezing and he was stuffy. He shouldn’t care how this girl feels. She decided to be with his father, even though she obviously loathed his touch. She was the same as the others.

When he was about to say something, Riyu suddenly dropped a glass of wine on herself - no doubt intentionally, “Oh no! I’m so clumsy! Please, forgive me, I’ll go to the bathroom!”

“Can I help you somehow, darling?” His father was babbling sweetly, which made Jumin feel sick.

“Thank you, you’re so kind, Mr. Han, but I can handle it myself,” After these words, she quickly headed to the bathroom.

Jumin raised an eyebrow, “Mr. Han? You say this girl loves you and she doesn’t even call you by your name?”

His father smiled, “Isn’t she charming? She is a very nice and shy girl. She insisted on calling me that until we get to know each other better.”

Jumin has already given up his attempts to reason with his father, “Whatever you say, father.”

* * *

Riyu burst into the bathroom and took a deep breath. Nobody except her was here, thankfully. She went to one of the sinks, soaked the towel with water and began to rub the wine stain on her dress without conviction.

_I lasted for long anyway_, She thought and flinched at the memory of that old man’s touch. Mr. Chairman was nice to her, she certainly couldn’t accuse him of lack of tact, but… This pretending was so tiring. And she spent only one dinner with him! Their previous meetings always took place in the company of her parents. Now that she was only with him and his son, the situation became much more uncomfortable. Mr. Chairman ceased to be embarrassed, he became more and more bold towards her.

She threw the towel into the sink, leaned her hands on its surface, and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing strong makeup that she didn’t like - but she knew that Mr. Chairman would like it. The dress she was wearing was also not her style. It was too short, it revealed too much. She felt so awkward in it…

She closed her eyes to stop the tears filling them. _I can’t let down my parents… I can’t. They’ll kill me if I let them down…_ She shuddered at the thought of her parents’ cold and angry faces. Putting herself in the hands of this old man… It was a lot, but she knew that when she did it, she would not only satisfy her parents but eventually free herself from them. Forever.

She took a few deep breaths. She had to calm down before she returned to this damn dinner. But if she comes back, that old man will stick to her again. Her throat tightened.  
  
Suddenly she heard someone’s footsteps. She quickly wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes, sniffed. She tried to put on a stoic expression.  
  
Jumin appeared at the entrance to the bathroom. She saw him in the mirror. He stopped there, didn’t take one step further. Their glances met for a moment. She hoped he couldn’t see her tears and her sadness. He already figured out enough! But she guessed it would be like that… Jumin was not as blind and stupid as his father.

“Riyu, are you alright?”

She blinked, she was surprised that he was interested in her condition. Earlier he was very sharp and rough with her. She didn’t blame him, but the sudden change surprised her.

“Yes!” She tried to give her voice a calm, melodious tone. She turned to face him and forced a smile. “Unfortunately, I doubt that I would get rid of this stain.”  
  
“My father wanted me to check if you’re okay,” He explained as if he didn’t want her to think he was worried. And he probably wasn’t.  
  
“Thank you, that’s very kind of you. But it’s really all right.”  
  
His steel gaze scanned her. She felt chills. This man could be… a bit scary.  
  
“I could have sworn you were close to tears.”  
  
Shit! So he noticed. She swallowed, cleared her throat, and waved her hand, “That’s because I got angry. I embarrassed myself in front of Mr. Han and ruined my dress.”  
  
“Yes, dresses, that’s all you care about,” He said harshly and she had to bite her tongue so as not to snap back. Which she did all through dinner. She wanted to tell him a few things, but no, she had to be polite, she had to pretend.  
  
“Well, are we coming back?” She asked and started walking to the exit of the bathroom. Jumin didn’t move, blocking her way. She frowned and looked at his cold face, “Could you get out of my way?”  
  
“I just want you to be aware that I’m not buying any of your lies. Of course, my father will do what he wants, but I will never support this relationship. If you can call it that at all.”  
  
“We don’t need your support,” She grunted, losing control of herself.  
  
“I know all you care about is his wealth.”  
  
She sighed, “No, I really don’t care about his money. That’s the last thing I care about, believe me.”   
  
That was true. She didn’t care about his money. She wouldn’t humble herself for money.  
  
Jumin got out of her way, “I’m sorry, but it’s really hard to believe.”  
  
They returned to the table in silence. Mr. Chairman pushed back a chair for her, for which she thanked with an artificially sweet smile. God… She wanted to disappear from here, she wanted the earth to swallow her.  
  
“Are you okay, darling?”  
  
“Yes, yes of course. It is very kind of Jumin that he came to check on me. He is as kind as his father,” She didn’t know how she forced these words from her throat, but she wanted to vomit now.  
  
Mr. Chairman laughed merrily, then looked at the stain on her dress, “Don’t worry about it. I’ll buy you a prettier one.”  
  
She said nothing, looked at Jumin for some reason. He also looked at her, drinking wine. He was not at all pleased with what he heard.  
  
She knew. She knew there would be problems with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s still slow burn, guys. I’m really trying. It must be slow burn to make sense. So I hold back not to throw myself in Jumin’s arms right away, lol. Wish me luck? SLOW BURN, keep it SLOW BURN *meditates*

Several days have passed since the unfortunate dinner with his father. Jumin couldn’t stop thinking about his father’s new girlfriend. He couldn’t understand how this old man could be so reckless, so foolish. He usually made decisions related to business in a very thoughtful way, he never made mistakes… unless women were involved. But still… This time he was more unreasonable than usual. Buy a bankrupt company to please the girl’s parents? To just buy HER from them? Like she was some sort of furniture or something? Jumin would never have thought his father would go that far.  
  
But it wasn’t the only thing that bothered him. This girl… Riyu… He wanted to think that she was just like any other, that she was identical to his father’s other women. However… There was something about her that didn’t leave his mind in peace. He couldn’t name it. But the way she talked, moved and behaved was different from all the gold-diggers he had met so far. She looked like she wanted to run away from that dinner and at the same time, she wanted desperately to make a good impression.

Jumin sighed and rubbed his eyelids. He took a sip of wine, Elizabeth the 3rd lay on his lap - the only woman who was simple to understand, the only one he could predict and control.

Back then… When he went to check on that girl, as his father asked him… He was sure she was almost crying. Is it really because of a stupid damaged dress? He shouldn’t care. Why would he? What if it was all just her game? A show she played? He couldn’t let his guard down. This girl could actually be even more cunning than the others.  
  
Suddenly his phone rang. Jumin raised his eyebrows, didn’t expect a call at this time. He raised his eyebrows even higher when he saw his father’s ID on the screen. He really didn’t want to talk to him right now… For a moment he even wondered if he could ignore him, but eventually, he picked up.

“Hello, father?”  
  
“Good evening, Jumin. I’m sorry to disturb you at this late hour, but I have a request for you.”  
  
Jumin frowned. He had a bad feeling, “Request?”  
  
His father sighed on the other side of the phone, “I should invite you to a meeting, discuss this matter at dinner, but… it’s quite urgent.”  
  
“What is it, father?”  
  
“Look… I need you to take care of Riyu for some time.”  
  
Jumin froze. Did he hear wrong? “Excuse me, what?”  
  
“I have to go abroad for some time. This is an important delegation, it will take a long time, I don’t want my darling to be alone for so long.”  
  
Jumin didn’t know what to say for a long moment - and that happened rarely. Really… Did his father lose his mind!? He pressed a fist to his forehead and closed his eyelids.  
  
“I don’t think I understand, father. What do you mean you don’t want her to be alone? Does she live with you already?”  
  
“Yes, she insisted on living in my home almost immediately after I spoke to her parents about buying their business.”  
  
Of course… He was right about her. She was even more cunning than the others. They did not even… get married, and she already had his father wrapped around her finger, even convinced him to live with her!  
  
“Just send her to her parents for that time,” Jumin suggested. He was ready to help his father in many matters, to fulfill his many requests, but this… This was insane!  
  
“I can’t. She asked me not to send her to them. You see, her family is in a very bad situation right now. Riyu doesn’t want to be a burden for them anymore.”  
  
“But she can be a burden for us?”  
  
“My son, don’t say that! This girl is not a burden to us!”  
  
“God… Do you know that you act like you are her father? It’s just sickening.”  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“Nevermind,” Jumin took a deep breath. “Tell me, how do you imagine it? Her living here with me?”  
  
“Only for a while. You have a large apartment, a guest section. Most of the time you are not at home, so her presence should not be a problem for you. Maybe this time will help you two get along.”  
  
“Get along? What else? Should I start calling her ‘mom’? She can be my little sister!” Jumin did not control his tone.  
  
“Ah, so that’s the point,” His father said harshly. “It bothers you that she is younger than me.”  
  
“No, father. If she was younger by a few years, ten, fifteen even, it wouldn’t worry me. But this…”  
  
“Age doesn’t matter if love is at stake.”  
  
“God… I can’t listen to this.”  
  
“I see. I understand that we disagree, but please answer me. Will you help me, son? I can trust only you in this matter.”  
  
Jumin felt dizzy and stuffy. He straightened his tie and then leaned back in his chair, “You know I will always help you. Even if we disagree.”  
  
“Thank you, son,” His father breathed a sigh of relief. “The driver will bring her to you tomorrow evening.”

* * *

Riyu stared blankly through the window of a great, expensive car. She felt uncomfortable, surrounded by all this wealth, in addition wearing the dress that Mr. Chairman had bought her. She wanted to rip it off from her body.  
  
She looked at the tall buildings and expensive stores and restaurants that they passed. She thought that it couldn’t be worse… She thought that she had freed herself from her parents, even if it meant living with this old man - it was better to live with him than with them. In any case, Mr. Chairman was rarely at home, and when he returned from work, fortunately, he did not cling to her. She was only afraid of how long he would be so tactful… She shuddered in disgust at the thought.  
  
How terrified she was when he said he had to leave for a long time. He wanted to send her to her parents! She begged him not to. Now she pursed her eyes, pursed her lips to get rid of this humiliating memory.  
  
She thought that it couldn’t be worse…  
  
And now she was supposed to live with his son for a while. Who definitely didn’t like her. Maybe he even despised her.  
  
When they were finally there, she got out of the car without waiting for the driver to open the door for her. She took a deep breath and reached for her bag with her belongings. She didn’t have a lot of things with her. Still, the driver insisted that he would help her carry the bag upstairs.  
  
This building was huge, tall, inside every store, every cafe, every room looked elegant, expensive, prestigious. And it all belonged to Jumin… And his father was even richer - her parents certainly knew who to set up with.  
  
Together with the driver, she took the elevator to the top. He exchanged a few words with the security, who of course was informed about her arrival. One of the bodyguards picked up the bag from the driver, then led her to the door of Jumin’s apartment. Her stomach twisted.  
  
The security guard rang the doorbell and opened the door when he received permission, “Mr. Han. Miss Riyu Cheong is here.”  
  
Nervous about the whole situation, she emerged shyly from behind the bodyguard. Jumin was there to greet them. As she expected, he did not look pleased, although it was difficult to read the emotions on his stony face.  
  
“Please, take her belongings to the guest room,” Jumin said to the bodyguard, without even bothering on some ‘good evening’ towards her. She knew it would be a long and uncomfortable stay.  
  
When the bodyguard did what he was supposed to do and left, leaving them alone… There was an awkward silence. Ryiu didn’t know what to do with herself. Jumin just stood there and looked at her dispassionately.  
  
“I…” She began, then cleared her throat and forced herself to sound calm and distinguished, “Thank you that you agreed to host me for some time. I will try not to be too bothersome. Now I will go to the guest-”  
  
“In the kitchen, you have a phone to call the chef. He’ll prepare any dish you want if you’re hungry. Feel free to call him,” Jumin began a cold explanation. “The bathroom is there. If you want, you can go out of my apartment to the garden. In my building, you have everything you need.”

“Thank you,” She whispered, not knowing what else to say. Then she heard a quiet mew. She looked at her feet and saw a beautiful cat, white with wonderful blue eyes. She always loved animals, long ago she had a dog she loved very much…  
  
“Oh my,” She couldn’t help smiling and crouched down so that she could scratch the cat behind the ear, “Aren’t you cute?”  
  
“Her name is Elizabeth the 3rd,” Jumin instructed her roughly. “Please, refrain from touching her. I don’t think she values your company.”  
  
Riyu looked up at him, narrowed her eyebrows, “Do you really despise me so much that you won’t let me approach your cat?”  
  
“She’s just very dear to me.”  
  
“I understand, but I won’t hurt her. Besides, despite what you say, I think she liked me,” Riyu made a mocking face and went back to scratching Elizabeth, who purred and brushed against her hand.  
  
Jumin sighed irritably, “It’s weird, she usually recognizes dishonest people easily.”  
  
“So maybe it’s you who are wrong about me.”  
  
“I don’t think so. Maybe you’re just smart enough to confuse her.”  
  
Riyu bit her lower lip to stop her urge to talk back. She knew that this argument didn’t make sense. She stood up, straightened, “Yes, you are probably right.” She stated coldly and went to the guest room.  
  
She closed the door behind her and rubbed her face with her hand. _It’ll be okay… _She thought, trying to cheer herself up. _You will be okay__. It’s better than returning to parents._

* * *

The next morning, when Jumin dressed his shirt and chose a tie, ready to have breakfast before leaving for work, Riyu was already up.  
  
She was sitting at the table in the kitchen, wearing only a nightgown and a bathrobe. Which surprised him very much, she just ate… porridge. He expected that she take the opportunity to order a more refined breakfast, not just ordinary food. She was eating deep in thought, holding the spoon in her mouth for a long time as if she had forgotten what she was doing.  
  
He cleared his throat as he entered the kitchen - only then she noticed him.  
  
“Oh, good morning,” She said and smiled wryly. “I’m sorry, I will go to my room.”  
  
Jumin blinked and watched the girl stand up to take the bowl of porridge off the table.

“Wait,” He said before he could understand why. “You can eat here.”  
  
“Will it not bother you?”  
  
He shook his head and saw that his breakfast tray was already waiting for him on the table as well. Apparently, the chef thought he would provide both dishes in one go.  
  
Jumin felt awkward as he sat at the table in front of this girl, but decided that he could handle it somehow. Something about her still bothered him.  
  
“You got up quite early,” He said, to break the awkward silence.  
  
The girl scratched her head. And again, her not very elegant gestures, which made her more like a young student from the lower class - not a gold-digger. Really, he probably did underestimate her at first. She was very good at acting. But he wasn’t going to be fooled. She was the same as other women. No, worse even.  
  
“This situation…” The girl started explaining, “It is not very comfortable for both of us. That’s why it was difficult for me to sleep. But I will get used to it. And I will not cause problems.”  
  
“We’ll see,” He said, which caused a grimace of anger to appear on her face. But she said nothing.  
  
So they ate breakfast in silence and Jumin already regretted that he decided to help his father.

When he was going to work, he got stuck in traffic. As if he didn’t have enough problems. Did fate get a personal vendetta with him? Not that he believed such things as fate or destiny, but too many unpleasant things have happened lately.  
  
He went to the chat room to make himself occupied with something.

  
  
_ **[Jumin Han has entered the chat room]** _

_  
  
**707:** Juju!  
**  
707: **Good that u r here !!!  
  
**Zen:** I can’t agree.  
  
**707: **You must see this lolololol  
  
**Jumin Han:** see what?_

_  
_  
Seven posted a link to the article. Jumin had a bad feeling about it, though usually, the things Luciel got excited about were just bullshit. This time it was different…  
  


##  **BREAKING NEWS! Who is this young woman? Is that a girlfriend of well-known CEO Jumin Han?**

Under this great inscription was a photo of that unfortunate dinner with Riyu and his father. Wonderful, even the media did not believe that his father could go so far as to date such a young girl.

  
  
_**707: **lolololol  
  
**Zen:** ;;;;  
  
**Zen: **Well, I’m not surprised  
  
**Zen: **This girl looks really young  
  
**707: **WAIT!  
  
**707:** I’ll send u a larger version of the photo!  
  
**707: **With a close-up on her face!  
  
**Zen:** What? Why?  
  
**707: **SHE IS PRETTY  
  
**707:** _

  
By the time Jumin could write anything, Seven had already placed a photo in the chat room with a close-up on Riyu’s face. He was furious. He hadn’t felt so bad in a long time. Why did all this has to happen?

  
_**Zen: **Oh my!  
  
**Zen:** In fact, she is beautiful <3  
  
**Jumin Han:** _

_**707: **Oh boy!  
  
**707:** Jumin Han just used emoji!  
  
**Jumin Han:** Stop fooling around.  
  
**Jumin Han: **You don’t understand the situation I’m in.  
  
**Zen: **It’s nothing new?  
  
**Zen:** Similar rumors have been circulating in the media forever, about you, your father, even about you and Jaehee.  
  
**Zen:** Why do you suddenly care so much? ;;;  
  
**Jumin Han:** Because these rumors are distorting the situation.  
  
**Jumin Han:** Because my father would rather not like the media to tie me to his woman.  
  
**Jumin Han: **And more importantly, and what can only feed these rumors  
  
**Jumin Han: **This Riyu is in my apartment now.  
  
**707: **_

_ **Zen: ** _

_**Zen: **WHAT THE HELL  
  
**707: **JUJU!  
  
**707:** Aren’t u fast?  
  
**707: **I knew you had something of your father in you!  
  
**707: **But to steal a girl from under his nose!?  
  
**Jumin Han: **_

_**Jumin Han:** I already told you.  
  
**Jumin Han**: Stop fooling around.  
  
**Zen: **Why is this girl in your apartment?  
  
**Zen:** Are you sure you’re not hallucinating?  
  
**Zen: **Are you sure she’s real? lol  
  
**Jumin Han:** I wish I had hallucinations.  
  
**Jumin Han: **But it’s real.  
**  
Jumin Han:** I had to leave Elizabeth the 3rd with this girl.  
  
**Zen:** Don’t mention that furball!  
  
**707:** Elly! My poor Elly!  
  
**707: **Is she in danger?  
  
**707: **WAIT  
  
**707: **You entrusted our Elly to this girl  
**  
707: **And u don’t want to entrust her to me?  
  
**707:** _

_**Jumin Han:** It’s Elizabeth the 3rd.  
  
**Jumin Han:** And now that you mentioned it  
  
**Jumin Han:** I think I will ask Jaehee to take her to her place while I’m at work.  
  
**Zen:** _

_**Zen: **Jaehee has enough work already.  
  
**Zen: **Anyway, why your father’s new woman  
  
**Zen:** IS IN YOUR APARTMENT?  
  
**Jumin Han: **My father went on a delegation  
  
**Jumin Han: **And he asked me to take care of her during his absence.  
  
**Zen:** This is… ;;;  
  
**707:** lolololol, take care of her?  
  
**707:** Doesn’t your father trust you too much?  
  
**707: **Do you think you will last long?  
  
**Jumin Han: **???  
**  
Jumin Han: **I don’t really understand.  
  
**Zen:**_

_**Zen: **I didn’t think I’d say it one day, but  
  
**Zen: **I agree with this jerk  
  
**Zen: **Stop fooling around, Seven  
  
**Jumin Han: **Finally, we left the traffic.  
  
**Jumin Han:** I must take my leave._

_   
  
**[Jumin Han has left the chat room]** _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I’m still doing it. I’m still keeping it as a slow burn.  
Let’s see how long I can last.

Riyu was terribly bored in this large apartment. She had no idea how Jumin could live here alone - it was far too much space for one person and a cat. But Jumin spent most of his time at work anyway.

The only thing she could do here was watching TV and having fun with Elizabeth - even though Jumin did not want her to approach the cat. However, she could not help that the cat clung to her, asked for caresses and followed her step by step - she had to feel lonely here, left alone for so many hours.

Riyu was just sitting on the couch in the living room, with Elizabeth on her lap when her phone rang. She looked at the screen and cursed under her breath. It was Mr. Chairman. Her stomach twisted. At times like this, she was losing faith that she could really manage it longer.

She took a deep breath, picked up the phone and spoke in the sweetest voice she could manage, “Hello, Mr. Han. How are you?”

“Hello, darling. And how are you? My son is giving you some problems?”  
  
She refrained from telling the truth, “No, absolutely none. He is very kind to me.”  
  
“Wonderful, I knew I could count on him. I hope that this time will allow you to get to know each other better and get along. Our dinner did not go very well, but I think that with time Jumin will accept our relationship.”  
  
_No_, She thought._ He will never accept it. He will always despise me and I’m not surprised at all._  
  
“Yes, I think so too!” She said. “How the delegation is going, Mr. Han? Are you very busy?”  
  
Mr. Chairman sighed, “Yes, unfortunately. Sorry, darling, I won’t be able to call too often.”  
  
Riyu refrained from squeaking in joy and relief. Instead, she gave her voice a sad and disappointed tone, “Oh, I’m so sorry. I wish we could talk, but I understand.”  
  
“If something bad happens, call my son. He’ll definitely help you.”  
  
“Um… Actually, I don’t have his phone number.”  
  
“No? It is very irresponsible of him that he did not give it to you. I will send it to you in a moment, darling. Sorry, I have to go, have a nice day.”  
  
“Thank you, the same to you!” Riyu hung up quickly and leaned back on the sofa with a loud sigh. After a moment, she received the promised message with Jumin’s phone number.  
  
Elizabeth brushed over her hand, demanding caresses again. Riyu scratched her ear, “You don’t even know how lucky you are. You have great protection, someone who loves you sincerely… You don’t have to run away from anyone. I almost envy you that you’re a cat.”  
  
In order not to go completely crazy and stop talking to the cat, she turned on the television - today she turned it off and on several times, unable to find anything interesting to watch.  
  
This time she found something that made her heart jump to her throat. They talked about… about her! Not just about her. About the dinner she spent with Jumin and his father. Shit! The media thought she was Jumin’s girlfriend! She snarled angrily and buried her face in her hands. She hoped that this news would not reach Mr. Chairman. For a moment she even wondered whether to call Jumin, but she thought it would be too tactless. Besides, he hated her. He certainly didn’t want her to disturb him at work.

* * *

“Assistant Kang, contact every online service, every magazine and every TV channel that spreads these funny rumors. Tell them that if they do not take them off or correct their information, I will sue each of them.”  
  
Jaehee looked at him with wide eyes, “Mr. Han is… This’s very much-”  
  
“You don’t work here to hang around,” He interrupted her coldly.  
  
“Yes, yes, of course. I’ll take care of it immediately,” Jaehee was about to leave, but she stopped and looked at him. “Mr. Han, I read the chat room. Is it true that this Riyu girl is… in your apartment?”  
  
Jumin nodded, returning to studying the reports and documents to sign, “Yes, at my father’s request.”

Jaehee said nothing more, just adjusted her glasses and left. However, Jumin knew that she thought exactly the same as he did - this situation would not affect the company’s image well. He could do nothing more than just bury himself at work.  
  
After a few hours of intense mental effort, when he took a coffee break, his phone vibrated. Jumin raised an eyebrow - the message came from an unknown number.  
  
_Hello, Jumin. Riyu here. I hope I’m not disturbing you. I just wanted to let you know that your father gave me your number. In case I need to contact you suddenly. If you mind, I will remove this number from my list._  
  
Jumin took a big sip of coffee and thought for a long time. He hesitated. Ultimately, however, he decided to write a few sentences in response.  
  
_Keep my number. I also add yours. You are now in my care, so please contact me if you have any problems. I don’t want to disappoint my father._  
  
He thought that this would end their brief exchange of messages, but no. In a moment he received another one.  
  
_Thank you, you’re very kind. I hope we can get along._  
  
_How is Elizabeth the 3rd?_  
  
He had no idea why he wrote it. He did it faster than he thought. Not much time passed and he received a reply message.  
  
_She is fine. I know you didn’t want me to get close to her, but I can’t help it! Just look at this!_  
  
There was a picture in the message. Elizabeth was lying on the girl’s lap, curled up, definitely happy and calm. Jumin couldn’t control how his lips lifted in a slight smile.  
  
_Isn’t she a magnificent creature?_  
  
_Definitely! She’s beautiful! And her fur is so soft and delicate :) Can I brush her?_  
  
_I don’t see a problem. You should find the brush in the cabinet near her bed._  
  
_Yes, I found it. Have a nice day at work!_  
  
What… What just happened?

Jumin froze for a moment, his cup of coffee stuck in the air just before his mouth. He was stunned. Why did he even write to her? And let her take care of Elizabeth? He set down his cup and frowned. He had to admit it, she was really good at this game. He didn’t think it would ever happen. That one of his father’s women would force him to be nice to her. He wondered if he would write to her to leave Elizabeth the 3rd alone, but he thought it would be too inappropriate now.  
  
It was difficult for him to focus on work for the next few hours. He was nervous and stressed. He didn’t even want to get in the chat room, though his cell phone kept him informed that someone was writing something on the messenger. They must have been fooling around again, not understanding the gravity of the situation.  
  
When he returned to the apartment, Riyu was sitting on the sofa in the living room. Not for the first time, he found her in this state - thoughtful, she did not move, stared blankly ahead. Why did this view bother him so much?  
  
He cleared his throat and only then did the girl realize his presence. She twitched in her seat, turned off the television, which she didn’t seem to watch anyway, and got up from her seat.  
  
“Hello, Jumin. How was your day at work?”  
  
Jumin looked at her sharply, “Are you really interested in this or are you pretending to please me?”  
  
Her face also became more acute, “I’m trying to behave normally, as we will spend some time with each other. Should we still argue and bite each other’s heads off? Don’t you think that it will be quite tiring for both sides?”  
  
“You have a point.” Jumin adjusted his tie. “I will order dinner, do you want something specific?”  
  
Why did he even ask her that?  
  
The girl blinked, apparently surprised no less than him, “Oh, some scrambled eggs are enough.”  
  
“Scrambled eggs? Wouldn’t you like to eat something more… exquisite?”  
  
Riyu smiled to herself, “You ask because you really are interested or do you want to please me?”  
  
He looked at her for a moment in a misunderstanding, and she burst out laughing. She had a surprisingly pleasant laugh.  
  
“I was joking,” She explained. “I don’t need anything fancy. I’m rather used to ordinary food.”  
  
“Let me choose something for you, though. I insist. I don’t want you to complain to my father that I didn’t host you properly.”  
  
So, Jumin ordered a dish of fresh salmon with boiled vegetables and honey sauce. As they waited in the kitchen for the food to be delivered, again in embarrassing silence, Elizabeth suddenly jumped on Riyu’s lap.  
  
“You see it yourself!” The girl called with a smile. Elizabeth purred as she began to stroke and scratch her.  
  
Jumin watched them both for a moment, “Maybe she did like you for some reason.”  
  
Riyu had a very delicate and surprisingly nice smile on her face as she looked at the cat on her lap, “Maybe she senses that I like animals. I used to have a dog, but unfortunately, he has already left me…”  
  
Jumin’s throat tightened. When it came to animals, it was difficult for him to control his emotions, “I’m sorry. It must have been difficult for you.”  
  
The girl nodded, “He was my only friend. The animals are extraordinary, don’t you think? They have clean, sincere hearts. They love unconditionally, they don’t want anything in return.”  
  
Jumin was really positively surprised to hear these words from her mouth. He almost didn’t believe Riyu was really saying it. Have he really been wrong about her so far?  
  
The doorbell rang. Food was most likely delivered.  
  
No, he couldn’t be wrong about her. She was just clever and knew what to say to make him doubt his judgment.  
  
When dinner was ready on the table, the girl looked at the elegantly decorated dish with delight. It was actually one of the more casual dishes he ate, but she was delighted like a child. How strange.  
  
They ate in silence until Elizabeth the 3rd began to mew, sitting on the floor near the table.  
  
“No, Elizabeth. This food is not for you,” Jumin sighed.  
  
“Oh, don’t be like that!” The girl said loudly, pouting. “Can’t I give her a piece of salmon?”  
  
“Okay, but make sure it’s not covered in spices and not dipped in the sauce. It could hurt her.”  
  
Riyu looked at him like at an idiot, “I know that.”

“Right, you said you like animals, so I’m guessing you might have some knowledge about them,” He corrected himself, then got up from his seat. “Would you like some wine?”  
  
The girl was just handing Elizabeth a piece of salmon, which the cat snatched from her hand and fled to eat it somewhere far away from them. Then Riyu nodded, “Maybe a little bit.”  
  
Jumin took wine and glasses from the top shelf. He poured a little to each one and sat back in its place.  
  
Again, they ate and drank for a while in silence, which this time the girl broke, turning the glass in her hand and looking at the wine flowing down the walls, “Jumin, did you see the news?”  
  
“The news?”  
  
She nodded, “News, media on the internet and the like. Everywhere they screaming that I’m supposedly your girlfriend.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it. I’ve already made sure to cut those ridiculous rumors. It won’t affect your plans for my father.”  
  
The girl took a long sip of wine, narrowed her eyes, “You really judge me without thinking. But well… I can’t blame you for that.”  
  
For the rest of the dinner, Riyu continued refilling her wine. He didn’t stop her. It wasn’t his business. Finally, he left her alone in the kitchen and took care of his own matters. He still had some work to do, and after that, when he left the home office to go to the bathroom before bedtime, he was surprised by a certain view…  
  
Riyu was dozing on the sofa in the living room. An empty wine bottle stood on the floor next to it. Elizabeth the 3rd lay curled up in the girl’s legs.  
  
Jumin approached her slowly, leaned over her, “Riyu?”  
  
There was no answer. The girl was completely gone. Jumin looked at Elizabeth, “You really like her, don’t you? How strange.”  
  
He found the blanket and covered the sleeping girl with it, then looked at her small and thin figure for a moment. Again these tormenting thoughts caught him… Something was bothering him. He adjusted his tie, massaged his eyelids and went to the shower. He hoped the cold water would let him chase away this anxiety.  
  
When he left the bathroom, ready to sleep, he saw that the girl was still lying on the sofa, now curled up like a cat sleeping next to her. He left her like this and went to his bedroom.  
  
Finally, already in bed, he decided to look at the messenger.

_ **[****Jumin Han has entered the chat room]** _

_**V: **Hello, Jumin._

_**Jumin Han: **V, you are here._

_**V: **Yes, I finally found some time._

_**V: **Is it true what everyone is talking about?_

_**Jumin Han: **You mean?_

_**V:** That girl. Riyu?_

_**Jumin Han:** Yes, unfortunately, it’s true. She is my father’s new prey. And she is currently in my home._

_**V:** It must be very…_

_**Jumin Han: **Uncomfortable? Yes._

_ **V: ** _

_ _

_**V: **Actually, I was thinking about something._

_**V: **This may seem strange to you, but please hear me out._

_**Jumin Han: **I’m listening._

_**V: **It’s interesting that this girl suddenly appeared. Just when I started thinking about resuming hosting parties._

_**Jumin Han: **You want RFA to host parties again? But what does this girl have to do with it?_

_**V: **Well, does Riyu have any occupation?_  
  
_ **Jumin Han: **I have no idea. Probably not._  
  
_ **Jumin Han:** I still don’t understand._  
_ **  
V: **What would you say about her taking over Rika’s duties?_  
  
_ **Jumin Han: **What?_  
  
_ **V: **Since there is nothing she can do there to occupy herself and she will stay in your house for some time,_  
  
_ **V:** I thought she could take care of inviting guests. You could help her if needed._  
  
_ **Jumin Han: **Let me tell you something, V._  
  
_ **Jumin Han:** Riyu currently is sleeping on the sofa in the living room._  
**  
V: **

_ _

_**Jumin Han:** She drank so much wine that she just fell asleep there, not caring about what I think of her._  
  
_ **Jumin Han: **Do you really want such an irresponsible person to host parties?_  
  
_ **V: **I understand what you mean, Jumin._  
  
_ **V: **But many times, I’ve seen you in a similar state._  
  
_ **V:** And that doesn’t make you an irresponsible person._  
  
_ **Jumin Han: **You have a point._  
_ **  
Jumin Han: **I always appreciated and considered your ideas._  
  
_ **Jumin Han: **But still,_  
  
_ **Jumin Han: **this one is your stupidest._  
  
_ **V: **^^’_  
  
_ **V: **I think it will be quite refreshing for everyone if we start hosting parties again._  
_ **  
Jumin Han:** I understand, but why her?_  
  
_ **V:** Well, we don’t have anyone else to do it._  
  
_ **V: **And I have a strange feeling that we can’t miss this chance._  
  
_ **Jumin Han:** A strange feeling? You know I don’t believe in such things._  
  
_ **V:** So just try to trust me._  
  
_ **Jumin Han: **What about the others?_  
  
_ **V: **I wish they’d be here. But I’m guessing they’ll read this conversation._  
  
**V:** Please, talk to them about it. And discuss it with Riyu. We can’t force her to do it in the end.

_**V: **I feel Rika would want that._

_**Jumin Han: **How could Rika wants that? She didn’t even know this girl._

_**V: **I feel that she would like someone to continue her duties. Please, can you trust me?_

_**Jumin Han: **Fine, just because you ask for it._

_**Jumin Han:** But I can’t guarantee that others will agree._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now things are about to get real interesting~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I must admit - I wrote a few chapters in advance and let me tell you, guys… it’ll be such a slow burn :>  
I have so much fun writing this :) Though it’s quite a sad story, lol.

He got up earlier this morning. Because of the tormenting thoughts, he couldn’t sleep peacefully. He thought he would find Riyu sleeping on the sofa, but she wasn’t there. Only the blanket remained. She had to wake up at night and return to the guest room.   
  
He ordered breakfast for both of them. To his surprise, Elizabeth the 3rd still did not come to greet him. He couldn’t see her anywhere. Maybe she fell asleep somewhere behind some furniture?   
  
Sipping coffee over the breakfast, he heard the door open and close. Riyu left the guest room and entered the kitchen in a slow stride. Jumin looked up at her. She looked bad, her hair was tousled, her eyes swollen and red, and she blinked as if she were disgust by light.   
  
“Good morning, Jumin,” She mumbled weakly. She didn’t even decide to go for a bathrobe. She was now in nothing but a nightgown, which made Jumin feels strangely uncomfortable. He moved his gaze slowly at the business magazine he was reading.

“Have you saw Elizabeth the 3rd?"   
  
"Yes, yes. She slept with me. I’m sorry but she followed me into the room and didn’t want to leave,” The girl was looking for something in the cupboards - which he saw with the corner of his eye.  
  
“It’s really amazing how much she seems to like you. Are you looking for something?"   
  
"I need a glass. I want to pour myself some water."   
  
"Can’t you see that breakfast is waiting for you on the table?"   
  
"Huh? It’s for me?"   
  
"Of course. Today you will really need scrambled eggs, it is good for a hangover. Just like tomatoes on whole-grain bread. A glass of water is waiting for you here too.”  
  
She came to the table, stunned. She sat down slowly in the chair. Jumin felt his lips lifting up in a slight smile. He didn’t control it and didn’t understand why.  
  
“Oh my god, Jumin. You are my savior! ”  
  
What?  
  
He stared at her again. She looked a bit embarrassed now.  
  
“I mean… Thank you. You know… You’re really nice, I mean it. ”  
  
Jumin cleared his throat, “Do not get me wrong. You are under my protection at my father’s request. So I only do what he asked me to do.”  
  
The girl drank water from a glass and smiled under her breath, “You can say that, but now I see that you are a really kind person. And… thank you for the blanket. ”  
  
Jumin felt strange, again. Not the first time he heard kind words from a woman, which he always ignored because he knew that their words were either insincere or used to seduce him. It was different now. He kept thinking in his mind that he couldn’t let his guard down, that this girl was just more crafty than others, but… He felt honesty and simplicity in her words.   
  
“It just wouldn’t be good if you catch a cold,” Jumin finally managed to say more. “My father-"   
  
Riyu snorted, interrupting him. He blinked in bewilderment.   
  
"Okay, let’s say you do all this for your father,” She said with a mocking smile.  
  
“It’s… never mind. Since we’re talking about a cold… I think you should put something on yourself."   
  
"Oh,” She looked at herself, she had a slice of bread in her mouth, “I’m so sowy. I’ll go twake that blanket."   
  
Jumin barely suppressed a laugh as she babbled this way. There was something… something… cute about it. Riyu bit off and chewed on a piece of bread, went for the blanket, wrapped in it, and returned to the table. It was then that Jumin’s phone rang. He reached for it to his pocket and… felt stuffy immediately when he saw his father’s ID. He answered hesitantly, "Father?”  
  
“Son, is something the matter? Riyu doesn’t answer her phone."   
  
Jumin looked at the girl, "Riyu, my father is concerned that you are not answering his calls.”  
  
The girl’s expression narrowed instantly, “I left my phone in the room."   
  
"Riyu left her phone in the room, and now we are having breakfast together.”  
  
“Could you give her to the phone for a moment?”  
  
The girl was close to crying when he was handing the phone to her. He felt really uncomfortable about it. She took a little breath.  
  
And then it started. The lies. The pretending.  
  
“Mr. Han? Yes, I’m so sorry, I just left my phone in the room. I didn’t think you’ll call. Yes, I’m so happy you managed to find some time to do it. Yes, Jumin is very nice to me. No, no, I’m not bored. It’s wonderful here… Yes, I… I… um… miss you too.”  
  
Jumin felt as something twitched on his face. He couldn’t stand it - how much the girl was devastated by the conversation. He really couldn’t understand what compelled her to torment herself so much. Was it really about money? Yes, it must be. He couldn’t afford to think otherwise. Women could do nasty things for money. Despite this…  
  
“Riyu, I would like to talk to my father for a while.”  
  
The girl cut off her nervous babbling. She looked at him with relief, “Mr. Han, Jumin wants to talk to you."   
  
When he got the phone from her, he didn’t miss her hand trembling.  
  
"Yes, my son?”  
  
“How long will your delegation take?"   
  
His father sighed, "Surely it will be prolonged. Maybe up to a month or even two. I have a lot to do. If I knew it would take so long, I would take Riyu with me. Actually, I think I should buy her a travel ticket…"   
  
"Do you want her to fly there to you?” Saying this, Jumin glanced at the girl. She was pale, looking at the food with horror, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”  
  
“Oh, why is that?"   
  
"You said it yourself, you have a lot to do. She would just bother you. Besides, she would be constantly alone there, am I right? Here she has Elizabeth the 3rd at least when I go to work. And she is safe with me here as nowhere else.”  
  
“I think you’re right, son. Can you give her the phone back? I would like to say goodbye to her."   
  
Jumin looked at the terrified girl, "My father says goodbye to you."   
  
Riyu blinked, looked up and called, "And goodbye to you, Mr. Han!"   
  
"Son, wait-"   
  
Jumin hung up, put the phone down on the table, "Let’s return to eating. Actually, I would like to discuss something with you."   
  
The girl suddenly covered her mouth with her hand, jumped up from her seat and ran to the bathroom. Jumin sat still for a moment, dumbfounded. Then he got up slowly and followed the girl. He stopped at the bathroom door, "Riyu, is everything okay?"   
  
In the response, he heard a sound that could only mean one thing - she vomited.   
  
"Riyu… May I… come in?"   
  
"No, please don’t come in!"   
  
Jumin felt a great urge to come in and help her somehow, but he didn’t want to ignore her wishes. So he just waited nearby and listened if something worse was happening.  
  
When Riyu came out of the bathroom, her face yellow, she looked at him in amazement, "Have you stood there all this time?”  
  
“I had to be sure that nothing bad would happen."   
  
"Then… Thank you. It’s probably because of the wine. I drank too much yesterday.”  
  
“Yes, it’s partly the fault of the wine. But also of your nerves when you talked to my father."   
  
Riyu looked away, "No way! I love talking with Mr. Han!"   
  
Jumin decided to ignore this obvious lie. They returned to the table. Riyu tapped a fork on her plate, lost her appetite.   
  
"You wanted to talk to me about something?” She asked.  
  
“Ah, yes,” Jumin cleared his throat. “Have you heard about RFA?"   
  
Riyu thought for a brief moment, "RFA… Ah! Yes! It’s the organization hosting the parties to support various foundations. But they haven’t hosted anything for a long time."   
  
"I am part of this organization."   
  
"Really? I had no idea."   
  
"It’s true that we haven’t hosted anything for a long time. It’s because Rika, the person responsible for serving guests, has left us."   
  
"Left? You mean…?"   
  
"Yes, she died. She committed suicide,” Jumin saw the girl flinch, but he continued, “I spoke to V yesterday, he is now the most important person in the RFA. We have a proposition for you."   
  
"I’m listening."   
  
"We would like you to take over Rik’s duties. It’s not difficult. You would only be responsible for inviting guests and correspond with them."   
  
Riyu stared at him in amazement, "Why me?”  
  
“V is my good friend and he has expressed such a desire. I also do not quite understand his choice but I will try to trust his judgment.”  
  
“I… Hmm… Will you give me time to think about it?"   
  
"Of course, I will also talk to other RFA members what they think about this idea. And now I’m sorry, I have to go to work. I’m late anyway." 

* * *

_**[Jumin Han has entered the chat room]  
**  
  
**Jumin Han:** I see everyone is here.  
  
**Jumin Han**: Have you read what V wrote?   
  
**Jaehee Kang: **Yes, that’s what we’re discussing.   
  
**Yoosung: **I’m not convinced …   
**  
Yoosung**: Why would Mr. Chairman’s girlfriend take over Rika’s responsibilities?   
**  
Yoosung: **V wrote that Rika would want it, but…   
  
**Jumin Han:** I don’t believe that either, but I think we should trust V.   
  
**Zen:** I don’t know ;;;; I don’t want another rich person here…   
**  
Jumin Han: **I don’t think Riyu is rich.   
  
**Jumin Han: **If she were, she wouldn’t hunt my father.   
  
**Zen: **All in all I don’t know what’s worse… ;;;;  
  
**707:** I’m SO DOWN  
  
**707: **She’s soooo pretty _

_ **Jumin Han: ** _

_  
**Jumin Han:** If you’re planning to flirt with her, I have to advise you against it.   
  
**Jumin Han: **I can’t accept it.  
  
**707:** lololololol   
  
**707:** jealous much?   
  
**Jumin Han: **Don’t be ridiculous.   
  
**Jumin Han:** She is my father’s woman.   
  
**Jumin Han:** It would be very inappropriate if I agreed to it.  
  
**Jumin Han: **Besides, she is now under my protection.  
  
**707: **what are you?   
  
**707: **her brother?  
  
**Zen:** lololol   
  
**707:** lololol   
  
**Jumin Han: **Given her age, I could be. But I’m not.   
  
**Jumin Han: **It doesn’t change the fact that the situation is uncomfortable enough for me.   
  
**Jumin Han: **I wish you wouldn’t make it worse.  
  
**Jaehee Kang: **We should make a decision.   
**  
Jaehee Kang: **I am in favor of this idea. I think that her connection with our organization will have a good impact on Mr. Chairman’s image.   
  
**707: **I AM   
  
**707: **UP FOR IT!!!   
  
**707: **BIG  
  
**707: **FAT  
  
**707:** YES !!!!   
  
**Zen:** sigh ;;; FINE, I will trust _V_ ‘s decision.  
  
**Yoosung:** I don’t know…   
  
**707: **You have been outvoted anyway lololol   
  
**Jumin Han:** I would prefer everyone to clearly agree.   
  
**Yoosung: **Okay… Maybe this Riyu will be a nice person…   
  
**Jumin Han:** so we made a decision.   
  
**Jumin Han: **now excuse me.   
  
**  
[Jumin Han has left the chat room]**  
_  
  
Jumin did not know if he should be pleased with the result of this conversation or just the opposite. Somewhere in the subconscious, he hoped that the others would disagree and it’d solve the problem. He tapped his fingers on the desk surface and hesitantly wrote a message to Riyu.   
  
_The others agreed. Have you thought about whether you agree? _  
  
_Yes, I think it will be an interesting experience. And finally, I will have something to do. Although I don’t complain, I take photos of Elizabeth the 3rd for half a day. You want to see it?_  
  
Jumin swallowed, loosened his tie. _Write that you don’t want to… _He thought to himself and began to type the answer.   
  
_I’d love to see them._  
  
He waited a long time for her response. She sent him a whole set of photos. Elizabeth the 3rd was the majority. But in one… Riyu was holding the cat in her arms, hugging her cheek to its little face and smiling charmingly. Jumin’s heart leaped. He should ignore it. He had to ignore it.   
  
_Give me your phone’s IP please. I will forward it to Seven so that he can install the messenger through which we communicate. _  
  
_Messenger? Fine. But is it safe to give my IP to this Seven? Will he not use it for other purposes? _  
  
_If he tries, he will deal with me. _  
  
Why did he write it?   
  
_Okay, that’s my IP: 1.0.1. You didn’t say anything about the photos :( Don’t you like them? _  
  
_They are very pretty. You and Elizabeth the 3rd look really cute. _  
  
Why did he write it?!   
  
_Thank you! ^^ Have a nice day at work!_  
  
Jumin rested his forehead on his clenched fist, his elbow on the desk. He had a very bad feeling about all this.

* * *

Riyu blinked when an unknown number called her. She picked up the phone, "Yes, hello?"   
  
"Wow ~! You have a sweet voice ~!"   
  
"Um… Who is this?"   
  
"Ah, forgive my bad manners,” Riyu could have sworn the person on the other side of the phone was imitating Jumin’s voice. “It’s I! Seven! Luciel! Defender of Justice!"   
  
"Um… eh… Right! Seven, yes. Jumin gave you my number, right?”  
  
“Nah, only your IP. It was enough for me. You know, I’m quite a brilliant hacker! You already have a messenger installed on your phone! Have fun and welcome to the RFA~!"   
  
And he just hung up…   
  
Well, he was definitely a unique person.  
  
Thoughtfully, she looked for a messenger on her phone… It was indeed there! She entered the application. She had the opportunity to create her profile, to exchange the messages through this app and to enter the chat room. She looked at the profiles of others out of curiosity. Jumin had photos of Elizabeth as both the avatar and the profile background - which didn’t surprise her. Jaehee Kang had a cup of coffee as her avatar, Yoosung someone who looks like a game character. Zen… Wait, she has seen him somewhere. Right, that was the musical actor Hyun Ryu. He had his own pictures on his avatar and background. And there was Seven, actually 707… How many nicknames did he have? His avatar had green stamps, like from this Matrix film.  
  
Then she decided to enter the chat room. Yoosung and Zen were there.  
  
_**Riyu:** Um… hello? ^^  
  
**Yoosung:** Oh! Riyu is here!  
  
**Zen:** oh, well, hello~  
  
**Riyu:** Yes, hello to you, guys.  
  
**Riyu:** This is kinda awkward ^^’  
  
**Zen: **aww, don’t be shy  
**  
Yoosung:** wait, we should introduce ourselves  
  
**Yoosung: **I’m Yoosung Kim, 21 year old student  
**  
**__**Riyu:** nice to meet you, Yoosung!_

_**Zen:** lol, Yoosung  
  
**Zen:** just this morning you were so against her  
**  
Yoosung:** hey don’t just say that T-T  
**  
Yusoong: **She seems nice so I changed my mind  
  
**Zen: **she just said a few words;;;  
  
**Riyu: **and what about you Zen?  
  
**Riyu: **You don’t like me being here?  
  
**Zen: **No, No!  
  
**Zen:** I have nothing against you!  
  
**Zen:** It’s always nice to talk to a pretty lady~  
**  
Zen: **_

_  
**Riyu: **Um… thank you? ^^  
  
**Zen: **btw, I’m Hyun Ryu, I’m 24 and a musical actor.  
  
**Riyu**: I know that. I think I saw some of your performance but I don’t remember the titles, sorry.  
  
**Zen: **Nothing to be sorry about! I’m honored you recognize me  
**  
Zen:**_

_ **Yoosung: ** _

_**  
Yoosung:** Firstly, Zen, don’t you remember what Jumin said about flirting with Riyu?  
  
**Zen:** I’m not flirting, gosh ;;; I’m just being nice  
**  
Yoosung: **also, aren’t you the one who said ‘I don’t want another rich person here’?  
  
**Riyu:** I’m not rich actually ^^’  
  
**Zen: **see? So there is no problem with her being here!  
  
**Riyu: **but what Jumin said about… um… flirting with me?  
  
**Zen: **he got so protective over you, lol  
  
**Zen:** he said we’re not allowed to flirt with you cause you are…  
  
**Zen:** you know…  
  
**Riyu:** his father’s new woman, yes.  
  
**Riyu: **Can we not talk about it here?  
  
**Riyu:** I think it’ll be less awkward for all of us if we’ll keep avoiding this topic.  
  
**Riyu: **Maybe I just introduce myself as you both did  
  
**Riyu:** I’m Riyu Cheong, 20 years old. I wasn’t able to start my studies yet, but I planning to. I’m interested in art and writing.  
**  
Yoosung:** oh, wow, you’re even younger than me!  
  
**Zen:** that’s cute~  
  
**Riyu: **So now I know you two, I know Jumin obviously, I talked with Seven over the phone… Can you tell me something about Jaehee Kang?  
  
**Zen: **she is a very responsible person, 26-year-old. She is that jerk’s assistant  
  
**Yoosung:** and she’s also Zen’s big fan, lol  
**  
Zen: **stahp it ;;;  
  
**Riyu:** that jerk?  
  
**Zen:** I meant Jumin Han  
  
**Riyu:** Why?  
**  
Riyu:** Why are you calling him that?  
  
**Riyu:** He’s very kind and caring.  
  
**Zen:** what  
  
**Zen:** Are you sure we’re talking about the same person?  
  
**Riyu: **don’t be mean to him, he’s doing a lot for me  
**  
Riyu: **Oh, and I love Elizabeth the 3rd!  
  
**Zen: **WHAT ;;; no, don’t even mention the furball  
  
**Riyu:** huh? why? wait, I want to do something   
  
  
**[Riyu has left the chat room]**  
_  
  
On her phone she had a few pictures of her old dog. She set up one of them as her background photo, and for an avatar, she chooses the one in which she was with Elizabeth.  
  
  
_**[Riyu has entered the chat room]**  
  
  
**Riyu: **what do you think?  
**  
Zen:** …..  
  
**Yoosung:** that’s a cute photo!  
  
**Zen:** yes but why the cat ;;;;  
**  
Riyu: **she’s pretty! Why you hate her so much?  
  
**Zen: **I’m alergic….  
  
**Riyu: **but it’s just a photo ;;;  
  
**Zen:** and I already feel like sneezing _  
  
Riyu spend quite a big amount of time talking with them and she finally felt more relaxed. How long it was since she was able to talk to people like that? To has a chance of making friends? Jumin didn’t even know how much he has done for her just allowing her to use this silly app…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t supposed to come out until Monday, but… screw it. I guess I’ll publish these chapters on weekends from now on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter came out quite long :o  
The slow burn continues~

It’s been several days since Riyu joined RFA. During this time the girl seemed to cheer up somehow, she was not so tense, less often he saw her motionless in deep thought.  
  
Something has changed.  
  
Like every morning, they ate breakfast together, and the girl pampered Elizabeth the 3rd, giving her scraps of her food.  
  
“You seem less stressed lately,” Jumin said.  
  
Riyu blinked, “And I seemed stressed before?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Maybe it’s because I finally have something to do.”  
  
“Ah, yes, how are you dealing with inviting guests?”  
  
“Very efficiently, I’ve already convinced a few. Others help me a lot, they send me suggestions.”

“I see,” Jumin took a sip of coffee and tried to focus his eyes on the magazine. Recently, he found himself staring at the girl too often and he trying to fight it.  
  
“Besides, everyone is nice to me. And they are funny.”  
  
“Funny? Yes, I understand why you can see them as funny.”  
  
“But you rarely log in. Is this my fault?”  
  
Jumin raised an eyebrow, refusing to show any emotion, “Why do you think so?”  
  
“Because I suspect it must be embarrassing for you. But no one is making fun of our situation since I asked for it.”  
  
“Believe me, jokes will start as soon as I get back there.”  
  
Riyu rested her cheek on her hand, with an elbow on the table, with a sigh, “What a pity. Have you even seen my profile?”  
  
“I didn’t pay attention. Is it important for some reason?”  
  
“Do you remember when I told you I once had a dog?” The girl put down her coffee cup, got up from her place, walked along the table and stopped next to him, “I set his photo on the background.”  
  
Jumin’s heart started beating quickly when Riyu leaned close to him, wanting to show him the screen of her phone. He heard her quiet breathing, felt the warmth of her body, the smell of her shampoo fell into his nose.  
  
“I thought you might want to see him. I know you love animals like me.”  
  
“I-I see,” He whispered, adjusted his tie, and examined the photo. It was a small dog, a mongrel, with a short mouth, clapped ears and protruding teeth. “What was his name?”  
  
“Hige.”  
  
“That’s a weird name.”  
  
“Not at all!” Riyu was outraged and lightly hit him on the shoulder with an open hand. This gesture completely dazed him. “Have you ever watched Wolf’s Rain anime?”  
  
“I haven’t watched any anime. It’s a waste of time.”  
  
“What? You’ve got to be kidding me! I have to show you a few, then you’ll change your mind. Hige is one of the characters from this anime.”  
  
“Your favorite, I guess. Oh… your avatar.”  
  
“Ah, yes. I just wanted to show everyone how lucky I’m to hug this beautiful cat.”  
  
The girl returned to her place and tapped something on the phone. For some reason, he became interested and worried about who she could write with.  
  
“Maybe I’ll actually start logging in more often,” He wondered aloud.  
  
“It would be nice to talk to you there sometimes,” Riyu smiled charmingly.  
  
Jumin looked away, massaged his temple, “Tell me, do you really care to get along or is it just your game?”  
  
The girl’s face immediately took on a sharper expression. Her sweet smile disappeared, “Listen, someday, you want it or not, we’ll be family in some way. So yes, I care about getting along.”  
  
“Family…” Jumin frowned. “Are you really ready to marry my father?”  
  
The girl apparently swallowed, “Yes.”  
  
“Why? Do you really want to torment yourself for money?”  
  
“I don’t care about his money. And no, I don’t torment myself.”  
  
“Do you know that you are really bad at pretending and lying?”  
  
“So you should see when I tell the truth. So you should see that I really don’t care about money.”  
  
Yes, that was the strangest thing… He was really starting to believe that money wasn’t her goal at all. But he had no idea what could it be.  
  
“If you don’t do it for money, why?” She did not answer him, so he continued, “Just don’t say you actually have any feelings for my father. You despise him. You even loathe talking with him.”  
  
“That’s not true,” The girl shook her head. “I like to talk to him.”  
  
“So why has my father recently complained to me that you rarely pick up calls from him?”  
  
“I just rarely have my phone with me.”  
  
“From what I understood, you like to write on the messenger with others. So you must have your phone in your hand quite often.”  
  
The girl narrowed her eyes, she was angry, “What is this? An interrogation?”  
  
He looked up at her and had to not control his cold eyes, because Riyu backed away, shuddered?  
  
Then her phone rang. They both looked at the screen. What timing! His father just called. Riyu stiffened.  
  
“Won’t you answer?” Jumin asked.  
  
The girl looked at him furiously, then grabbed the phone, and when he heard this artificially sweet voice, he immediately regretted that he provoked her to pick up.  
  
“Good morning, Mr. Han! Ah, I’m just eating breakfast with your son. How are your business matters?”  
  
Jumin barely swallowed bites of food and sips of coffee when he heard her babbling to his father. He felt sick, his throat tightened. Their conversation on the phone lasted about fifteen minutes, so quite a long time for them. As if the girl wanted to prove something to him.

When she finally hung up the phone, she didn’t look at him. In silence, she returned to eating her leftover breakfast. Jumin felt uncomfortable… He felt… guilty.

“I’m sorry,” He sighed. “You don’t have to do this anymore. Don’t force yourself to talk to him.”

“I don’t force myself,” She answered gruffly.

“Why can’t you be honest with me?”

“I’m honest,” Another lie. “I want to marry your father. I may seem uncomfortable with him, but it’s because we still have to get used to each other. In time, I will feel at ease with him.”

Jumin put down his coffee, put the magazine away, and got up from the table. Riyu eyes followed him, “Won’t you finish your breakfast?”  
  
“I’ve lost my appetite.” Jumin headed for the exit, but before he left he heard a quiet ‘Have a nice day at work’ behind him.

* * *

_**[Jumin Han has entered the chat room]   
**_  
  
_ **Riyu: **Seven, the weird hacker you suggested as a guest _  
  
_ **Riyu: **want my IP -_- _  
  
_ **Riyu:** I don’t think it wise to give it to him_  
  
_ **707: **Give him my IP _  
_ **  
707:** I will send it to u thro message _  
  
_ **707:** if he tries to break into my phone_  
  
_ **707: **I’ll just_  
  
_ **707: **destroy him_  
  
_ **707: **_

_ _

_**Riyu:** hello, Jumin. _  
  
_ **Jumin Han: **yes, hello. _  
  
_ **707: **JuJu! _  
  
_ **707:** You finally appeared!_  
  
_ **707:** I missed you!_  
  
_ **707:** _

_ _

_**Jumin Han: **The feeling is not mutual _  
  
_ **707:** so sharp T-T _  
  
_ **Riyu: **hehe, don’t be sad Seven, he’s kidding _  
  
_ **Jumin Han:** I’m not_  
  
_ **707:** lolololol Riyu _  
  
_ **707:** you’re acting like a mom _  
  
_ **707:** oops! it wasn’t right _  
  
_ **707:** since soon you will actually be Jumin’s mother_  
  
_ **707:** lololololol _  
  
_ **Jumin Han:** _

_ _

_**Jumin Han: **you see, Riyu? _  
  
_ **Jumin Han: **I told you what would start as soon as I came back here_  
  
_ **Riyu:** Seven -_-_  
  
_ **707: **sorry T-T_  
_ **  
707:** I couldn’t help myself_  
  
_ **707:** it was stronger than me!_  
  
_ **707:** this huge urge to make a joke T-T_  
  
_ **707:** it’s just painfull T-T_  
  
_ **Riyu:** you know what else would be painful?_  
  
_ **Riyu: **me smacking you straight in the face_  
  
_ **707: **Oooh~_  
  
_ **707: **I get excited just now~_  
  
_ **707:** _

_ _

_**Riyu:** sigh… -_-’_  
  
_ **Jumin Han: **_

_ _

_**707:** but Riyu I want to ask you something _  
  
_ **Riyu: **don’t_  
  
_ **707: **you can_  
  
_ **707: **choose between two rich guys_  
  
_ **707: **and you decided to_  
  
_ **707: **go after Mr. Chairman?_  
  
_ **707: **do you have a thing for older guys? lolololol_  
  
_ **Riyu: **no, I don’t and it isn’t funny, Seven _  
  
_ **707:** but when I think about it_  
  
_ **707: **Jumin is also older than you_  
  
_ **707: **so why Mr. Chairman?_  
  
_ **Riyu:** seriously Seven, it’s not funny_  
  
_ **Jumin Han: **yes, stop this Luciel_  
  
_ **Jumin Han: **don’t you see she’s uncomfortable?_  
  
_ **707:** oh, you get so protective over her again lololol_  
  
_ **707: **but what about u JuJu?_  
  
_ **707: **aren’t u jealous that she prefers your father over you? lol_  
  
  
_ **[Riyu has left the chat room]**_  
  
  
_ **Jumin Han:**…_  
  
_ **707:** oh…._  
  
_ **707:** it was too much?_  
  
_ **707:** I’m so sorry T-T_  
  
_ **707:** I didn’t mean to offend you, Riyu T-T_  
  
_ **Jumin Han:** Seven,_  
_ **  
Jumin Han: **you’re supposed to be a genius_  
  
_ **Jumin Han: **so how is it you don’t know how to use your brain?_  
  
  
_ **[Jumin Han has left the chat room]****  
**  
_  
Jumin regretted that he decided to log in to the chat room. He just wanted to talk to Riyu and from all of people, she was accompanied by Seven. He thought for a long moment, tapping his fingers on the desk surface, and finally dialed the girl’s number.   
  
“Yes?” Her voice was washed of emotion when she answered.   
  
Jumin didn’t know what to say, “Is everything… Are you all right?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
She was definitely not all right. And Jumin felt a great need to change it somehow, "You said in the morning that you would like to show me some animes."   
  
"Yes, what about this?"   
  
"I think I would like to see some. Maybe at the evening? I’ll try to left from work earlier today.”

* * *

Jaehee was not happy that he had left work earlier because he had left her extra paperwork, but for some reason he wanted to fulfill the promise he made to Riyu.  
  
When he returned to the building and entered the apartment, he felt a strange smell. Did Riyu order dinner for them? But she wasn’t in the kitchen and the food wasn’t waiting for him on the table.   
  
“Riyu?"   
  
"I’m here,” Her voice came from the living room.   
  
So he headed there and before his eyes, an unusual view appeared. Riyu had already prepared several DVDs, probably with those animes that she wanted to show him. A blanket lay on the floor in front of the sofa. A box of pizza next to it - the strange smell coming from it.  
  
“I’m ready for our movie night,” She said with a smile and sat back comfortably on the blanket, “If you need to refresh yourself after work, I’ll give you only a moment. Be brief while the pizza is still warm."   
  
Jumin was completely stunned, "Shouldn’t we have dinner first?"   
  
"This is our dinner!"   
  
"Pizza? It’s rather unhealthy.”  
  
Riyu rolled her eyes, “Once in a while you can let yourself eat junk food. Come on, hurry up, or I’ll start without you.”  
  
So he went to refresh himself quickly and allowed himself to take off his jacket and stay in his shirt, he also took off his tie. When he returned to the living room, Riyu was already turning on the movie, “Hurry up, it’s starting!"   
  
A little hesitantly he sat down next to her, on a blanket and leaned his back on the sofa behind him, "Why are we sitting on the blanket?"   
  
"It’s better this way."   
  
Jumin raised an eyebrow, "Is it? It’s not good for your spine."   
  
"Seriously, Jumin?"   
  
"You also forgot to prepare plates and cutlery.”  
  
“We don’t need them for pizza!"   
  
"So how are we supposed to eat?"   
  
"Using our hands?” The girl reached for a piece of pizza into the box, dipped its tip in the sauce, then tilted her head back and directed the piece of pizza to her mouth. She bit off a fragment and began to chew it.   
  
“It doesn’t look very elegant,” He stated at this view but couldn’t help smiling. In fact, it didn’t look elegant. It looked cute.  
  
The girl handed him a piece of pizza, “Eat, watch and relax. Apparently, you need it more than I do."   
  
"Do you think that I don’t take time to relax? That’s not true, I think that relaxation is a very important part of life and work. When I need to relax, I go to a grape farm."   
  
"It must be a very pleasant way to relax, but I promise you that the ways of the commoners also have their charm.”  
  
So for the next hour, they watched anime, ate pizza and sat on a blanket. For Jumin, it was a completely new and unexpectedly pleasant experience. He actually felt relaxed. He stretched one leg forward, the other bent at the knee and put his elbow on it. The girl was sitting cross-legged next to him. They watched intently, sometimes exchanging comments. When they watched a few episodes and took a short break before the next, Jumin felt the need to say something.  
  
“I don’t understand why this Hige is your favorite character. He is clumsy, irresponsible and only thinks about food and women."   
  
Riyu chuckled and then shrugged, "When I was younger I thought he was cute.”  
  
“Do you still think so?"   
  
"Hmm. I still appreciate him because when he fell in love, he remained loyal to one woman for the rest of his life."   
  
"If you really want to marry my father, you must be ready that he is not like that. He is not loyal. He has problems remaining faithful.”  
  
The girl looked away, “You don’t have a good opinion about your father.”  
  
“On the contrary. I value him very much. But I know how he is when it comes to women."   
  
Suddenly, Riyu’s phone rang. The girl twitched, suddenly turned pale, but reached for her cell phone.   
  
"You don’t have to pick up if-"   
  
"It’s Seven. Ha! Let’s see what he has to say.” Riyu picked up a call in hands-free mode.  
  
“Riyu~ You picked up! I’m so happy~!”  
  
“What do you want, Seven? I’m busy watching anime and eating pizza."   
  
"Whaaa? Do you value pizza and anime more than me?"   
  
"It depends how sorry you are for your jokes."   
  
"I’m terribly sorry, I am begging you on my knees for forgiveness!"   
  
"I think you should also apologize to Jumin. That matter concerns him as much as me."   
  
"I will certainly apologize to him!"   
  
"You can do it now. He’s here with me and you’re on a speaker.”  
  
Jumin barely suppressed a laugh. This girl… She was really something.   
  
“Whaaa? Jumin is there with you watching anime and eating pizza? I can’t believe it! You have to take a picture!"   
  
"Where is your apology, Seven?"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"I’m counting to five. If you don’t apologize at that time, I’ll hang up and never forgive you. Five… Four…”  
  
“Wait!"   
  
"Three… Two…"   
  
"JuJu, I’m so sorry! I’m on my knees now! I swear!"   
  
Riyu burst out laughing and this time he couldn’t stand it either. Agitated by her good mood, he laughed softly.   
  
"Did Jumin Han just laugh ?! What a pity I’m not recording this because nobody will believe me!"   
  
"Jumin,” Riyu turned to him. “Do you think we can accept such an apology?"   
  
"I think so, exceptionally."   
  
"You’re in luck today, Seven. Bye ~!”  
  
“I think he got his lesson, but since it’s Seven, I doubt he’ll ever stop fooling around,” Jumin concluded.   
  
Riyu sighed, “I know."   
  
Suddenly something white flashed past them. The girl looked at the pizza box, "Oh no!” Then she jumped to her feet and ran somewhere, “Elizabeth, you can’t eat that!"   
  
Jumin got up quickly and hurried after the girl, "Did she steal a piece of pizza?"   
  
Riyu just squatted and picked up a piece of pizza from the floor. She breathed a sigh of relief, "She must have dropped it along the way."   
  
"She hid under the furniture. Your scream must have scared her."   
  
"Most importantly, she didn’t eat that.”  
  
Suddenly Elizabeth ran out from under the furniture and fell straight into Riyu’s legs. The girl stepped back so as not to stop on the cat, as a result of which she tripped over its small figure or maybe over her own legs.   
  
Jumin reacted faster than he could think about it. He reached out one arm and the girl fell on it with her back. His fingers reflexively pressed around her waist. Riyu looked up at his face, slightly dazed. Her skin was soft, her eyes deep, her lips slightly parted. Jumin felt he was getting hot, and a strange thought flashed through his head… but he quickly chased it away.   
  
He helped the girl stand straight on the floor and took his hand away.  
  
“Um… Thank you,” She said, apparently embarrassed.  
  
He wasn’t looking at her, “No problem. It wouldn’t be good if you’d break your arm or something like that.”  
  
“Yes, your father would not be pleased.”  
  
“I wouldn’t be pleased either.”  
  
The girl was silent for a moment, then snorted softly, “Is this your way of saying that you care about me?”  
  
“I never said I don’t care about you,” He slowly turned to face her again and it was a big mistake. Now he could see that she was blushing and it make his heart race once more.  
  
“Will we go back to watching..?” Riyu suggested shyly.   
  
Jumin nodded stiffly. He didn’t even think about checking if Elizabeth the 3rd had been hurt. They just came back in front of the TV, sat down on the blanket and Riyu turned on another episode. At first it was awkward between them, but eventually, they both relaxed again. They watched anime till late at night. The ending was surprisingly brutal and sad.   
  
Jumin noticed Riyu’s lips tightening and her eyes sparkling. Was she stopping herself from crying?   
  
“Are you all right?” He asked.   
  
She sniffed loudly and rubbed her eyes, “Yes, yes. I just feel sad…"   
  
Jumin raised his eyebrows, "Because of the movie?"   
  
She nodded.   
  
Cute. Incredibly cute.   
  
"You shouldn’t worry about it. It didn’t really happen."   
  
"I know, I know… But it’s stronger than me.”  
  
Jumin looked at his watch and only then realized how late it really was, “Ah, I should go to sleep now."   
  
"I hope you won’t be late for work tomorrow because of our movie night."   
  
"Today, actually. It’s past midnight. But don’t worry about it. That was a surprisingly nice experience. I think I would like to repeat that sometime."   
  
"All right, but next time you choose a movie."   
  
Jumin nodded and rose from the blanket. The girl followed in his footsteps and started cleaning up, but he stopped her immediately, "Leave it. The Maid will take care of it."   
  
"Ah, yes,” She replied and straightened up. “I’m still not used to it."   
  
They stood silently facing each other for a moment. Finally, Jumin broke the silence, "I have to admit I was wrong about you."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Someone like you - loving animals and crying at movies - cannot be a crafty gold-digger. Even if you can be quite bold and fierce at times as well."   
  
"Uh… thank you?"   
  
"Riyu… If you don’t care about my father’s money… Why are you doing this? You can be honest with me."   
  
The girl’s face narrowed instantly. She looked at her feet, "I’m honest. I just want to be with him.” After these words, mumbled faintly, she moved towards the guest room.  
  
As she was passing him, he grabbed her wrist and stopped her. Why? Why did he do that?   
  
“J-Jumin?” Her voice shook slightly.   
  
“I’m sorry,” Jumin released her hand or rather force himself to release her. “You should go to sleep now as well. Goodnight.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter :o  
Shit is started to going down, but the real drama is yet to come :>

_ **[Jumin Han has entered the chat room]** _

_**Yoosung:** oh and also_

_**Yoosung:** I saw your background photo_

_**Yoosung:** Is that your dog?_

_**Riyu: **Yes, his name was Hige._

_**Yoosung:** Was?_

_**Riyu: **he passed away a long time ago._

_**Yoosung:** Oh, I’m sorry…_

_**Yoosung:** Rika also had a dog, her name’s Sally,_

_**Yoosung:** but Sally also passed away_

_**Yoosung:** that’s why I decided to study veterinary science_

_**Riyu:** Jumin?_

_**Jumin Han:** Yes, hello._

_**Jumin Han: **how inviting guests is going?_

_**Riyu: **pretty good ^^_

_**Riyu:** Yoosung just suggested inviting the owner of a dog shelter_

_**Yoosung:** Riyu is a very nice person_  
  
_ **Yoosung:** and she works hard_  
  
_ **Yoosung:** she reminds me of Rika_  
  
_ **Yoosung: **_

_ _

_**Jumin Han: **Yoosung, I don’t think compares someone to the dead person is a good thing._

_**Riyu:** um… no, it’s okay ^^’_  
  
_ **Riyu: **though I don’t think I’m like Rika_  
  
_ **Jumin Han:** you’re nothing like her, actually_  
  
_ **Riyu:** is it a good or bad thing?_  
  
_ **Jumin Han: **let’s say it’s good for now_  
  
_ **Yoosung:** but I still think Rika may have sent her to us_  
  
_ **Jumin Han: **I don’t believe in such things_  
  
_ **Riyu: **anyway, Yoosung_  
  
_ **Riyu:** isn’t it time for your guild war?_  
  
_ **Yoosung: **OMG, You’re right!_  
  
_ **Yoosung:** aaaaa!!!_  
  
_ **Yoosung: **I must go_  
  
_ **Yoosung: **Thank you for reminding me, Riyu! Bye~!_  
  
_ **Riyu:** good luck Yoosung ^^_

  
  
_ **[Yoosung has left the chat room]**_

  
_ **  
Jumin Han: **it seems you’re getting along with everyone_  
  
_ **Jumin Han:** but be careful about waking up Yoosung’s memories of Rika_  
  
_ **Jumin Han:** she was very dear to him_  
  
_ **Riyu:** I understand, but_  
  
_ **Riyu: **why we keep talking here_  
  
__**Riyu:** when we face each other at the table

  
  
Riyu looked up from her cell phone and looked at Jumin sitting across from him. Her lips raised in a slight smile. He smiled back.  
  
“I just saw you were typing and smiling a lot. I was wondering who you were talking to.”  
  
Riyu made a mocking face, narrowed her eyes, “Are you spying on me?”  
  
Jumin didn’t answer, he seemed serious. Riyu suddenly felt a strange atmosphere between them. She asked him about this spying in jest… Did he really…? She suddenly remembered how, a few days ago, after their nighttime seance, he had grabbed her wrist. There was something… possessive in this strong gesture.  
  
Chills ran down her spine at that memory.  
  
Jumin took a sip of coffee. As usual, he held the business magazine in one hand. He wasn’t looking at her anymore.  
  
“My father rarely calls lately, right?  
  
"Yes, he must be very busy.”  
  
“Or he found another prey.”  
  
Riyu felt a cold rage, “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
  
“Exactly what I said.”  
  
Suddenly it occurred to her that if Jumin was right… If Mr. Chairman would find someone else… She would be in big trouble. He probably would not have buy her parents’ company and she would still be trapped in their snares.  
  
“You seem disturbed by this possibility,” Jumin’s dispassionate voice pulled her out of her thoughts.  
  
“Of course I am. I have already said that I want to be with your father.”  
  
Jumin frowned, “Let’s not talk about it or I will lose my appetite again.”  
  
“You started it yourself.”  
  
Jumin just sighed softly, and she suddenly felt the phone vibrate in her hand. Zen just logged in to chat.

  
  
_**[Zen has entered the chat room]**_  
  
  
_ **Zen:** Riyu!_  
  
_ **Zen: **Ready for our meeting at the cafe today?_  
  
**Zen: **

_ _

_**Riyu:** Of course ^^_  
  
_ **Jumin Han:** You’re meeting today?_  
  
_ **Riyu: **You gave Jaehee some time off at midday today, don’t you remember?_  
  
_ **Jumin Han: **yes, you asked me because you wanted to spend some time with Assistant Kang_  
  
_ **Jumin Han: **but you didn’t mention anything about Zen._  
  
_ **Zen: **_

_ _

_**Zen: **because I decided to join them later_  
  
_ **Zen: **besides, why do you expect Riyu to explain everything to you?_  
_ **  
Jumin Han: **you know why._  
  
_ **Zen:** what are you? her guard dog?_  
  
_ **Jumin Han:** I just grant my father’s wishes._  
  
**Zen:** I think when he asked you to look after Riyu  
  
**Zen:** He didn’t mean checking her every step.  
  
**Zen: **

_ _

_**Jumin Han:** I’m not checking her every step._  
  
_ **Jumin Han:** I just think it would be reckless on her part._  
  
_ **Jumin Han: **If the media see you together_  
  
_ **Jumin Han:** As Zen is a famous actor_  
  
_ **Jumin Han:** this will cause rumors my father would not like to see._  
  
_ **Riyu:** But Jaehee will also be there with us ^^’_  
  
_ **Zen:** dude ;;; you can’t forbid her to go for a meet up with friends_  
  
_ **Zen: **and you can’t keep her in your house like in a prison ;;_  
  
_ **Jumin Han:** she can go anywhere she wants_  
  
_ **Jumin Han:** but not with you._  
  
_ **Zen: **_

_ _

Riyu looked up from the telephone again, fixed her eyes on Jumin. She couldn’t read any emotions on his face, “Jumin, what’s your problem?”  
  
He raised one eyebrow slightly, “I think I made myself clear in the chat room. Your meet up with Zen can cause trouble.”  
  
Riyu rolled her eyes and sighed loudly, “And I think you take Mr. Chairman’s request too seriously.”  
  
“Too seriously?” Jumin’s eyes became sharp, maybe even dark. “So his disloyalty is not right, but yours is okay?”  
  
Riyu slightly opened her mouth, absolutely taken aback, “What? Zen is just a friend! I barely know him.”  
  
“You barely know my father, and that doesn’t stop you from being his woman.”  
  
Riyu got up abruptly from the table, pushing her plate away, “You know what? This time I lost my appetite. You really behave strangely today.”  
  
Without waiting for his reaction, she headed into the guest room. Elizabeth, meowing as if she sensed her bad mood, ran after her. When Riyu sat on the bed, the cat jumped on her lap. Riyu hugged her and looked at the phone.

  
  
_**Zen:** guys ;;; Everything okay?_  
  
_ **Zen: **You fell silent suddenly._

  
  
_ **[Jumin Han has left the chat room]**_

  
  
_ **Zen:**_

_ _

_**Riyu:** It’s okay._  
  
_ **Riyu: **We just had a fight_  
  
_ **Zen: **this jerk…_  
  
_ **Zen:** Did he say something wrong?_  
  
_ **Riyu:** No, he just behaves strangely._  
  
_ **Zen:** nothing new -_- ’_  
  
_ **Zen: **Will you show up at our meet up?_  
  
_ **Riyu: **yes, definitely._

* * *

Jaehee took a sip of coffee and took a deep breath. She, Riyu and Zen were sitting at the table in a cafe. They’ve been chatting for something about an hour. In fact, Riyu mainly listened. Zen talked about his roles, and Jaehee complimented his acting skills like a real fan. Still, Riyu was having a great time, the two of them were very nice to her.  
  
“I have to thank you,” Jaehee said.  
  
“Thank me?”  
  
“I don’t remember when Mr. Han gave me a day off lately.”  
  
“And you think it’s thanks to me?”  
  
“You asked him, didn’t you?”  
  
Riyu scratched her head, felt a strange embarrassment, not quite sure why, “Well, but… I don’t know why he would do something for me.”  
  
“If I can add something,” Zen broke in, “this jerk behaves quite strangely towards you.”  
  
“What do you mean? You mean the situation in the morning?”  
  
Zen shook his head, “Not just that. He just… He always ignored… er… you know, his father’s women. Sorry, I know you don’t like to talk about it.”  
  
This time Riyu shook her head, “Its okay. I’m thankful you guys keep ignoring this topic in the chat room, but here, when I’m with you in person, I might try to talk about it.”  
  
“What Zen said is true,” Jaehee said. “Mr. Han was always cold and distanced toward Mr. Chairman’s women. He seems very different towards you. I think it might be because his father asks him to take care of you. He values his father very much, so maybe he feels responsible for you.”  
  
Zen sighed loudly, obviously annoyed, “I understand all of that, but… like this morning - he crossed the line. I mean he got strongly overprotective.”  
  
Jaehee took another sip of coffee and adjusted her glasses, “It might be… I mean, I don’t really know him well, but as far as I know, to this point, he only had this cat to take care of, so…”  
  
“He just doesn’t know how to deal with it?” Riyu added, felt kinda sad and considerate toward Jumin.  
  
“I think you both are too nice to him,” Zen scuffed.  
  
“I just try to understand him more,” Riyu explained, looking straight into Zen’s eyes. “It’s not being too nice. It’s just… I don’t know how much longer I must stay in his apartment, and also we will be family in some way.”  
  
Both Jaehee and Zen looked like they were quite uncomfortable when Riyu mentioned it. She scratched the back of her neck.  
  
“Riyu… I…” Zen averted his eyes, cleared his throat. “You are really nice and… young girl. You probably don’t want to be asked about that, but… why? Why Mr. Chairman? To me, you don’t feel like a person who cares for money much.”  
  
Riyu tried to keep her face stoic. Why, why did everyone ask her that? Maybe it would be better if she pretended to be like any other gold digger? At least she would avoid such embarrassing situations.  
  
“Because I don’t care about money,” She finally said. “I just want to be with him. And let’s end this topic here.”  
  
Zen nodded and smirked, “All right, but if this jerk still behaves strangely, you know who to call, right?”  
  
Riyu rolled her eyes, though she couldn’t help smiling, “Thank you Zen, but please stop calling him that.”

* * *

Jumin felt his head pulsing. He didn’t understand what was happening to him. He couldn’t sit still knowing that Riyu was probably talking to Zen now. In his head, various scenarios were born about how this meeting could go on, how it could end. He could not stop these images - Zen whispering sweet words in her ear, she in his embrace. He did not understand why such fears appear in his head and why he cares about it. Of course, he wouldn’t want his father to get married to an unfaithful woman, but… No, that wasn’t the reason. At the thought of his father’s association with Riyu, he got unpleasant chills and almost nausea. It wasn’t about his father. It was all about him alone. But why?  
  
He refrained from calling Assistant Kang and ordering her to return to work - he did not know if the meeting of the three of them would just simply end, or rather Riyu would be left alone with Zen. All he had to do was wait, bury himself in work, try to focus his thoughts on the reports. So he spent the next hours at work, tormenting himself with extra paperwork, just to not to think about the girl and Zen together. When Assistant Kang returned to work to prepare his schedule for the next day, he called her to his office.  
  
“Mr. Han?”  
  
“How did the meeting go?”  
  
Jaehee seemed very surprised by the fact that he was interested in it, “Er… It was nice.”  
  
“Nice?” Jumin raised an eyebrow and felt something twitch on his face. Did Assistant Kang notice this? Was something strange happening now with the expression on his face? Because she looked at him as if it were…  
  
“Yes, Riyu is a very nice person, surprisingly.”  
  
“Did Zen… Nevermind. Riyu returned after meeting straight to my house?”  
  
“Yes, I think so.”  
  
“Good. I’ve been able to look through more documents today than usual, so tomorrow you will have less work, Assistant Kang. Now excuse me.”  
  
When he got up from behind the desk and headed for the exit, he felt Jaehee’s shocked glance on him. Did he really look and act so strange?

* * *

When he arrived home, only Elizabeth the 3rd greeted him. Dinner was already waiting for him on the table, as well as the remains of Riyu’s supper. It worried him a little, she usually waited for him and they ate together. She usually greeted him before Elizabeth did. He got attached to it too quickly…  
  
He ate dinner in solitude and silence. Riyu had to be in her guest room, the light was visible under the door. After eating dinner, he hesitated for a moment but eventually knocked on her room.  
  
The silence that answered him alarmed him. Luckily, it didn’t last long. Finally, he heard the quiet and dim, “Jumin? Is that you?”  
  
“Yes. Can I come in?”  
  
“Yes, yes, please.”

When Jumin entered the guest room, Riyu just sat on the bed and rubbed her eyes, “I was a little tired and fell asleep.”

Jumin nodded and then approached slowly and sat down next to the girl on the bed, “I apologize if I was too rough this morning." 

"Apology accepted." 

"Riyu …” He did not look at her and felt uncomfortable when he said the next words. “Am I weird?”

“What? What do you mean by that?" 

"I can’t understand what’s going on in my head. In the morning you said I was behaving strangely. Assistant Kang was looking at me like at some freak today. Am I weird?" 

"Jumin…” Her voice seemed to break down. “What nonsense are you talking about? You’re not weird.”

“I feel strange. You know, every time a new woman appears in my father’s life, I felt like some threads were tightening around my head." 

"Threads?”

“I have the impression that there is a whole bundle of them in my head. Sometimes it unravels and these threads close around me, they choke me." 

"Do you mean your thoughts and feelings by these threads?" 

"I’m not entirely sure myself, but… Ever since you appeared, these threads began to tighten again." 

"Is that because I’m your father’s next woman?” Riyu’s voice was full of sadness. Was she sorry for him?

“Yes and… no. It’s different with you. It’s so different,” Jumin rubbed his face with his hand, then turned to the girl. She really looked worried. “That’s exactly what I’m talking about…" 

Riyu blinked, "What?" 

"Your concern is honest… Your kind words are honest. You are nothing like all those false women who have been in my and my father’s life. And that… I’m not used to it." 

"But that’s… A good thing, right?” Riyu smiled gently, uncertainly.

“Yes, I think so. And yet… It all makes me feel anxious. I am constantly concerned about you. Partially because my father entrusted you under my protection, but also… I’m just worried about you like I’d be worried about any human being.”

“I’m not sure I know what you mean.”

“I don’t want you to marry my father.”

Riyu stared at him in amazement. She opened her mouth a few times as if to say something, but no words came out of her throat. None but quiet, “Jumin…”

“You can say what you want, I know you don’t really want this marriage either.”

“Jumin…”

“I would like to know why you do it, but you don’t want to tell me for some reason.”

“Jumin…” Riyu suddenly caught him by the hand, interrupting his wave of words. He blinked and looked at her. “You are a really wonderful person. I understand that you are worried, but please do not bring this topic again. I just… I have to do it. I have to.”

Jumin felt his palm trembling in the grip of her little fingers. The emotions he felt now were overwhelming, “If you in any trouble, you can tell me… I will try to help you.”

The girl released his hand and did something he did not expect at all. She embraced him. Jumin froze as paralyzed. Riyu put her arms around his neck and pressed her head against his shoulder.

“What… What are you doing?”

“I just… I felt you needed it,” The girl whispered.

Jumin’s heart beat quickly, but it felt… It was pleasant, warm. Slowly and hesitantly, he returned her embrace, placing his hand gently on her back, “I feel like you need it too.”

“Maybe a little…” She laughed in sadness. “Don’t you mind… To stay like this for a moment?”

Jumin shook his head. He slowly caressed the girl’s back. She shuddered and snuggled into him tighter. They stayed like this for a long time. When they finally pulled apart, Riyu smiled sweetly at him, though tears glistened in her eyes.

“I won’t force you,” Jumin began, “but remember that if you need help, you can count on me.”

“I know that, Jumin.”

Jumin reached his hand to the girl’s face, brushed a strand of brown hair from her temple. Riyu blinked and blushed charmingly.

“It’s really weird… One time you make these threads tighten, and another they completely untangle.”

“I hope that now I will only untangle them.”

“You are incredibly cute.”

Riyu snorted quietly, “Stop saying such things. I don’t know if Mr. Chairman would be pleased.”

Jumin sighed and closed his eyes, “I think I’m starting to be jealous of him…” He whispered under his breath.

“Huh? What did you say?”

Jumin shook his head, “Nothing important. You should go back to sleep. You said you were tired.” He got up from the bed and turned to leave, but then the girl caught him by the sleeve.

“Wait… You recently enjoyed spending time in commoners’ way. What do you say about another try? Would you have time for a walk? Tomorrow? Of course, I will understand if you have a lot of work and-”

“I will definitely find time for you.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter ^^ It’s quite a fluffy one :) But don’t be fooled, from now on the story will keep getting angstier :>  
I can’t believe it’s still such a slow burn. How I lasted so long I don’t even know.

_** Zen: **So you think we can invite them to the party?  
  
** Riyu**: yes, I think it’s a great idea ~! ^^  
  
** Riyu: **Thank you, Zen.  
  
** Zen:** always at your service!  
  
** Zen:** _

_   
** [Jaehee Kang has entered the chat room]  
** _

_  
** Jaehee Kang: **Riyu, Zen, good morning.  
  
** Zen: **hello, Jaehee ^^  
  
** Riyu:** yes, hello, how is work going?  
**  
Jaehee Kang:** Not bad. But I have a question for you, Riyu.  
  
** Jaehee Kang: **Mr. Han ordered me not to set any meetings for the evening because…  
  
** Jaehee Kang:** you are going for a walk?  
  
** Zen: **_

_** Riyu: **um… yeah ^^’  
  
** Riyu: **Will that causes any problems for you, Jaehee?  
  
** Jaehee Kang:** thank you for asking, but no. It actually means less work for me, but…  
  
** Jaehee Kang:** I just don’t remember when Mr. Han was on a walk lately.  
  
** Riyu:** So it’s good that I want to change it? ^^  
  
** Jaehee Kang: **I guess…  
  
** Zen: **_

_**Zen: **Why did I feel this strange feeling suddenly?  
  
** Zen: **ugh ;;; This guy is acting strange…  
  
** Riyu:** it was my idea with this walk  
  
** Riyu: **and Jumin doesn’t behave strangely ;;  
  
** Zen:** Let’s just hope that nobody will see you together…  
  
** Jaehee Kang: **Zen is right. Not long ago Mr. Han dealt with rumors about you two. It’s better if these rumors wouldn’t come back…  
  
** Riyu: **I want to take him to a little-known park, I don’t think there will be many people.  
  
** Zen:** you don’t plan to murder him or something like that? lol  
  
** Riyu: **what? ^^’  
  
** Zen: **sorry, I think I spent to much time with Seven lately  
  
** Riyu:** Yeah, that’s definitely what Seven would say ^^_’_   
  
** Jaehee Kang: **well, I’m glad you two get along so much.  
  
** Zen:** sigh ;;; sorry, Jaehee, I can’t agree. It somehow worries me.  
  
** Riyu: **don’t be like that, Zen ;;;  
  
** Riyu:** you have these bad feelings just because you don’t like him._

* * *

The walk was quite normal and nice. For sure Riyu would feel less strange if it wasn’t for the two bodyguards who followed them. They kept some distance from them, but still…

They talked about everything and nothing, the time passed very nicely. Jumin even agreed to try the tastes of the ice creams that Riyu chose, and she has to admit that these were quite unusual flavors - such as lemonade or mojito. Riyu suppressed a laugh as they sat on the bench to eat. Jumin, in his perfect outfit, eating ice cream with a face as if he were surprised that something might taste so good… it was quite a unique sight.

“What a shame cats can’t eat ice cream…” He said suddenly. “I think I just came up with the idea for a new project.”

This time, Riyu chuckled, though suddenly she felt sorry for Jaehee. She would have to apologize to her later because she provoked the idea in his head.

The park was not visited by many people. Those who passed by gave Jumin strange looks - he didn’t really fit into this environment - but he didn’t care. At one point, as they passed by the trash can, Riyu heard a strange whimper. She stopped.

“Jumin? Do you hear that?”

“What?”

“I think it comes from the trash…” Riyu approached the object and looked inside.

“Wait, you can’t just -”

By the time Jumin could finish his sentence, Riyu was already half diving in the trash can, “Oh God! It’s moving!”

Riyu suddenly felt someone grab her waist and pulls her out, then put her on the ground. Of course, it was Jumin. However, she managed to catch a bag that was moving.

“What are you doing?” Jumin looked at her simultaneously angry and amazed.

Riyu did not answer, put the bag on the ground and untied it. Quiet whimpering intensified. Inside the bag… there were four puppies. Tiny puppies, they barely opened their eyes. Riyu felt her heart break.

“Jumin…” Her voice has already broken. Tears came to her eyes.

Jumin squatted in front of her. As usual with a stoic expression, “That’s weird.”

“Who… Who could do such a thing ?!” Riyu was already speaking through her tears, unable to stop them. “We must help them! Jumin, please, we must help them somehow!”

Riyu began to take off her coat.

“What are you doing?” Jumin asked her.

“We have to… We have to wrap them in something.”

“Take my coat,” Jumin calmly removed his coat and, without worrying about whether it gets dirty, put it on the ground next to the bag. Riyu gently put four puppies on it, still crying.

Jumin handed her a handkerchief, then straightened up and looked around, “There are no cameras here.”

Riyu wrapped the puppies with the material tightly and began to wipe her tears with a handkerchief, “This is a poor neighborhood.”

Jumin sighed, “It’s a pity, the cameras would make the investigation easier.”

Riyu sniffed, “Investigation?”

“I’m not going to leave it like this. I will do everything so that the person responsible for this will be punished.”

Riyu swallowed hard. For some reason, her heart flooded with a pleasant warmth. She cried even more. Jumin crouched next to her again, “Riyu? Did I say something wrong?”

Riyu shook her head with a smile, “We should take them to the vet.”

* * *

Jumin called the police and left one of the security guards in place to describe the situation to them. Then he and Riyu took the puppies to the limousine and drove straight to the vet. Jumin was furious with the person who had committed such a cruel act. But he wasn’t mad at this person just because of the puppies, he was mad because this person made Riyu worry so much… She cried as if her heart was falling apart. What a gentle and tender person she was… Despite her fierce attitude, she had a soft heart.  
  
Fortunately, after the veterinarian examined the puppies, it turned out that they were still to be saved. They were cold, dirty and dehydrated, but the vet gave them a good chance of survival. The vet also agreed that he would be their temporary home.  
  
On the way back, when they were sitting in the limousine, Riyu still looked sad.  
  
“I will ask Assistant Kang to spread the adoption ads wherever possible. These puppies will quickly find a good home, I guarantee you.”  
  
Riyu smiled gratefully at him, “Thank you… People can be so cruel.”  
  
“These puppies were lucky you find them.”  
  
“And you, Jumin. I couldn’t do much alone, except handed them to the vet.”  
  
“It’s still a lot.” Jumin scanned the girl’s face. There were still tears on her cheeks. He didn’t understand why he felt such a strong need to touch her now, but he reached out with both hands to her face and gently wiped the tears from her skin with his thumbs. “You’re such an extremely strong yet so kind person… I don’t think I ever meet someone like you before.”  
  
Riyu blinked, looked into his eyes. He still didn’t take his hands from her face, cupped her cheeks tenderly. He leaned toward her, still not quite aware of what he was doing and why he was doing it. The girl’s gaze leaped from his eyes to his lips. Their trembling breaths combined into one.  
  
The girl suddenly put both hands on his chest, “J-Jumin…”  
  
Her almost frightened voice snapped him out of this strange, bewildering trance. He slowly withdrew his head. He didn’t know what to say.  
  
“I think…” Riyu was also chosing the words with difficulty. “We shouldn’t… It’s inappropriate… I…”  
  
Jumin took his hands off her face, leaned stiffly against the seat, adjusted his tie and cleared his throat, “I’m sorry. I’m not sure why I wanted to… Let’s just forget that.”  
  
“Yes…” Riyu said softly, clutching the fabric of her dress. “Let’s forget that…”  
  
His heart was still pounding. God… did he just try to kiss her? A woman whom his father entrusted to him? How was he supposed to forget about it? And how was he supposed to ignore these confusing feelings?

* * *

_**Jumin Han: **Assistant Kang.  
  
** Jaehee Kang:** Yes? I’m here.  
  
** Jumin Han: **Don’t you want a dog by any chance?  
  
** Jaehee Kang: **???  
  
** Riyu: **When we were on a walk, we found puppies abandoned in the trash…  
  
** Jaehee Kang:** _

_**Jumin Han:** Yes, that’s true. We’re looking for a home for them, and since you’ve always looked after Elizabeth well enough, I thought you might want to take care of the dog.  
  
** Jaehee Kang:** _

_**Jaehee Kang: **I can’t take a dog, Mr. Han. Who will you leave Elizabeth with if needed?  
  
** Jumin Han:** Now that Riyu is here, she can look after her.  
  
** Jaehee Kang: **Riyu will not stay in your apartment forever…  
  
** Jumin Han: **Right. I almost forgot about that.  
  
** Riyu:** Um… ^^ ’  
  
** Jaehee Kang:** …. ;;;  
  
** Jumin Han: **Maybe Yoosung? Or Zen? I wouldn’t entrust any animal to Seven.  
  
** Jumin Han:** Anyway, Assistant Kang.  
  
** Jumin Han: **Tomorrow you will have to prepare adoption announcements and send them to several places.  
  
** Jaehee Kang:**_

_** Riyu:** Please, Jaehee… I know we give you additional work, but it’s important to me.  
  
** Jumin Han: **You don’t have to ask her, Riyu. It’s her job.  
  
** Riyu: **No… I don’t think it’s her job, that’s why we should apologize and thank her.  
  
** Jaehee Kang: **Thank you for saying that, Riyu. But Mr. Han is right. It’s my job. Do not worry.  
  
** Jumin Han: **Her duties include everything I ask her to do.  
  
** Jumin Han:** And you are just an extremely nice person, as I already said today…  
  
** Riyu: **Um… Yes, thank you, Jumin. I’ll go to sleep now, goodnight both of you!  
  
  
** [Riyu has left the chat room]**  
_  
  
Riyu sighed and slipped under the cover on her bed. She still had this ‘accident’ in the car in her head, before her imagination’s eyes… They both said they must forget about it. But it’s easier said than done. Her heart was beating faster at the thought alone.  
  
When they returned to the apartment, they ate dinner in silence and awkwardness. Riyu escaped to her room as soon as she could. What was happening now in her head and heart disturbed her greatly. She had to talk to someone.  
  
And she decided to call the one who recently offered to help her if needed.  
  
Zen picked up the call almost immediately, “What? Why? This jerk did something weird?”  
  
“No, no, no, Zen, calm down!”  
  
Zen took a deep breath and then let it out, “God… Don’t scare me like that! I asked you to call when something strange happened, so I thought… What’s going on?”  
  
Riyu began to tightening a piece of bedding in her fingers, she felt embarrassed, “Actually… It’s related to Jumin… Just don’t freak out…”  
  
“I’m already freaking out…”  
  
“Zen, please… I don’t have anyone else to talk to about it. Jaehee… Jumin is her boss, that would be too awkward. Seven would definitely turn everything into a joke and Yoosung… He’s just too innocent, "Riyu sighed.  
  
"Too innocent? I’m freaking out more and more…”  
  
“I know you don’t like Jumin… And I’m sorry to bother you.”  
  
“Don’t say that! You don’t bother me!”  
  
Riyu took a deep breath, “I think I… I might start… falling for Jumin.”  
  
Silence.  
  
“Z-Zen? Are you there?”  
  
“I am… I just… I think I heard you wrong. Can you say it again?”  
  
Riyu growled, felt her face flushed, “No, don’t make me repeat myself. It’s embarrassing enough already, Zen.”  
  
“Did you… Did you just say… You started to…” Zen couldn’t say it, he just couldn’t force it through his throat, “…for this jerk?”  
  
“Yes…” Riyu whispered softly and dipped her head in the cover. She was glad that she was talking to Zen over the phone and he didn’t have to look at her now.  
  
“I… Er… I don’t know what to say. I can’t imagine how anyone could…”  
  
“Of course you can’t… You two don’t get along too much. But Jumin was so nice to me, we spent a lot of time together and… I don’t even know when it started. And today… Today… Jumin… We almost… Jumin wanted to kiss me. ”  
  
“WHAT? I knew this guy is weird! Does he force himself on you?! I kill-”  
  
“Zen, Zen, stop it! It’s not like that at all! Calm down!”  
  
Zen breathed again, “I’m sorry… But you… His father…”  
  
“I know! That’s why I wanted to talk to someone about it… We can’t… I don’t know, maybe it’s… We were both emotional… Maybe that’s why it happened. I mean… almost happened.”  
  
“Emotional? Why?”  
  
“Ah, you probably haven’t read the chat room yet. We found puppies abandoned in the trash…”  
  
Riyu talked to Zen for some time. Soon they changed the subject to something else, which for a moment managed to chase away her thoughts about Jumin, but then Zen returned to a similar topic again, “Riyu… If you don’t want to, you don’t have to tell me. I know that when we were having coffee you wanted us to leave this topic alone, but… Why Mr. Chairman?”  
  
Riyu was already so emotional and moved today that she let her emotions and instincts carry her again, “I will explain some things to you, Zen… But promise me that you will not reveal it to anyone. It must remain between us.”

* * *

At the same time, Jumin was talking on the phone with V. In his bedroom, calmly sipping wine from a glass.  
  
“From what I’ve seen, Riyu gets along with everyone,” V said, and only part of the information reached Jumin’s mind.  
  
“Yes, yes.”  
  
“It’s quite surprising. But I’m glad I made the right choice.”  
  
“Yes, you are right. Have you set a date for the party?”  
  
“Not yet, but I will inform you all soon. Jumin?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“I have the feeling that you called me for a specific reason, and now you’re barely saying anything.”  
  
“Is that so?”  
  
“Yes. Are you going to say why you really called?”  
  
“Well, it’s associated with Riyu.”  
  
“Oh? What exactly do you mean?”  
  
Jumin took a long sip of wine, “I just feel weird.”  
  
“You feel weird? And it has something to do with Riyu?”  
  
“Yes, exactly.”  
  
“Jumin… You have to be more specific. Do you feel strange because she is your father’s woman?”  
  
“Well, it certainly doesn’t help. But that’s not all.”  
  
“So why?”  
  
“Riyu is surprisingly nice, tender, has a soft heart. She is pretty, cute…”  
  
“Um… Cute?”  
  
“Yes, that’s exactly what I think. And it gives me no peace. In fact, for some time I can’t stop thinking about her.”  
  
V laughed awkwardly, which pulled Jumin out of his deep thoughts, “What? Did I say something funny?”  
  
“No… I just think… Maybe you’re starting to feel something for her?”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Seriously, Jumin… You’re hopeless when it comes to this matter. Of course I mean you fall in love with her.”  
  
Jumin was speechless for a moment. He froze and his heart almost stopped its beating, “What?”  
  
“Well… I must admit, that - I didn’t foresee,” V laughed again.  
  
“It’s impossible. I mean… Riyu has to marry my father. Not that I liked this idea, but… I couldn’t do that to him.”  
  
“You couldn’t do what to him? Life would be too easy if we could control our hearts…”  
  
“I think I must… I must be going now. Goodbye, V.”  
  
“Jumin, wait-”  
  
Jumin hung up - he didn’t remember when was the last time he did this to his best friend. But he just couldn’t keep talking with him any longer. His stomach clenched. He placed the glass of the wine at the table nearby, rest his elbows on his knees and hid his face in both his hands.  
  
_God… _He thought. _Am I really… Falling in love with her? Why her?_  
  
Why her? His heart couldn’t make the worst choice…


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKEY! The drama has come!  
In this one, Riyu fucked up a bit, but don’t judge her, she’s just a human, she makes mistakes :< And she has her reasons…

Some time has passed, another few or maybe a dozen or so days. During all this time neither Riyu nor Jumin touched on the subject of their “almost kiss”. Apparently, they both were just fulfilling what they said in a limousine that day - they had to forget about it. Of course, at the beginning it was awkward, but with time everything returned to normal. At least this was how it looked at first glance.

One evening all RFA members went to the karaoke club. Jumin didn’t like such meetups, but he accepted them mainly because of others. After all, he valued their company, even if it was annoying at times. And Riyu was very excited about this and about the fact that finally, she would meet everyone in person - until now she had the opportunity to meet in person only Jaehee and Zen.

Riyu’s greeting with Zen and Jaehee went quite normally. Although something twitched in Jumin’s heart when Zen hugged the girl and called her ‘baby’. Yoosung was almost crying with excitement by the fact that he could finally see her, which amused Riyu. Seven… Well, there were many screams and jokes and a tight embrace. But what was most important for Jumin - Riyu was smiling and seemed really pleased.

Then alcohol appeared. Jumin mainly watched and listened to others singing and spoiling known songs. Although Riyu has had a nice voice…

Thanks to her voice, he would endure it somehow, endure it and maybe even consider the meetup successful, but then… Riyu’s phone rang. The girl grabbed it, looked at the screen and squeaked.

“Quiet! Quiet everyone!” It was clear from her voice and behavior that she had already drunk too much. Jumin was beginning to regret that he hadn’t stopped her, but he didn’t want to interfere in her decisions - he told himself that it wasn’t his business.

Seven, who was just yelling the refrain of the song in his annoying voice, fell silent. Others also looked at Riyu.

“Mr. Chairman is calling!”

Jumin paled immediately. However, before he could even think what to do in this situation, Riyu already answered the phone, “Mr. Han! I’m so glad you’re calling!”

Jumin put his face in his hand. It will be a disaster…

Jaehee glanced at him knowingly, also pale. Yoosung and Zen looked embarrassed. Seven barely suppressed a laugh.

“Me? I’m having a great time! We’re at karaoke club! Jumin? Yes, he is here too! Jumin, say hi to your dad!”

“Riyu… I think it would be better if-”

“Aw, he’s too shy.”

“Hello, Mr. Chairman!!!” Seven yelled loudly and then began to laugh hysterically.

“Ah, this is just one of my friends! I’m sorry, Ms. Han, I will be going now, I want to have some more fun! I miss you too, darling!” Riyu hung up and started laughing along with Seven.

Jumin felt sick. Did she just call his father 'darling’? He knew it was alcohol, but still…

“Oh, oh! This is my favorite song!” Riyu exclaimed as the title of the next song appeared on the screen. She got up from the sofa and ran to the microphone.

“Let’s sing together!” Seven joined her quickly.

Jumin put down his glass of drink, knowing he wouldn’t swallow the next sip. When Seven and Riyu started singing, the others seemed to forget the whole situation with his father and start cheering them on. Jumin’s head was buzzing. He didn’t know how long he would last, how much more he would endure before he exploded… He didn’t recognize himself.

“OH MY GOD, Riyu!” Seven shouted when the information appeared on the screen that they had achieved the highest score.

The girl jumped several times in place, “We are the best, Defender of Justice!”

“YES!” Seven grabbed the girl under her back and legs and lifted her in his arms. Riyu squeaked, Seven faltered, but somehow managed to remain on his feet. “We’re THE BEST!” Suddenly he started to spin around with the girl, and she began to squeak and giggle.

That was too much for Jumin. When he got up from the sofa, he felt Zen’s gaze on him - but he ignored it.

The moment he stepped toward the delighted pair of friends, Seven fell over and Riyu fell on him. They both laughed out loud.

“That’s enough, Riyu,” Jumin said coldly and now he felt everyone’s eyes on him. Only Seven still laughed and rolled on his stomach as the girl slid off him.

“Chill out!” Riyu snorted, unsuccessfully trying to get to her feet.

Jumin clenched his jaw, grabbed the girl by the arm and raised her more sharply than he intended.

“Dude!” He heard Zen’s angry voice behind him, but he ignored him again.

“You have enough for today,” He hissed at the girl, his tone completely out of control.

Riyu jerked her hand free from his fingers, frowned, “What are you thinking?! You’re not my babysitter!”

“What am I thinking? What are you thinking! Must I remind you that you are under my protection? Don’t you understand?”

“Yes, I understand! Your daddy will not be happy that you let me come here and get drunk so that I can stop thinking!”

After what she shouted, an awkward silence fell in their room. Even Seven stopped laughing. Riyu bit her lower lip and looked down, “I’m sorry, I’ll go to the toilet,” She mumbled, passed Jumin and quickly slipped out of the room.

For a short while, everyone remained frozen in a place. Finally, Jumin moved to follow the girl, but he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Zen.

“I’ll go after her,” Said the white-haired man with an angry look.

Jumin looked back at him coldly, “Why?”

“Dude, do you really think she wants to see you now?”

“Yeah, Juju, you were quite harsh with her,” When Seven added that, Zen already left the room, didn’t wait for Jumin’s permission, which angered him even more. And then… oh, great! His phone just rang! He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at its screen, “Shit.”

“Is this…?”

“Yes, my father,” He answered before Jaehee could finish her question. “I’m sorry. I must leave for a minute and explain this whole situation to him.”

* * *

Riyu was sitting on the steps in front of the club, her head hanging between her knees. She stared at the concrete below her, her hair falling on her face. She felt sick and it was buzzing in her head. Perhaps she should listen to Zen, who discreetly pointed out to her that she probably get carried away a bit with alcohol. “It won’t solve your problems,” He told her then. “It will only cause more. Believe me, I’ve been there.”

“Riyu…?”

She looked up and glanced at the direction from where the voice came. Zen was just walking toward her.

“Thank God, it’s you… I was looking for you everywhere. You said you were going to the toilet.”

"I was in the toilet,“ She explained in a weak voice. "But then I felt that I need to get out to get some fresh air.”

Zen slowly sat down on the step next to her, “How are you feeling?”

“I feel terrible. I smell like alcohol, I embarrassed myself in front of Mr. Chairman and Jumin would probably be in trouble because of me. God, what was I thinking?”

“What are you talking about? Don’t worry about this jerk, he’ll be fine. Anyway, he doesn’t deserve your concern after the way he treated you.”

Riyu shook her head and immediately understood that it was a stupid idea because suddenly nausea returned to her stomach. Somehow she endured it, “Jumin had the right to get angry. You can’t deny that I gave him a reason.”

Zen pulled a packet of cigarettes from his pocket. He offered her one, but she refused. He alone lit one cigarette, inhaled and let the smoke out the other direction, away from her face, “I still think this guy is allowing himself too much.”

“Please, Zen, you know I don’t like it when you talk about him like that.”

“You are an angel, really.”

Riyu snorted, “Seriously? You saying this after what you just witnessed? I am far from an angel.”

“What you said… That you drink because you want to stop thinking…”

“Forget it, it was stupid.”

“No, I don’t think so. And I understand you after everything you told me. But I still think you should… No matter how much I dislike Jumin, you should tell him.”

“Zen, I’ve already explained to you why I can’t do this. You are not going to tell him, are you?”

Zen sighed deeply, “No, I promised and I will keep it a secret, although I don’t feel good about it.”

“I-” Riyu suddenly felt severe nausea. She quickly got up from the stairs and ran to the side to vomit. Not even a moment passed and Zen was next to her, holding her hair. Wonderfully, she was just spewing the contents of her stomach in the presence of the famous actor Hyun Ryu. Could it be worse? Of course, it could, because somehow, despite how nasty she felt, she heard someone’s footsteps.

“Riyu?” It was definitely Jumin’s voice. She didn’t dare look at him.

“Dude, you should take her home,” Zen suggested.

“Yes, I agree.”

When she was finally sure she had finished vomiting, Jumin helped her straighten up. She was so tired at that moment, and she was dizzy so much that she forgot about embarrassment. She wasn’t sure how Jumin led her to the car, because she awoke suddenly in a limo, in the back seat.

“Jumin?”

“I’m here.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Everything is fine, don’t worry.”

She said something to him, but she wasn’t sure what because she simply fell asleep.

* * *

Riyu slumped on his shoulder and fell asleep. Jumin did not try to wake her or move her away, even despite the unpleasant smell she now had around her. He was worried about her. This was not her normal behavior. Besides, what she said… That she would like to stop thinking. Something was bothering her. Something she didn’t want to talk to him.

When they arrived home, he just took her in his arms and carried her into the building. She didn’t even wake up in the elevator. Her clothes were dirty and she needed a bath, but he wouldn’t dare undress her. He laid her gently on the sofa. He decided that he would let her sleep for a while.

Elizabeth was at her side immediately, “Look out for her for a moment,” Jumin asked her, then went to refresh himself and change into sleeping clothes. When he did it and left the bathroom, he found the girl sitting on the sofa, with a face suggesting complete confusion.

“Riyu,” He called her, and when she looked at him, still surprised, he began to explain, “You fell asleep along the way. Don’t you remember anything?”

Riyu put a hand in her messy hair, “The last thing I can remember is vomiting in front of Zen.”

Jumin sighed softly, but did not want to comment, “How are you feeling?” He asked instead.

“Better? I guess. But I’m still dizzy.”

“You should take a bath and go to sleep.”

“Yes, yes, you are right,” The girl leaned forward to take off her shoes. Jumin took a step closer and watched her closely as she stood on her feet. He was afraid that the girl would lose her balance, but somehow she managed and went to the bathroom.

Jumin decided not to fall asleep until he was sure that the girl is safely laying in her bed. So he waited in the living room, stroking the purring Elizabeth coiled on his lap.

Riyu looked and smelled much better when she left the bathroom. Dressed in a nightgown and wrapped in a bathrobe, she walked slowly over to Jumin and sat down next to him with a soft sigh.

“You should go to sleep-”

“I’m really sorry, Jumin. Is your father mad at you? Or at me? Have you talked to him?”

“Yes, I talked to him. He was more worried than angry, but I was able to calm him down and explain the situation.”

Riyu leaned forward and buried her face in her hands, “Thank you. I fell so stupid now.”

“Riyu… You know that if something bad happens, you can tell me.”

The girl looked up at him and smiled, “I know, Jumin. And I would like to explain everything to you, but I can’t.”

Jumin nodded, “I understand. Although I just want to know you better.”

Riyu straightened up and scratched Elizabeth, still lying on Jumin’s lap, behind her ear, “Well, I’m not usually so drunk.”

“Oh, I haven’t had a chance to tell you before. Another pup has found a home. As soon as he grows up, he will go to a family that already has two dogs, also from a shelter. I already asked Seven to check if they could be entrusted with another animal. ”

“That’s wonderful! Then just one of the four still needs a home… What about the person who left them?”

“Unfortunately they haven’t been found yet.”

Riyu nodded silently. They both sat there for a moment, and the silence that hung between them became thick. Of course, at such moments the least wanted memories would come to mind most often. And so it happened this time. Jumin shifted uneasily in his place when he remembered how he had tried to kiss her the other day…

“Jumin…” Riyu spoke suddenly, and the weak and sweet tone of her voice made him tremble. The girl was sitting so close to him, she wasn’t wearing too many clothes, she smelled like her shampoo.

“Yes?” He asked in a low voice.

“I have the impression that I have never thanked you properly for everything you do for me. Despite all the stupid things I do. You are really amazing. Thank you."

Jumin wanted to answer something, but then he felt Riyu gently reaching for his face. Then he felt her lips on his cheek. Her lips were pleasantly warm, soft, moist… She held them in place for a moment, and when she pulled them back, Jumin turned his head toward her. Their faces were as close as they had been in the limousine, their breathing combined into one. God… how much he wanted to kiss her. Slowly and carefully, he lifted her chin with his fingers. He felt the girl’s breath tremble.

"J-Jumin…”

“You shouldn’t do such things,” He whispered, looking into her eyes. “Do you know how difficult it is to hold back now?”

“Jumin… I…” Her shivering, cracking voice didn’t really help him to stay in control.

“Shh… I won’t do anything inappropriate,” He leaned toward her and also kissed her cheek, but very close to her mouth, so that he felt the corner of her lips under his own. Back away from her and not kiss her again, straight on the lips, felt like torture. But he managed to control himself, “You should go to sleep now.”

Riyu blushed charmingly, stared at him, then suddenly jumped up, “Yes, goodnight, Jumin.”

He followed her with his gaze to her room, with a sore heart. He knew that Riyu would never belong to him…


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely long chapter :o  
Writing some scenes was uncomfortable and we’re starting to get into a part of the story when things start to take a pretty bad turn. So bear with me.

Riyu woke up with a terrible headache and photophobia. She pressed her face into the pillow and didn’t have the strength to move. She only remembered fragments of what was happening at the karaoke club yesterday night. She didn’t know if it was a good or bad thing. She lay still for a long time before she decided to reach for the phone.   
  
  
_**[Riyu has entered the chat room] **  
  
  
**Riyu: **uh … hello?   
**  
707: **hello!!!  
  
**707:** how do you feel lololol   
  
**Riyu:** my head is breaking in half, I have a desert in my throat and I can barely see these letters   
  
**707:** lololol  
  
**707: **but more importantly   
  
**707: **do you remember what we achieve yesterday???!!!_

_ **707:** _

_**Riyu: **um… no?  
  
**Riyu:** I have no idea what you’re talking about  
  
**707:** _

_**707:** why?   
  
**707: **we were SO great!!!   
  
**707:** and you forgot?!   
  
**707: **how could you?!   
  
**Riyu:** I’m sorry? ^^ ‘   
  
  
**[Jumin Han has entered the chat room] **  
  
  
**Jumin Han:** Riyu, you’re here.   
  
**Riyu:** good morning, Jumin.   
  
**Jumin Han: **You don’t feel well?   
  
**Riyu:** I have a nasty hangover…   
  
**Jumin Han:** I just ordered breakfast for you.   
  
**Riyu: **scrambled eggs and whole-grain bread?   
  
**Jumin Han: **yes.   
  
**Riyu: **you are amazing T-T  
  
**Jumin Han:** then why are you crying?  
  
**707:** lololol  
  
**Riyu:** I’m moved to tears T-T  
  
**Riyu:** oh, I’m sorry, I have to go!   
  
  
**[Riyu has left the chat room] **  
_  
  
Her phone vibrated and the screen showed that Mr. Chairman was just calling her. She immediately felt sick to her stomach. Pick up or ignore? She didn’t want to talk to him, but if she doesn’t, Mr. Chairman will probably call Jumin. And she caused him enough trouble… So she took a deep breath and picked up the phone, “Mr. Han! Good morning!” Only then did she discover how hoarse her voice was.   
  
“You don’t sound very good, my dear."   
  
Riyu chuckled embarrassed, "I sang a lot yesterday, that’s why…"   
  
"And alcohol has nothing to do with it?” For the first time since she spoke to this old man, she heard anger in his voice. He was usually very nice to her. But well… she brings it upon herself.

“Um… Yes, I could drink a little too much yesterday… But Jumin was with me, so nothing bad happened."   
  
Mr. Han sighed, "Riyu, darling, you know you can’t rely on my son forever, right?”  
  
“I… yes, yes, I know. I’m sorry, nothing like that happens ever again! I behave like this because… I miss you, Mr. Han,” She felt tears in her eyes as she forced herself to say that. At the same time, a memory came back to her mind - she and Jumin sitting on the sofa, her stupid idea to kiss his cheek, and then he who kissed her so close to her lips that she barely stopped herself from turning that kiss into a more intimate one… Her heart beat painfully when she realized how strongly she fell into the trap of feelings she has for Jumin.  
  
“Riyu? Riyu, can you hear me?"   
  
She blinked, "I’m sorry… I was lost in my thoughts.”  
  
“I was just saying that I know how to get rid off your loneliness," Mr. Chairman explained and Riyu froze in fear.   
  
"Y-yes?”  
  
“I will be able to return to Korea for a few days, we can have dinner together, spend a few days at the hotel. What do you think?"   
  
Riyu felt dizzy. Dinner? Hotel?! "That’s… That’s a fantastic idea!”  
  
“I knew you would like it."   
  
"But… But, maybe we can take Jumin with us for dinner? I mean… Our last dinner together did not go well. Now, when we’re getting along better, it will certainly be different. And we have to repay him somehow that he hosts me for such a long time. ”  
  
“Hm… Yes, I think it’s a good idea. I will contact you again darling and we will arrange the details. For now, I have to say goodbye.”  
  
“Have a nice day, Mr. Han.”  
  
Riyu hung up faster than she intended and stared blankly at the screen before realizing that she had two unread messages from Jumin on the phone.  
  
_Riyu? Is everything all right? You suddenly disappeared.  
  
Riyu, I can’t reach you. Please let me know if everything is all right._  
  
She pursed her lips so as not to cry, then responded to the message with trembling fingers.  
  
_Your father called. He returns to Korea for a few days. He wants to take me to dinner and… I have to spend this time in a hotel with him._  
  
She waited an alarmingly long time for his response. Maybe Jumin was just busy?  
  
_I understand._  
  
It was a very short message. Riyu felt a tightness in her heart.  
  
_Jumin… I tell your father that I’d like you to accompany us to dinner. I know I am asking for much, but it would be easier for me if you were there.  
  
What else? Should I stay in a hotel with you two as well?_  
  
Riyu blinked. She did not expect such a harsh answer. Jumin must have been angry with her. Of course he was angry. Of course she was hurting him now. But she had no choice, though she didn’t feel good about it either.  
  
Before Riyu could think about what she should answer, she received another message.  
  
_I apologize. I got unnecessarily angry. Of course I will accompany you to dinner if it is to help you.  
  
Thank you, Jumin. And I’m sorry._  
  
It was all too much for her. She felt like she couldn’t cope with all of this anymore. But she had to endure somehow… She had to.

* * *

A few days passed since Jumin learned that his father planned to return to Korea for a few days. During this time he tried not to show how angry he was, how much he wanted all this to turn out to be an unfunny joke. He tried with all his might to deal with the pain that ripped his heart apart. However, there was an awkward atmosphere between him and Riyu all that time.  
  
Now, finally, the day of the dinner had arrived. Jumin was ready to leave and waited at the door for Riyu. When she joined him, he felt as if someone had hit him in the stomach. She looked… She looked just like his father would want her to look. Her dress in bright color was short, revealing neckline and shoulders in cutouts which were too bold for his taste. Riyu pulled the edge of the dress down, it was obvious that she felt very awkward in these pieces of material.  
  
She smiled wryly at him, “What do you think?”  
  
“My father will be pleased.”  
  
Riyu looked down. Jumin immediately regretted his bitter comment, but he couldn’t manage an apology. He was too… furious. Icily furious.  
  
He also noticed that the girl had a small suitcase with her, “What do you need it for?”  
  
“I didn’t tell you? After dinner… I’m going with your father to the hotel…”  
  
Another hit straight to the stomach.  
  
“I understand.”  
  
“Jumin… I…” She looked up suddenly, her eyes moist. “I don’t know what to say…”  
  
“You don’t have to say anything. You have no reason to explain to me. We should be leaving now or else we’ll be late.”  
  
They spent the road to the restaurant in silence. Jumin felt almost the same as he had felt when met her the first time. So… empty and angry. Almost… Because now she was no longer a stranger to him.  
  
They went to the table the waiter showed them. Jumin saw that the girl was making very uncertain steps as they approached his father. And when they were finally there, she was gray as paper.  
  
“Father,” Jumin did not control the cold tone of his voice.  
  
“My son, my dear,” The old man took the girl’s hand and kissed its knuckles. Jumin had to catch his breath to control himself. Riyu chuckled stiffly and took her hand away quickly.  
  
“Mr. Han, nice to see you.”  
  
“Nice to see you both,” His father answered with a smile. “I heard from Riyu that you get along better and better.”  
  
Jumin pushed back the chair for Riyu before his father could do so. The girl thanked him and he took his place next to her. His father didn’t seem to mind. He joined them at the table, pleased.  
  
“Ah, where are my manners. You look breathtaking, darling.”  
  
“T-thank you,” Riyu whispered, looking at the empty plate. “You look good too, Mr. Han, handsome as always.”  
  
“Hahaha, isn’t she cute?”  
  
“Yes, she is.”  
  
His father looked at him strangely. Has he overdone? Did he say it too suggestively?  
  
Waiters with trays of food came to the rescue. They spent the next half an hour talking, which was getting more and more awkward. Jumin felt he couldn’t listen to the sweet words Riyu and his father exchanged with each other.  
  
But the worst was yet to come.  
  
At one point, his father asked Riyu to sit closer to him. Jumin had to clench his jaw so as not to say something. His father began to whisper to the girl, which slowly drove him crazy. But he controlled himself… He stayed stoic as always. He stayed stoic until his father became too bold.  
  
The old man touched her. He touched her arm a few times, grabbed her hand once or twice. Jumin felt stuffy, though his guts were freezing. He adjusted his tie, hoping he could regain his free breath.  
  
Riyu avoided this touch as much as she could, pretended she didn’t mind, forced a smile. And then the old man’s hand went under the table. Jumin did not know if it rested on the girl’s knee, on her thigh, or elsewhere… but Riyu suddenly became almost green and she froze. That was too much.  
  
“Father, can you stop touching her? Don’t you see that she is disgusted with it?”  
  
Both Riyu and his father looked at him completely surprised. The girl was terrified.  
  
“Jumin!” She called as if she desperately wanted him to stop.  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” His father asked coldly and finally withdrew his hand from the girl.  
  
Riyu laughed nervously, “I think Jumin has a wrong impression.”  
  
Jumin narrowed his eyes. He couldn’t take it any longer, “Riyu hates your touch as well as talking to you and I’m surprised you still haven’t realized. Now excuse me for a moment.”

* * *

Riyu watched in a daze as Jumin rose from the table and walked away from them calmly as if nothing had happened. She felt cold and then hot. What’s got into him? But at least Mr. Han took his hand off her knee… Although the mere memory of that touch made her nauseous.  
  
“Is it true?” Suddenly she heard the old man’s question.  
  
She looked at him in horror, “Mr. Han?”

“Do you disgust my touch? Do you dislike talking to me?”  
  
“No!” She hastily grabbed the old man’s hand, though it required a great will from her.  
  
“Your hands are shaking,” The man noticed and slowly, gently, took his hand away.  
  
God… No, no! She couldn’t let everything she went through go to waste.  
  
“That’s… I just… I need some time to get used to it. But I’m not disgusted,” She explained. Of course she lied. She knew that she would never get used to this touch and would always loathe it.  
  
Mr. Chairman nodded thoughtfully. Did he believe her? Did he consider giving up his relationship with her?  
  
“Maybe… Maybe I should check how Jumin is feeling.”  
  
Mr. Chairman sighed loudly, “I think we should leave now.”  
  
“B-but… We can’t just leave him.”  
  
“Riyu, darling, my son is a grown man, he will manage. And you seem very interested in him. Almost too much.”  
  
Her heart leaped into her throat. No! If he notices it… If he finds out what she really was starting to feel for his son… Then everything will be over. She tried to put on a sharp face, “Mr. Han, you’re suggesting an absurd thing. I’m just trying to be nice to him, as we’re going to be a family one day.”  
  
“Yes, I hope that’s only it.”  
  
Mr. Chairman left a check on the table, and then, without looking back and not informing Jumin, he took Riyu’s arm and they both left the restaurant. The girl felt more and more sick when they headed to the hotel. She couldn’t stop thinking about how Jumin would feel when he returned to the table and didn’t find them there. She wanted to write a message to him, but his father was still beside her. She couldn’t let him suspect her again. And when they arrived at the building of an exclusive hotel… She had the impression that she would pass out soon. When she thought about what Mr. Chairman could expect from her… She wanted to cry.  
  
The hotel reception staff looked at her strangely, judging. The world swirled in her eyes. She did not believe that all this was happening. She felt really faint when they finally entered their room and she saw… a large double bed. She jumped when she felt Mr. Chairman’s hand on her shoulder.  
  
“Don’t worry,” He said in a surprisingly gentle voice. “If you don’t feel ready to sleep with me in one bed, there is one more for you in the other room.”  
  
“Thank you for your understanding,” She muttered weakly.  
  
“Now, I’m just asking you to spend the evening together, just the two of us.”  
  
She nodded silently.  
  
So when they unpacked their things, Mr. Han ordered expensive sweets and alcohol into their room. They sat together at a table in a large exclusive room. Riyu tried to respond enthusiastically to everything the old man said to her and she avoided drinking too much. She took small sips. She wanted to keep a sober mind and was afraid of what could happen if Mr. Chairman got drunk. Just because he said that there was a separate bed for her in another room… It didn’t mean that… No, he wasn’t a man who would force himself on a woman - at least that’s what she kept telling herself.  
  
It was an extremely long evening. Long and scary. However, nothing happened. When it got late, they said good night to each other and they both went to bed… separately.  
  
Riyu, as soon as she locked herself in the room, sat on the bed and grabbed the phone. No messages from Jumin… He must have been mad, he had to be sick of worry, but he didn’t write. He didn’t want to talk to her? What was she supposed to do? She took a few breaths to calm down and dialed his number. He picked up immediately.  
  
“Riyu…” His voice… He sounded like he was the one who drank too much.  
  
“Jumin… I’m sorry we disappeared like that, your father insisted. I didn’t want to leave you like this, without saying goodbye, but he didn’t listen to me.”  
  
“Riyu… Did my father… Did he try to do something?”  
  
She felt hot and sick, “No, no, don’t worry about it. Your father is very nice to me… I don’t think he’d ever forced me to… We… We even sleep in separate rooms, so…”  
  
“Good… That’s good…”  
  
She couldn’t name what she heard in his voice, but it wasn’t good. It sounded like he’s completely broken.  
  
“Jumin… I… I have to marry him… Even if it means that someday I’ll have to… do it…”  
  
“God… I don’t even want to think about it,” His voice shook strongly. “I feel like taking you out of there, no matter what he thinks.”  
  
“No, please…” She couldn’t stop her tears. She covered her mouth, did not want Mr. Chairman to hear her. “Please stop…”

“If you need money, I can help you. You don’t have to do all this."   
  
"Jumin… I’ve already told you-"   
  
"Yes, right, it’s not about money. Is this about your parents’ company? I can buy it."   
  
"But everything has already been established between your father and my parents…"   
  
"It does not matter. It still can be change-"   
  
"You will never be enough for my parents!"   
  
"What..?"   
  
Riyu sobbed, "Jumin, please. I’ve already said too much."   
  
"So you do all this for parents… Is their situation that bad? I can help with that too.”  
  
“Jumin, you don’t know the whole situation, and I don’t want to get you involved in it. You did and still do enough for me. I don’t want you to risk your relationship with your father because of me…"   
  
Jumin laughed in a way that sends shivers down her spine, "Do you think if you marry him, my relationship with him will not be destroyed?"   
  
"Please, don’t say that… And please, don’t insist on helping me. You don’t know what you would have to deal with."   
  
"You’re in danger?”  
  
“Not until I do what my parents want me to do.”  
  
“Should I just ignore everything you told me?"   
  
"You must, Jumin …”


	10. Chapter 10

Jumin had no idea how to deal with all this. It was even worse than when Riyu went out to meet with Jaehee and Zen. Then he could convince himself that his anxiety was groundless. Now… He had reason to be worried. He couldn’t stop thinking that Riyu was with his father now. He couldn’t stop wondering what they were doing together… The girl was very determined in her goal, so he was afraid even more… What she was able to force herself to do?   
  
When Assistant Kang entered his office, he did not even look at her, leaning over the desk, hands dug into his hair.   
  
“Mr. Han?"   
  
"Yes?” He still wasn’t looking at her.   
  
“You have a meeting in a moment, sir. You don’t look well…"   
  
"Start the meeting without me. I will join in about fifteen minutes."   
  
"Mr. Han… I don’t know what’s going on, but… Can I help you somehow?"   
  
He must have looked really bad since even she was asking about his well-being.  
  
"You don’t need to worry, Assistant Kang. I’m just fed up with my father and his new woman."   
  
"Riyu…? But I thought you two were getting along, sir… "   
  
Jumin waved his hand, "Never mind. You can leave, Assistant Kang."   
  
Jumin waited for Jaehee to leave his office and dialed Seven’s number.  
  
"Jumin?” Seven asked in surprise when he picked up the phone.  
  
“I have a task for you. Check Riyu’s parents for me."   
  
Seven laughed maniacally, "Bold of you to assume that I didn’t check on them already.”  
  
“And what did you find?"   
  
"Surprisingly not much,” Luciel’s voice suddenly became serious. “Almost as if they don’t exist. The only thing I could dig out was that they aren’t her biological parents, Riyu was adopted."   
  
That was surprising and important news, but it couldn’t help him at all. Jumin sighed, "Don’t stop looking and keep me posted."   
  
"Juju, is something wrong going on?"   
  
Jumin didn’t answer. He hung up.

* * *

Riyu grimaced in the smile when Mr. Chairman insisted that she should try on another expensive dress - of course, one that was in his taste. She did not need all this but she knew that she would offend him if she constantly refused, so she humbly accepted every present. While they were walking from shop to shop, sudden thought crossed Riyu’s mind. She could use Mr. Han’s generosity for one good purpose.   
  
"Mr. Han,” She said sweetly and forced herself to put a hand on his shoulder. “I have one wish."   
  
"Wish, my dear? I will fulfill any of your wishes."   
  
"Some time ago, I and Jumin found puppies abandoned in the park. One of them is still looking for a home. Could I adopt him? Of course, when he is old enough. I would like to know if you would not mind his presence at home when we’ll live together."   
  
"Of course, darling. You can have any animal you want, any breed you choose."   
  
Riyu shook her head, "I just want to adopt this little mongrel.”  
  
“You have a big and soft heart, haven’t you? No wonder my son liked you."   
  
Riyu laughed nervously. She wasn’t sure if Mr. Chairman hadn’t said it ironically. Perhaps he really suspected something…   
  
In the evening, when they returned to the hotel, Riyu hoped to escape to her room, but Mr. Han insisted that they spend supper together, as he was going abroad again tomorrow. The supper went quietly, though awkwardly, until the old man began to behave suggestively.   
  
"Come, sit closer.”  
  
When she reluctantly listened to him, he poured her a drink into her glass, although she did not ask for it.  
  
“Have a drink,” He insisted. “You are very tense."   
  
Her hands were shaking as she drank in small sips and sometimes just dipped her mouth in a liquid to pretend to drink. Mr. Han was definitely more insistent than the previous evening, and it frightened her more and more. She almost choked when he put his hand on her thigh.  
  
"Relax, I won’t do anything. I just want you to get used to my touch as you said."   
  
Riyu was sitting stiffly and told herself not to cry. The old man did nothing more, just kept his hand in place. "I’m not a bad person and I can give you everything you want."   
  
"I know that, Mr. Han,” She whispered weakly and he finally took his hand away.  
  
“Go to bed, my dear. You are tired.”  
  
Riyu blinked and dared to look at his face. Mr. Chairman looked lost in his thoughts, maybe even… sad? Was he beginning to doubt the sincerity of her feelings? Not good, she couldn’t let that happen.  
  
She got up from the sofa, put down the empty glass and smiled sweetly at the old man, “Goodnight, Mr. Han. I would like to say goodbye to you tomorrow at the airport.” That was all she could manage before she escaped into her room and closed the door behind her.  
  
After she took a shower - she had a second bathroom attached to the room - and changed into a nightgown, she hid under the covers and grabbed the phone. She wrote a message to Jumin.  
  
_Tomorrow your father is going abroad again. I’ll say goodbye to him at the airport tonight and go back to your apartment… If it’s still an option._  
  
During this time, which Riyu spent with Mr. Chairman, she did not have many opportunities to contact Jumin. They exchanged rough messages sporadically, as they do now. The whole RFA had no idea where she was now.  
  
Jumin wrote back after a long moment.  
  
_I’ll send someone for you, just give me the exact time tomorrow.  
  
How’s Elizabeth the 3rd? Does she miss me?  
  
She meows more often than usual, so I think so.  
  
I can’t wait to see her again. Ah, Jumin, I’m adopting the last puppy. Your father agreed to keep the dog at home when I’ll live with him.  
  
I understand. I’m glad the puppy found a home. Elizabeth the 3rd tells you a good night.  
  
Sweet dreams for __you both__ ^^_  
  
_Riyu… If something bad happens, don’t hesitate to inform me. I’ll send someone immediately._  
  
_I know that, Jumin. Do not worry about me._

* * *

** The next day**  
  
Riyu and Mr. Chairman spent this day walking together, shopping and having dinner. It was surprisingly… No, she wouldn’t say nice. But certainly not as terrible as the previous day. The old man kept his hands to himself, did not insist on closeness. It pleased her, but on the other hand, worried her - she could not let him lose interest in her. But so far, she had to do practically nothing so that he would be interested in her - nothing but smiles and kind words. That’s why she had no idea what to do now. She wasn’t a gold-digger. She had no… experience.  
  
The evening came quickly. The only time when Mr. Chairman touched her this day was at the airport when they were saying goodbye to each other - he kissed her hand - she could bear it. Driver Kim arrived for her and as she drove in the direction of Jumin’s building, she felt immense relief, interspersed with stress. She was glad that she no longer had to spend time with the old man, but she was also afraid of how Jumin would react to her sight. She would not be surprised if he began to avoid her. Actually, it would be better for both of them…  
  
The security guard helped her with a suitcase and a bag of presents from Mr. Han. They rode the elevator in silence, and then Riyu insisted that he leave her packages at the door of the apartment. She didn’t want him to accompany her when she’ll meet Jumin.  
  
She took a deep breath, opened the door with her card, which she had received from Jumin some time ago, and came with packages inside. She set the suitcase down against the wall, the bag of presents still in her hand when Jumin faced her.  
  
They looked at each other in silence, and Riyu felt her heart beating painfully. Jumin looked somehow different… As if he was terribly tired. Did she do this to him? Did he sleep badly because of her?  
  
“Let me help you with that,” He said suddenly and approached her to reach for the bag she was still holding. They found themselves very close together, Jumin’s hand touched her hand, instead of taking the bag handle from her, his fingers gently wrapped around hers.  
  
Riyu shuddered, she was overcome with such strong emotions that she dropped her bag. It was as if someone had cut her legs suddenly, she almost felt weak. She clung to Jumin and hugged him tightly.  
  
“It was awful… It was a nightmare… I can’t, I can’t do this anymore… But I have to… Jumin, I don’t want to marry your father… You were right all the time… I don’t want to do this… But I have to! ” She didn’t want to cry either, but tears ran down her cheeks and she couldn’t stop them.  
  
“Shh…” Jumin stroked her hair and back. “Has my father done you any harm?”  
  
Riyu shook her head, cuddling it in his chest, “No, no… But just his touch …His presence alone…”  
  
“Shh… Don’t think about it,” He gently cupped her cheeks.  
  
Riyu took a step back, instinctively, looked up at him. Jumin leaned forward, and this time neither of them stopped what they both desperately wanted. He kissed her gently, slowly, probably tasted her tears that were still flowing from her eyes. She clenched her fingers on his shirt and sobbed as the kiss deepened.  
  
“Jumin… We can’t…”  
  
“I don’t care anymore,” He said in a low voice and closed her mouth with a much more passionate kiss.  
  
Riyu stood on her toes to embrace his neck, sank her hand in the hair on his neck, pulled him closer. Jumin held her back with one hand and wandered her waist with the other.  
  
Suddenly she felt the wall behind her back, clung to it, struggling to cope with the passion that had awakened between them. No one has ever kissed her like that…  
  
“Don’t cry…” Jumin whispered at her lips, wiping tears from her cheeks. “Talk to me and let me help you.”  
  
She looked into his eyes sadly, “I can’t, Jumin. It’s too risky, even for you.”  
  
Jumin closed his eyelids, sighed, then pulled her close to him in a tight embrace.

Mewing interrupted them. Riyu looked down and saw Elizabeth sitting at their feet, “Elizabeth!” She bent to take the cat in her arms and hugged her tightly.   
  
Jumin smiled, “Have you had dinner yet? If not, I will gladly accompany you."   
  
Jumin ordered food and soon they ate together as always. None of them wanted to talk about what had happened over the last few days. They just enjoyed each other presence.  
  
"What would you say for a movie night?” Jumin suggested when they finished eating.   
  
“It’s a brilliant idea! What will we watch?"   
  
"It doesn’t matter."   
  
Riyu decided to take a shower before they start the seans. When refreshed and dressed in a nightgown she left the bathroom and went to the living room, she found Jumin sleeping on the sofa. His shirt was loose, his hair messy. He must have fallen asleep here while he was waiting for her. Riyu approached him quietly and sat carefully next to him. She caressed his temple. Now she saw the dark circles under his eyes.   
  
"I’m so sorry, Jumin… You deserve so much more,” She whispered under her breath. “I wish I meet you in different circumstances.”  
  
“Riyu..?” Jumin mumbled slowly, then rubbed his eyes. “Ah, yes, our movie night."   
  
Riyu leaned forward to kiss his forehead, "Don’t be silly. You’re exhausted. We’ll do it another time."   
  
Jumin nodded, his eyes closing again, "Lay with me."   
  
Riyu smiled affectionately, "Let me just bring a blanket.”  
  
Riyu quickly found the blanket, returned to Jumin, lay down next to him, and covered them with fluffy material. Jumin put his arms around her waist and she buried her head in his chest and took a deep breath. And just like that, in each other embrace, they fell asleep, Elizabeth the 3rd in their feet.


	11. Chapter 11

Jumin woke up in pain. Sleeping on the sofa turned out to be not a very good idea, but for several days he had not slept so tight. Holding Riyu in his arms, he could even sleep on the floor. The girl was still sleeping, he stroked her hair gently, not wanting to wake her up. Then, to his disappointment, his phone rang. Jumin reached out to look for it on the little table nearby. Riyu twitched, murmured something, but still did not wake up.  
  
Jumin frowned when he saw that was his father calling. He picked up, “Yes?"   
  
"Good morning, son. Has Riyu arrived safely at your home? She doesn’t answer my calls."   
  
"Yes, she is with me. Safe. She probably left the phone in her room again.” And now she sleeps peacefully in my arms, far away from you, He wanted to add, but he only said it in his thoughts. “She watched television late at night yesterday and fell asleep in the living room."   
  
He couldn’t remember the last time he lied to his father. Maybe when he was a child? Or maybe never before? 

"Is that why you whisper?” Asked the old man.   
  
“Yes, I don’t want to wake her up.”  
  
“I have to admit that I didn’t expect you two to like each other so much…"   
  
Jumin narrowed his eyes, "Is this isn’t what you wanted?” He asked coldly.   
  
“Well, I wanted you to get along, yes."   
  
"And we get along pretty well."   
  
"I understand,” His father’s voice also sounded harsh. “I would like to talk to you about something."   
  
"Now? I’m leaving for work soon."   
  
"Do you really think Riyu loathes my touch?” He asked as if he hadn’t heard him at all.

Jumin clenched his jaw and took a deep breath through his nose. Of course you disgust her. How can you expect anything different? He thought, but said something else, “This is not the right time for such a conversation."   
  
"I was hoping to spend the last evening more intimately with her, but she looked scared as soon as I touched her."   
  
Jumin was filled with icy rage, the fingers of his hand clenched into a fist, "I’m not interested in yours… No, as you wish, I’ll tell you what I think. You are stupid, father. What did you expect? That a girl so young that might be your daughter, will want any intimacy with you?”  
  
His father was silent. Jumin felt that Riyu moved under his arm, he glanced at her - she was awake.  
  
“Goodbye, father,” He said sharply and hung up.  
  
How long did she listen? She was probably not pleased that he kept convincing his father that he is not at all good match for her. She must marry him, she kept saying, she must…  
  
“Jumin?” There was a concern in her voice. She reached with one hand to touch his cheek. “You look different…”  
  
He grabbed her hand hard, then pined it roughly above her head, not really sure why he did this. But he was… so mad. Riyu was looking at him in shock.  
  
“I’ll do anything to stop this ridiculous marriage of you and my father, you want it or not. I’ll find a way to help you, whatever the problem is, you want it or not. And whatever happens, just remember one thing. You are mine and mine only.”  
  
It seemed like she was about to say something, her eyes narrowed, but he forcefully closed her lips with a strong kiss. She moaned into his mouths like she was out of her breath, but it didn’t stop him - on the contrary, it encourages him even more.  
  
She arched her back beneath him, their bodies pressed against each other. Riyu whimpered when he tightened the grab of her hand, now clenching his fingers at her wrist. Their kiss deepened, her free hand was pushing at his chest, but it was so weak push, as if she wasn’t sure what she wants - to stop him or not.  
  
Then he moved his lips to her neck and sucked at her skin. She moaned in great pleasure.  
  
“Ah, Jumin… Wait…” Her hand - the one in his grip - was shaking, and with the other one, she was digging her fingers in the material of his shirt.  
  
He pulled up and looked at her face. Her eyes were closed, her breath hot and shaky. And when she finally looked back at him, he saw… a fright in her eyes? Jumin froze, blinked… Did he really looked and behaved so differently than usually? So different that she was scared of him?  
  
He didn’t want it… He didn’t want her to be afraid of him, but .. he was so angry that he couldn’t control it. He closed his eyes, tried in vain to calm down.   
  
“Jumin? Are you okay?” Riyu asked in a weak voice.  
  
He felt even worse. He was so rough with her that she got scared of him, but even so, she was still worried.   
  
“I’m sorry…” He whispered and kissed her forehead. “I should get ready for work and leave.” He slowly released her from his arms, and when he got up and she sat down still slightly confused, he wrapped her in a blanket.   
  
“Won’t you have breakfast with me?” She asked.   
  
“I don’t have an appetite,” In his mind’s eyes there was a picture of Riyu flinching at the touch of his father and he knew he would not swallow any food.

* * *

Riyu ate breakfast alone, only with Elizabeth on her lap - and she shared tasty bites of food with her. She remembered what happened in the early morning. She was worried about the conversation Jumin had with his father. She only heard its parts and ending. Mr. Chairman, however, had to say something that extremely upset Jumin. The way he kissed her, the way he spoke to her… She had never seen him like this before. She had dealt with his anger before - at this unfortunate karaoke party for example - but this time it was something more… It wasn’t just anger. She felt as if he wanted to own her. It was a bit scary, but… She bit her lip as a pleasant shiver ran down her body, down between her thighs, which she immediately clenched. She took a breath and buried her face in her hand, embarrassed by what she felt.  
  
Also, because of everything that was happening, Riyu felt miserable. She was almost angry that she let these feelings wake up between them - for they would only lead to their suffering. She didn’t want and couldn’t involve Jumin into all the fuss, her parents and the people they knew were too dangerous - she could only do what they wanted from her.  
  
She felt like she was suffocating - she couldn’t make Jumin safe and happy at the same time, she had to choose one. And she could only try to repay his kindness with small deeds… That’s how she came up with an idea.  
  
She searched the kitchen and prepared a boxed breakfast from the products she found. It was nothing special and she was afraid it wouldn’t be tasty enough, as Jumin usually ate quite exclusive dishes.   
  
She informed Driver Kim that she wanted to go to Jumin’s company. She dressed normally as she didn’t want to wear any of the dresses that Mr. Chairman had bought her. When she reached the company, she was greeted by surprised Jaehee.   
  
“Riyu? What are you doing here?"   
  
Riyu raised the box and smiled uncertainly, "Jumin did not eat breakfast at home, so I brought it to him."   
  
Jaehee continued to look at her with eyes wide open, then nodded, "I understand. Please, follow me.”  
  
Before Jaehee let her into Jumin’s office, she informed him of her arrival. Then she left them alone. Jumin was no less surprised than Jaehee when Riyu entered.   
  
“I brought you breakfast,” she explained and picked up the box again.   
  
“Breakfast? Riyu, I can order the dish I want, here at the office. Do you want to tell me you went all this way to bring me breakfast?"   
  
Riyu made an offended face, "You’re welcome?"   
  
"I’m sorry…” Jumin rose from behind the desk. “I just…"   
  
When Jumin was looking for the right words, Riyu came up to him and handed him the box, "I made it myself, so I’m sorry if you won’t like it…"   
  
"You made it for me?"   
  
Riyu chuckled, "I just said that.”  
  
“No one has ever done food for me just like that…”  
  
She smiled, “And how does it feel?”  
  
Jumin looked up at her, “Really nice. I must thank you properly.”  
  
Jumin put the box on the desk and took a step closer. Riyu felt her heart start beating faster.   
  
“You haven’t even try it…” She whispered, looking away.   
  
“You made it for me, so I will definitely like it.”  
  
Jumin grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer, then gently raised her chin with his hand.  
  
“Jumin… Can we really do this?” She asked quietly, staring in his steely eyes.  
  
“You don’t love my father anyway.”  
  
“Yes, but… What is our relationship?”  
  
“Whatever you want it to be.”  
  
She knew it was all just… wrong. That if they continue this, they will only suffer more. But when Jumin leaned down and their lips met, she couldn’t help herself.  
  
Their kiss quickly became passionate, Riyu clenched her hands on his chest to somehow deal with the emotions shaking her now. Jumin pressed against her until the back of her legs came into contact with the desk. Then he embraced her and put her on it.  
  
“Just remember one thing…” Jumin said in a low voice, right next to her lips. “You’re mine.”  
  
She didn’t answer, she just grabbed his tie and pulled him down. This time the kiss almost took her breath, she moaned, and with her free hand leaned on the desk behind her - accidentally pushing some documents on the floor.  
  
Jumin’s hands fell on her hips, he pulled the bottom of her body to him, and she wrapped her legs around him. Jumin growled, not interrupting their ardent kiss, as she brushed against his crotch. The sweet warmth arose between her thighs again…  
  
Suddenly, the office door opened. Riyu managed to only withdraw her head from Jumin’s, but they both remained in an unequivocal position.  
  
“Mr. Han, I have some documents to sign-” Jaehee froze as she looked up from the documents and fixed her gaze on them. “O-oh…”  
  
Riyu realized she was still holding Jumin by his tie. She quickly loosened her grip and remembered equally quickly that no one but Zen knew about her feelings for Jumin. And certainly, no one, not even Zen, knew what was happening between the two of them.  
  
Jumin stepped back from her, composed as always and she slipped off the desk.  
  
“Leave the documents here, Assistant Kang,” He said, adjusting his cuffs. “I’ll deal with it later.”  
  
Jaehee stared at the floor as she quickly approached the desk and laid the pile of documents on it.  
  
“Jaehee, it’s not what you think, I…” Riyu wanted to say something that would fix this situation, but there was obviously nothing that could convince Jaehee it was simply a misunderstanding.  
  
The short-haired woman left the office in a hurry without looking back and closed the door behind her. Riyu felt that standing there, shocked, she was starting to turn red.  
  
Jumin chuckled under his breath. She blinked and looked at him sideways, “This is not funny!”  
  
“But you surely look cute when blushing,” He said an kissed her, surprisingly gently, at the top of her head.  
  
Riyu buried her face in her hands, “God! What does she have to think about me now?”  
  
“About us,” Jumin corrected her. “But does it really matter?”

* * *

A day passed from this awkward event. At that time, V finally decided when the party would take place. They had two weeks to prepare. Riyu took care of sending date information to all the guests she had messaged with so far. She spent the whole morning on this, and when she finished, she logged in the chat room to tell others.  
  
  
_**[Riyu has entered the chat room]**_  
  
_ **Zen:** Riyu! You haven’t logged in for a while._  
  
_ **Riyu: **Well… I didn’t get a chance to tell anyone but…_  
  
_ **Riyu:** Mr. Chairman came back for a few days and I had to spend that time with him._  
  
_ **Zen: **I see…_  
  
  
_ **[Jaehee Kang has entered the chat room]**_  
  
  
_ **Jaehee Kang: **Mr. Han didn’t tell me his father was back._  
  
_ **Jaehee Kang: **but now I understand why he was so devastated._  
  
_ **Jaehee Kang: **At least I think I understand…_  
  
_ **Zen:** Um ;;;_  
  
_ **Riyu:** A-anyways!_  
  
_ **Riyu:** I informed all the guests about when the party takes place._  
  
_ **Zen:** So it’s official!_  
  
_ **Zen:** We’re having a party again~!_

_**Zen: **Riyu, can I talk to you over the phone for a minute?_  
  
_ **Riyu:** Sure?_  
  
  
**_[Zen has left the chat room]_  
**  
  
Wondering what this might be about, Riyu waited for Zen to call her.  
  
“Yes?” She asked after she picked up.  
  
“Riyu… Does Jaehee know something I don’t know? I don’t want to be nosy… But I’m just freaking out now…”  
  
Riyu felt her cheeks getting hotter, “I don’t know if you want to hear it, Zen…”  
  
“Argh~! When you say that, I’m even more worried.”  
  
Riyu began to curl a strap of hair around her finger, “Well… Jumin and I… We…” She took a deep breath. “Jaehee caught us in the office while we… Um…”  
  
“WHAT? What do you mean she caught us? What were you two doing?! In the freaking office?!”  
  
“Zen, calm down!” Her whole face was burning now. “We didn’t do… not what you think, okay? We were just… kissing.” She mumbled the last word, embarrassed.  
  
Zen made a strange sound, “God, you were right, I didn’t want to hear it!”  
  
“I hope Jaehee… No, I know her. She’s not that kind of person who would tell Mr. Chairman about us.”  
  
Zen was quiet for a moment, “So you are still determined to marry this old guy?”  
  
“I have to, Zen. You know why.”  
  
“I know I won’t convince you… But I still think you should tell others. Maybe together we could somehow help you.”  
  
Riyu shook her head instinctively, “It’s too dangerous. I don’t want to risk either Jumin’s or any of your lives.”  
  
She did not tell Zen everything, but she had already explained to him that her parents are in contact with very dangerous people and would not hesitate to reach for their services if only she tries to rebel.  
  
“Argh~! It’s really hard for me - to know all this, to know in what a nasty situation you are and not to be able to help you in any way. You must know that I can barely resist telling others.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Zen. I’m sorry I burdened you with this knowledge.”  
  
“No, no, don’t apologize. It’s good that you told me. You can’t be alone with all this.”

* * *

Jumin was just reviewing the latest reports and signing documents when Jaehee entered his office.  
  
“You really should remember to knock, Assistant Kang. Then we would avoid situations like the last one,” He said without looking up at her.  
  
Jaehee cleared her throat, “Yes, I’m sorry.” Fortunately, she could still behave professionally, never once commented on the last situation. “I informed Mr. Chairman about the date of the party.”  
  
Jumin froze. Now he looked at her, “What?”  
  
Jaehee adjusted her glasses, “Mr. Han, before we set the date, you told me that when we did, I should inform your father.”  
  
In fact, he remembered now. He wanted his father to attend the party if he could manage time for it. It was the first party RFA f organized by a long time, which is why he cared about his presence. At the time, there wasn’t all this complicated situation between him and Riyu.  
  
“Mr. Han,” Jaehee started, “I know I shouldn’t interfere, but… You don’t want Mr. Chairman to come to the party because of Riyu, am I right?”  
  
Jumin frowned. And that was the end of her professionalism, “Yes,” He answered shortly.  
  
Jaehee looked away, “This… thing between you two… Is this serious, sir?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
His assistant blinked as if she was extremely surprised. As if she expected a completely different answer. Suddenly Jumin began to worry if Riyu thinking the same way he did. Did he not tell her that their relationship could be anything she wanted? Now he was beginning to understand that he did not want it to be just anything…


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for so many comments on the last chapter~! You have no idea how much I appreciate it ;-;

Those two weeks remaining until the party passed quite quickly. It was a very strange period for Jumin, both pleasant and painful. Riyu said goodbye to him every day before he was leaving for work and greeted him when he returned home. These sweet ‘have a nice day at work’, these kisses on the cheek to say goodbye or greeting… Never before he experienced something so tender. He didn’t want to give it up, but he knew that at some point he would be forced to… And that was the painful part.

Evening movie seances have become their small tradition and they often fell asleep nestled to each other on the sofa, covered with a blanket. There was something so… normal in all this that sometimes he even managed to forget in what complicated situation they were. But only sometimes… Because the awareness came back every time his father called Riyu and she pretended to be very happy about it. Awareness also returned when his father informed them he would be able to come to Korea for the party. Jumin hoped all that time that the old man would be too busy…

The day before the party, they went to visit a vet who agreed to become a temporary home for puppies - they were still small enough that they needed constant and professional care. Jumin couldn’t help smiling when he saw Riyu cuddling four little creatures in her arms - she looked so incredibly happy. Small dogs also seemed to adore her. “Animals are so better than humans,” She told him then, and he once again realized that he knew very little about her. That Riyu still keeps many secrets from him. Her love for animals and skepticism towards people must have come from somewhere.

Now, on the day of the party, about an hour and a half before it starts, they both sat on the sofa in the saloon. Riyu rested her head on his shoulder, clearly sad. Of course, she was wearing a dress in which his father would like to see her.

“It will be unpleasant for both of us…” She whispered and closed her eyes. “But we should be leaving now. We must be there earlier.”

Jumin kissed the top of her head and mumbled into her hair, “I will have to keep a distance from you. Otherwise, I can do something you don’t like.”

Riyu sighed, “I’m sorry, Jumin. I know you are suffering because of me.”

“Don’t apologize. I know it’s not easy for you either. Anyway, you’ve always been honest and clearly told me you had to marry my father. Still, I decided to go on with it…” He put his hand on her cheek and turned her face towards himself. She looked at him with glistening, wet eyes.

“How long can we continue this…?” She asked.

“I don’t want to think about it. God… The only thing I can think about right now is that I would like to kiss you right in front of his eyes. That he would understand who you really belong to.”

Riyu smiled sadly, got up and kissed his forehead, “We have to leave.”

Jumin followed her, but before they left he grabbed her gently by the shoulder and turned her around, “I can, however, do something to make sure you don’t forget who you belong to.”

Riyu blinked, he felt chills on her skin under his fingers. Did he scare her again? But she didn’t back away, didn’t protest. So he pulled her closer and kissed her fervently. She moaned softly in his mouth as he slid his hand over her thigh, exposed in the cut of the dress.

When they separated for a moment, Riyu’s hot breath tickled his face. Then the girl clung to him again, stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Stay away from you…” He whispered, looking into her slightly hazy eyes. “It won’t be easy.”

* * *

The presence of other RFA members at the party helped her to relax. Even V appeared, she was glad that she could finally meet him personally. Most of the time, however, she was forced to spend with Mr. Chairman. Guests approached them, greeted them, complimented her and praised the old man how lucky he is to have such a young and beautiful woman. Riyu was smiling artificially and pretending to be ashamed when in reality she wanted to vomit. She didn’t even want to know how Jumin must feel now. Most of the time he did as he promised her - he stayed away. But as avoiding them would also seem too suspicious, he spoke to them from time to time.

Riyu didn’t miss how Jumin scanned their joined arms.

“So what do you think of the party, father?” He asked stoically.

“I am delighted and proud of Riyu, as she is partly responsible for organizing it.”

“Yes, I’m glad you found time to come.”

Jumin was definitely a better liar than her - his expression was hard to read, though she knew him well enough to see his nervousness in how he clenches his jaw and improve his shirt cuffs.

“I have some news for you,” Mr. Chairman declared. “I’ve already dealt with most of the cases abroad. I think that in a week or so I will be able to return to Korea and deal with the matter of divorce with your mother, son.”

Riyu felt the blood drain from her face. She didn’t hold back to look at Jumin. She saw how his eyes change expression, though his face was still stony.

“Ah, so that means Riyu will be able to come back to your house?”

“Of course. You have been hosting her for so long, Jumin. I am very grateful to you.”

Jumin nodded, “It’s my pleasure. Will you let me spend some time with Riyu as she will be less present in my life soon?”

Riyu’s heart accelerated its beat. Jumin said it all in a very monotonous voice, but his words were so ambiguous that she was afraid of how Mr. Chairman would take it.

“Of course, I don’t see the problem,” the old man replied, surprisingly cheerful. “Unless my dear promise me it won’t take long.”

Riyu laughed awkwardly, “Of course, Mr. Han, I’ll be back to you soon.”

He was still holding her arm, so they were close and she didn’t even have time to react, protest or step back when he kissed her on top of her head, just like Jumin used to do. It paralyzed her for a moment, she felt weak. When Mr. Chairman took a step back, she was still standing still. From the state of this daze, she was only torn by Jumin’s gesture as he took her hand. It was impossible for his father not to notice, but Jumin apparently did not care and pulled her away from him.

He squeezed her hand so hard that she felt pain, “J-Jumin… Wait.”

Jumin stopped abruptly. They were somewhere away from the main room, away from the guests, in one of the corridors that led to the bathrooms and VIP rooms.

Riyu looked at his face with a beating heart. He looked like he was about to explode, his eyes dark. The fingers with which he crushed her hand trembled.

“A-are you alright?” Jumin asked her and looked at her, but he didn’t seem to see her truly. He was fighting something inside himself.

“I…” Riyu pursed her lips, felt tears at the corners of her eyes. “I just need to calm down. I don’t want to ruin my makeup.”

“Don’t let him touch you again. Not like that…” He said in a low, deep voice.

Riyu shuddered. He still didn’t let go off her hand. The pain increased, “It’s not like I wanted it, Jumin…”

Jumin took a deep breath, “I know… I’m sorry.” He slowly released her hand.

Riyu blinked to chase away the tears, “It’s getting too difficult for both of us, Jumin… We have to… If we continue… We both break our hearts.”

“So what do you expect from me? That I will just ignore what I feel? That I will just leave you?”

“I don’t want this… But you know it’s the only solution.”

Jumin took her face in his hands. His dark expression now also bore great sadness. Their lips barely touched at first. Now tears ran down her cheeks. Jumin deepened the kiss, pushed her against the wall.

“No, we can’t… Not here…” Riyu muttered, but her words were quickly absorbed by another kiss.

Her heart was pounding like crazy. She knew what they were doing was stupid and dangerous, but she couldn’t control herself when Jumin was kissing her so desperately.

When they were both breathless, Jumin moved his lips along the line of her jaw. Riyu suppressed a moan with difficulty, her fingers caught on his back. Then Jumin dipped his face into the bend of her neck. He took a deep breath as if he inhaled her.

“It’s amazing how much I can’t control my emotions when I’m with you…”

“The threads you once told me about…” Riyu began to stroke the back of his head. “Now they are choking you again, right?”

“Do not think about it…”

How could she not think about it if it was all her fault?

She shivered. The thought that in a week she would have to leave him, hurt him, go to his father’s house… It all made her cry like a child. How often has she cried lately? It was humiliating.

“Don’t cry …” Jumin stroked her sides, then gave her a handkerchief.

Riyu laughed through her tears, “Always prepared, huh? Wait a minute please.” Wiping her face with a handkerchief, she went to the bathroom. There she stopped at the mirror and looked at her reflection. Her makeup was ruined. She sighed. For the next few minutes, she did everything to fix it. When she finally decided that it couldn’t be better and turned to leave… She saw a figure in the doorway.

It was a man, his face was covered with a red headscarf, his hair was white, and his exposed arm had a strange tattoo. Something was terrifying about him. And Riyu could have sworn she had seen such a sign somewhere.

“Who you are?” She asked and straightened up, trying to sound cold. “You shouldn’t be here.”

The man laughed hoarsely and, with his hands in his pockets, entered the room. Riyu forced herself not to step back, to look boldly on his face.

“You are not one of the guests,” She judged, continuing in a cold voice. “How did you get here?”

The man stopped right in front of her, slid the scarf from his mouth and smirked, “Your parents sent me.”

Riyu immediately felt all her courage evaporate somewhere. The white-haired man laughed, probably saw the terror rising on her face.

“To being exact, I am sent by my savior regarding your parents as they are her favorite followers and partners.”

“What do you want?” She still tried to control her tone, but her voice shook anyway.

The man chuckled louder and leaned toward her. Their faces were so close that she could feel his breath on her. She pursed her lips, didn’t back away. She desperately tried not to show her fear.

“Do you think nobody knows what you are doing?”

“What are you talking about?”

The man grasped her arm painfully, “This rich old man has left you long enough that you thought you could run into his son’s arms? You’re quite a slut, aren’t you?”

Riyu hissed in pain, jerked in vain, “I know what I have to do. I will marry this old man as my parents want.”

“You’d better do it. You’d better not try anything stupid. Otherwise, something bad could happen to your lover and your sweet friends.”

Then he released her, put his hands in his pockets, turned and headed for the bathroom exit. Riyu tried to calm her breath, her legs trembled slightly.

She had no choice anymore… If she did not follow her parents’ instructions, she would risk the safety of everyone close to her.

* * *

She made sure that fear disappeared from her face and gestures before she went to Jumin. They spent quite a lot of time together, mainly talking and drinking wine, before her return to Mr. Han. All this time she did not see the white-haired man again.

Holding a glass of wine in her hand, she was talking with the guests who approached them, again enduring all the sweet comments and touch of an old man who sometimes held his hand on her back.

“You seem very at ease when you are with my son,” Mr. Chairman noted when they were alone.

“Oh? Well, we spent some time together. As I once said, we get along pretty well. I think we’ve become good friends.”

“I’m leaving abroad tomorrow morning,” The old man continued. “Would you like to spend this night with me at the hotel?”

Oh God… what should I say? Riyu clenched her hand on the glass so that he didn’t see her fingers tremble with nervousness, “I’m not prepared at all, I don’t have too many things with me…”

“You don’t need much, it’s just one night. I have booked a room for one person, but I can change it.”

“I… I don’t want to bother you, Mr. Han. It will be better if I go back to Jumin’s apartment …”

“Of course, as you wish,” Mr. Chairman’s voice was cold.

“Don’t get it wrong, please,” She muttered quickly. “We’ll have plenty of time for each other soon, aren’t you glad?” She forced the sweetest smile she could afford now.

Mr. Chairman’s face brightened. Riyu understood more and more why Jumin was so fed up with his father’s approach to women. He was really easy to manipulate, since even she succeeded, with her poor acting skills.

* * *

With great relief, she returned to Jumin’s apartment, which became the home that she never really had before. She tried not to think that she would have to leave this place in a week. She and Jumin were both not sober - none of them crossed the line, it would be tactless for the organizers of the event, but alcohol began to affect their words and behavior a bit.

It was the middle of the night when they returned. Riyu, tired, slumped on the sofa and groaned, “God, it was so stressful.”

Jumin untied his tie, tossed it somewhere aside, “I think you did well. The party was successful, went without any problems.”

A thought of an intruder crossed her mind, but she quickly chased it away. She hissed when she remembered how her feet hurt. Her shoes were elegant, beautiful, but… so bloody uncomfortable.

“I don’t even have the strength to take off those damn shoes,” She moaned. Riyu was looking at the ceiling, so she only learned about Jumin approaching her because she heard his footsteps, “Jumin?”

She blinked as she looked at him. He knelt in front of her on one knee and gently took her foot in his hands.

“Let me help you.”

Riyu pursed her lips, “You don’t have to…”

“Shh…” He slowly undid the tying of her shoe, but before he took it off, he kissed the top of her foot briefly.

She shuddered and clenched her fingers on the sofa’s arm. Jumin massaged her sore foot for a moment, which she accepted with pleasure, then repeated the same with the other. But he didn’t stop there. His kisses slowly began to wander up, his lips climbed her calf, reached her knee. Riyu heard her own rapid breathing. When Jumin gently pushed back the material of her dress - which was very easy due to the deep cut - and pressed his lips in a kiss on her thigh, she shuddered and sighed softly.

“Just tell me to stop and I’ll stop…” Jumin whispered hoarsely against her skin.

Riyu shook her head.

“You must use your words, otherwise I will not understand you,” He said teasingly.

“You don’t have to stop…” She whispered shyly, feeling her cheeks burn.

“As you wish,” Jumin put his lips back to her thigh while he climbed her other leg with his hand. Chills ran all over her body. When at last Jumin’s hand stopped at her waist, and his lips brushed the skin on her hip bone, he raised a little.

She opened her so far closed eyelids and saw something dark in his eyes. She instinctively pressed her back into the back of the sofa. Jumin reached to her face with his hand and kissed her tenderly, which was the complete opposite of the emotion glittering in his eyes. Then, keeping his eyes on hers, he ran his fingers along her neck.

She felt hypnotized. Although his eyes scared her a little, she couldn’t look away. She wasn’t even sure if she was blinking. Her breasts rose and fell on her quick breathing. Jumin’s hand wandered over her shoulder and collarbone and then stopped on her chest. Jumin seemed to be waiting for her reaction, her consent. She was unable to utter words, so she arched her back slightly to show him that she wants his touch. He immediately pressed his lips to her lips in this strong and passionate kiss, and she moaned as his hand began to gently massage her breast.

His other hand rested on her shoulder, “You tremble a lot…” He whispered with a slight concern between kisses.

“I just… I had never…”

Jumin smiled under his breath “Neither do I…”

She giggled softly, nervously. For some reason, she thought that someone like Jumin would already have some experience in these matters. She felt calmer that it wouldn’t be just her first time.

They kissed again, slower this time, more sensually. Jumin slid down the shoulder strap of her dress, his lips went down her neck, down to her collarbone. She was getting hotter and pleasure overwhelmed her.

“Can you… Can you stand up for a moment for me?” Jumin asked in a low voice.

Riyu blinked, then took his hand and with his help stood on her bare feet. Both straps of her dress were slid off her shoulders. It was enough now that Jumin just pulled the fabric slightly down and the dress slipped off her body, fell at her feet. The girl felt immediately ashamed, standing in front of him only in the underwear. Instinctively, she covered herself with her arms.

Jumin kissed her forehead tenderly, but his uneven breath betrayed his excitement, “You don’t have to be ashamed. I saw you in a nightgown itself many times.”

“It’s not the same…” She muttered, looking away.

“Just… Relax… I’ll be gentle…” Jumin whispered to her ear.

She was weak on her feet when he tenderly grabbed her long hair and moved it aside, at her one shoulder. Then he showered her exposed space between her neck and second arm with hot kisses.

She heard his accelerated breathing, felt his hands on her bare waist. She barely suppressed her whimpering.

“You are beautiful, truly beautiful…” He said, and in his tone, she began to hear the same emotion that she had previously seen in his eyes. The darkness that excited her and frightened her at the same time. A pleasantly frightening shiver ran down her back and made her thighs quiver. Jumin turned her around slowly, she heard him growling. Then she felt his lips at the back of her neck, his arms wrapped her around from behind, his hands stroking her sides, her stomach, lower and lower. She was about to lose her breath in a moment…

Suddenly Jumin stopped, “What is this?”

Riyu blinked, broken from a pleasant trance, “W-what?” She asked confused, her mind was immersed in pleasure and alcohol, so she did not immediately remember something important…

“Your back…” Jumin stepped away from her.

Only then did Riyu realize what he saw and cursed in her mind that she had forgotten about it. How could she forget?! She turned hurriedly and wrapped her arms around herself again.

“I-It’s nothing…”

“Nothing?” Jumin’s eyes were wide open, fear and concern were visible in them. “It looks like scars… From what?”

“I don’t even remember anymore… I fell down the stairs once, that’s why…”

Jumin’s eyes narrowed, “Do you really expect me to believe in such nonsense? These are not scars from falling.”

“It’s irrelevant, Jumin. Please, it’s…”

“Show me,” He demanded abruptly and grabbed her arm, wanting to turn her back on him again.

“No!” She jerked away, reacted more violently than she wanted.

“Tell me who did this to you,” Jumin insisted.

“No,” She said firmly.

“Why?”

“Because it’s not your business.”

Jumin looked surprised and hurt by her cold words. She looked away, “I’ll go to my room” She whispered, quickly took the dress and shoes off the floor, then turned to go to her room. She heard Jumin’s footsteps behind her, she knew he was following her, but she didn’t expect what had happened. When she opened the door, Jumin slammed it with his hand, making it shut. He was right behind her.

“You won’t go anywhere until you tell me.”

She pursed her lips, chills running down her body again, but they were no longer so pleasant.

“Why can’t you just trust me?” She heard Jumin’s dark, deep voice just behind her.

She clenched her eyes tightly, pressed the dress in her arms to herself, “And why can’t you trust me?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Trust that I can’t tell you anything, not wanting to endanger you or the others. I know you would try to help me if I told you everything that was going on in my life. But you can’t help me and I can’t risk your life. ”

Jumin took a long breath, then put his arms around her, gently, as if he didn’t want to frighten her. He put his head on top of her head, “I’m so sorry… I really can’t control my emotions when I’m with you…”

“You’ve always controlled them perfectly before me…?” Riyu asked quietly, just standing in his arms like that.

“I’ve always found them unnecessary… But now… I’m worried about you, Riyu… I don’t know what’s happening with you and it drives me crazy…”

Riyu closed her eyes, turned slowly in his embrace, then kissed him briefly on the lips, “I can handle it, Jumin… I have always managed everything somehow. And meeting you will always be the best thing that happened to me in my life…”

Jumin just looked at her without a word, with a miserable expression. Riyu slipped out of his arms and this time he let her disappear into the room…


	13. Chapter 13

Jumin did not sleep well that night, unable to stop thinking about what he saw… In the morning he forced breakfast bites to his mouth, his stomach clenched. All these emotions… He should be a robot, right? That was how everyone saw him. He doesn’t care, nothing hurts him, doesn’t make him sad or worried. So he wondered why he feels so awful… Why in his head it was rumbling with anxiety.  
  
“Jumin?” Only when he heard Riyu’s voice did he realize that he was staring at the coffee cup for a long time without blinking. He slowly looked up at the girl. She wrapped herself in her bathrobe, avoiding his eyes.  
  
“Breakfast…” He said, barely able to form a constructive sentence now. He really didn’t recognize himself. “I ordered it for you too.”  
  
“Thank you…”  
  
They sat at the table in silence, both clearly lacking in appetite. Riyu, just like him, without a conviction tapping her fork on the plate.  
  
“Riyu…” Jumin spoke again. “I would like to apologize to you again. For my behavior.”  
  
The girl shook her head but said nothing.  
  
“Forgive me if I scared you. When I saw these scars…”  
  
“Jumin…”  
  
“I thought I would lose my mind.”

Before his eyes the image of her back appeared again - and on them, scars like after whipping.  
  
“Please, Jumin, let’s leave this topic…”  
  
“How could I-”  
  
“Please…”  
  
Jumin sighed, rubbed his closed eyelids with his fingers, “I don’t know how to deal with all this, how to deal with you…”  
  
“I feel lost too. And I regret that the first relationship you have entered into must look like this. Because of me.”  
  
“No, don’t blame yourself for anything. I’m trying to understand that you have your reasons for all of it. You actually let me understand a few things about myself… I kept lying to myself. ”  
  
“What … What do you mean?” Riyu looked at him sadly.  
  
“You see… I think that with your sensitivity and love for animals, you should understand this… For a very long time… I thought that Elizabeth saw all the threads choking me, understood me like no one else… But recently it has occurred to me she’s just a cat. ”  
  
“Maybe she can’t understand everything, but she definitely loves you,” Riyu assured him.  
  
“I got her from Rika. When she was alive… I thought about her similarly, I thought she understood me. She was the first woman who didn’t want anything from me. That’s why I believed she could understand me.”  
  
“Oh… So I can’t match her,” Riyu put down her fork, didn’t look at him again, her lips thinned.  
  
Was she… jealous? Jumin rose from his seat, walked along the table and squatted beside her so that he could look her in the eye. However, she effectively avoided his eyesight. He grabbed her hand.  
  
“Why do you think so?”  
  
“I appeared in your life as your father’s next woman. Another one who wants something.”  
  
Jumin pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it, “You never wanted anything from me. You don’t even want to accept my help, though I really want to give it to you. More importantly… I don’t know if Rika actually understood me. Maybe I told it myself, the same as with Elizabeth, because of loneliness. ”  
  
“And what about me, Jumin? All I give you is suffering.”  
  
“No, you give me a lot more. That’s why I don’t even want to think about you leaving me… As for Rika, I’ve never even bothered to understand what my feelings for her were. But with you… I’m sure how I feel.”  
  
Riyu finally met his eyes, “And how do you feel about me?”  
  
He cupped her cheek and smiled at her, “I think you know that. I think you are the one I was looking for my entire life… You are the one who can truly understand me.”  
  
“Why do you think so? In this whole situation…”  
  
“You were the only one who never judged me. Even though I judged you. You are so soft and compassionate… You are perfect to understand my darkest thoughts. Even if you’re deepening them now.”  
  
“Jumin…” He felt her hands on his chest and only then he realized that he rose slightly and leaned toward to kiss her. Her fingers tightened on his shirt, he loved it when she was doing it. He could feel how desperate they clench then, how her hands trembling sweetly. He loved to closes her mouth with his own when she tried to say something, swallowed her words, her breath, soft sighs.  
  
He put his arm around her waist and held her back so that she would not fall off the chair, its legs creaking on the floor. With his free hand, he leaned on the table to keep his balance. His heart was beating pleasantly.  
  
“J-Jumin…” Oh, if she just knows what her trembling voice saying his name was doing to him. “Work… You have to leave… to work.”  
  
He smiled at her lips, “I took a day off today.”

“So you leave all the work on Jaehee’s shoulders?"   
  
"Jaehee also has a day off. We always did that after these parties. I think everyone deserves a break after the effort we put into the preparation. So you don’t have to worry about anything. I can devote all this day to you,” Slowly he directed the girl so that she rests her hips on the table and lifted her gently. The dishes knocked as he slid them out of her way, “So how would you like to spend this day? I feel responsible for ruining our last night… So maybe we could continue where we left off…”  
  
When he bent to kiss her again, she covered his mouth with her hands. He blinked and looked at her, taken aback.   
  
“If I say that your offer is not tempting, I would lie, but… Can we just spend this day as we used to?” Riyu moved her hands at his shoulders, then wrapped them around his neck and clung to him. “I don’t want to be only the reason of your darkest thoughts. I’d rather be the reason to get your threads to untangle.”  
  
Jumin’s heart leaped. These kind and caring words washed over him, touched him. Of course, he wanted to own her, to make her week in her knees, but when she was saying these kind of stuff, he couldn’t help but get attached to her even more - in a way he never got attached to anyone before, not to Rika, not to V or Elizabeth. These feelings were on a different level. It was new, it was scary, but also… so nice. He put his arms around her tenderly.  
  
“You’re the reason for many good things…” He said softly to her ear.  
  
“No, it rather impossible in our situation for me to be a reason for anything good… and I don’t know if it’d ever be…”  
  
“That is not true.”  
  
“You’re just too kind to me, Jumin. And the only thing I can do to thank you is to spend time with you in a way that makes you happy and relaxed.”  
  
He withdrew a little and began to play with the stroke of her hair, “I’d love to see you with these puppies you adore so much.”  
  
Riyu chuckled, “This is a way I like to spend my time. It supposed to be for you, not for me.”  
  
“And what makes you think it’s not for me?”  
  
“Huh?” Riyu looked astonished.  
  
“I love to see you so calm… And with these puppies in your arms, you looked almost angelic.”  
  
Riyu laughed and kissed his forehead, “You’re cute. Would you like to take a walk after visiting the puppies? And maybe watch some movies at the evening…”  
  
“Yes, that would be very nice…”

* * *

They spent a day on walks and watching TV, of course after visiting the puppies. Now, they were laying together on the sofa in the living room, just enjoying free time and silence. Riyu was on her phone, spamming the chat room with puppies photos.  
  
  
_**Yoosung:** they are adorable_  
  
_ **Yoosung: **_

_ _

_**Riyu: **the one on the right will be mine ^^_  
  
_ **Riyu:** I mean when he’ll grow enough_  
  
_ **Yoosung: **they look so happy_  
  
_ **Jumin Han:** of course, they happy because Riyu’s holding them_  
  
_ **Jumin Han:** it’s a known fact that animals are able to sense good people_  
  
_ **707: **I want to be held like that_  
  
_ **707:** by Riyu_  
  
_ **707: **_

_ _

_**707:** I just imagine how warm and soft her embrace must be~_  
  
_ **Yoosung: **_

_ _

_**Jumin Han:** then stop._  
  
_ **Riyu:** um… ^^’_  
  
_ **707: **lololol, why?_  
  
_ **Jumin Han:** I thought I made myself clear already_  
  
_ **Jumin Han:** I don’t like it when you speak of her this way._  
  
_ **707: **lolololo, jealous?_  
  
_ **Yoosung:** why Jumin should be jealous?_  
  
_ **Yoosung: **I think he’s not liking the way you speak about Riyu because she’s about to be married to his dad, right?_  
  
_ **707:** you’re so clueless Yoosung, lololol_  
  
_ **707: **but isn’t mister Chairman coming back to Korea next week?_  
  
_ **707:** then she’ll end up in his arms_  
  
_ **707:** what you’re going to say about this, Juju?_  
  
  
_ **[Jumin Han has left the chat room]**_  
  
  
_ **707: **_

_ _

_**Riyu:** Seven -_-_  
  
_ **Riyu:** you better prepare your apologies_  
  
_ **707:** I’m sorry? T-T_  
  
_ **Riyu: **that won’t do_  
  
_ **Yoosung: **Why am I always the only one who doesn’t know WHAT IS HAPPENING???_  
  
_ **Yoosung: **_

_ _

_**707: **would you like God Seven to explain all this to you?_  
  
_ **707:**_

_ _

_  
**[Riyu has left the chat room]**  
_  
  
“Jumin?” Riyu turned on her belly to look at Jumin who was laying on the sofa between her and its back. He was resting his elbow on the sofa’s arm, not looking at her.  
  
“I’m fine. You don’t need to worry.”  
  
Riyu clung to him and buried her face in his chest. She knew well that he wasn’t fine at all.  
  
Jumin put his arm around her waist, “Would you like to spend this whole week with me like we spend this day?”  
  
“But what about your work?”  
  
“Assistant Kang can do without me.”  
  
“Jumin, that’s not fair. She’ll end up having a lot of work.”  
  
“I am aware of this. I’ll double her payment for this week. But please… I want to spend as much time as possible with you before I lose you.”  
  
Riyu clenched her eyelids and nodded, “All right…”  
  
As they promised each other, they spent a week together doing completely ordinary things, devoting every moment to enjoying each other presence. Only Jaehee and Zen knew why Jumin decided to stay at home with Riyu.  
  
Of course, Zen was extremely worried and tried to convince Riyu to tell others what was happening in her life and try to get help. She refused. Jaehee sometimes sent her messages because of which Riyu felt more and more guilty, now not only for Jumin’s suffering but also for Jaehee’s trouble.  
  
_Please, can you convince Mr. Han to return to work? I appreciate that he pays me twice, but I would prefer the lowest salary and less work._  
  
_I’m sorry, Jaehee. I really can’t. Everything will return to normal when I return to Mr. Chairman’s house. Then Jumin will return to work and the whole complicated situation will end._  
  
_ Riyu… I know that what is happening between you is not my business, but I think Mr. Han takes you very seriously and when you get back to his father… His condition will only get worse._  
  
_ Please, keep your eye on him when this happens. And I’m sorry for everything…_  
  
The end of the week came sooner than they both wanted. Finally, there was the last evening of Riyu’s stay in Jumin’s apartment. Mr. Chairman was supposed to return to Korea that night and she would go to his home tomorrow morning.  
  
They tried to spend the last day like the previous ones, without thinking about parting, but it was impossible. They just finished watching the movie, now they both sat in silence on the sofa. Riyu pulled her legs to her and put her arms around her them. Jumin leaned his elbows on his knees, leaning forward slightly and looking at the floor.  
  
“So you’re leaving tomorrow…”  
  
“Yes…”  
  
They both didn’t dare to look at each other.  
  
“Riyu… This is the last time I am asking you. Consider talking to me about your problems. Consider accepting my help.”  
  
Riyu pressed her cheek to her legs, turned her head so as not to see even Jumin’s figure. She couldn’t stand looking at him now, “I have to refuse, Jumin.”  
  
Still, she would rather have him suffer and hate her than be hurt or even killed. She knew what her parents and the people who worked with them were capable of.  
  
Jumin stood up so abruptly that she couldn’t help but looked at him. He started circling the room, his hand in his hair.  
  
“Why…” Jumin mumbled then took a deep breath. He stopped, straightened and turned to her. The way he looked at her made her shiver, “Maybe I should just keep you here against your will.”  
  
Riyu blinked, raised her head and dropped her feet to the ground, “You’re not serious.”  
  
“Do you want to test me?”  
  
Riyu got up from her place, frowned, “You won’t do anything like that.”  
  
Jumin’s expression didn’t change, “I’m seriously considering it.”  
  
Riyu slowly approached him, Jumin did not take a step back, still looking at her coldly, piercingly. She raised her head to look into his steely eyes.  
  
“Do you remember what I said the other day?” She asked. “I don’t want to be the person through whom your dark thoughts are awakened.”  
  
“If you don’t want it, stay.”  
  
Riyu embraced herself with her arms, bit her lip and looked away, “I can’t.”  
  
“So this is our last night together…” Jumin touched her chin with his fingers and when she glanced back at him, he stared long into her eyes, intensely. “Would you like to drink wine with me?”  
  
After this question, he passed her and headed for the kitchen. He didn’t even wait for her reply. She stood there in the middle of the room and knew exactly to what outcome all this is leading. And she wasn’t going to stop it. Tomorrow she was to be far away, far from Jumin, alongside his father… Did she not deserve to be happy for one night at least once?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all now what will happen next (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for every comment again :) We slowly come to an end of this fic, so you can expect more drama after this chapter :>  
Be aware of NSFW.

The amount of wine they drank quickly got out of hand. They both needed it too much. They needed to stop thinking about the situation they were in. Alcohol was not the best solution, which Riyu had already known very well, but they both didn't care now.

At first, they were barely talking, but after some time Riyu fond herself babbling about everything and nothing. Jumin mostly observed her, with a faint smile.

She was rambling about puppies when suddenly her phone rang. She took it in hand and looked at the screen. She sighed when seen a caller's ID.

"It's your father. Should I pick up?"

"You probably should but you don't have to if you don't wish to," Jumin said.

Riyu clenched her eyelids and picked up, "Mr. Han?"

"You're still up? I hope I didn't wake you up, darling."

"No, you didn't. Don't worry."

"I'm just calling to let you know I just arrived in Korea, I'm at the airport now. I can't wait to see you tomorrow at my house."

"Same here, Mr. Han."

"Riyu, my dear, you sound sad and... Are you drunk?"

"It's because I miss you," She said in a monotone. She hasn't had the strength to be sweet to him right now. "And I'm not drunk. I just have a few glasses of wine."

Mr. Chairman sighed, "Let me guess, you're drinking with my son?"

Riyu hesitated. She may underestimate him. He was more and more suspicious of her and Jumin relationship, "No, I'm drinking alone. He's asleep. I should probably go to sleep as well."

"Yes, my apologies for keeping you up, dear. Have a pleasant sleep."

"Goodnight, Mr. Han," She hung up after that and glanced at Jumin.

He leaned toward her, took a glass of wine from her hand, put it on a near table and then repeat the same action with her phone. Riyu reached to his face, placed her palms at his cheeks. He kissed her slowly yet passionate, she slipped one of her hand at the back of his neck and closed her eyes. She didn't want to think about anything... only about him...

"Should we move this to the bedroom...?" Jumin whispered in a low voice next to her lips.

"Yes," She answered simply and watched as Jumin get up from the sofa, then put out his hand to her. She caught it, also stood up and allowed him to lead her to his bedroom.

She was light-headed from alcohol, but it was the sight of the bed that embarrassed her and made her weak legs slightly tremble. Jumin soon stood in front of her, blocking her view on the bed. He gently moved his hand along her arm, took her hand and kissed its top. Then he straightened up slowly, cupped her cheeks and kissed her more fervently than before. She moaned into his mouth, barely manage to stand up at her tiptoe, but Jumin was holding her in his arms, so she felt safe.

"You're shaking..." Jumin said with concern between kisses. "Just trust me and try to relax."

His hands began to wander over her body, her sides, her waist and hips, and her breath started to be louder and shaky. She felt good under his gentle and hot touch. Her heart was beating fast and she felt as if some fire was burning between them.

Jumin reached to her back and opened the zipper of the dress which was there.

"Jumin..." She didn't even know why she called his name.

"Shh... Relax. I'm not going to hurt you," He said in a hoarse voice and began to slowly push down the straps of her dress.

Soon, she felt the cool air flowing over her body as the material fell at her feet and she remained in Jumin's arms in her underwear alone. He did not rush her, gently stroked her skin and kissed tenderly on the lips, cheeks, neck, and shoulders. Until finally she dared reach for the buttons of his shirt and began to unbutton it with trembling hands.

When she was done, Jumin threw off his shirt. She put her hands on his bare chest and sensed that he was nervous too, his chest was hovering faster, his heart was beating wildly. She looked up at his face, his look taking on a different, darker expression that made her breathless for a moment. But she trusted him...

They kissed once again, this time Jumin closed her mouth much stronger, she clutched his shoulders with her hands because her legs were getting weaker. Their gestures and everything that happened accelerated. Alcohol and excitement sometimes made it dark before her eyes. She didn't even know when Jumin reached for her bra clasp or when she took it off in a hurry. Awareness returned to her when she realized that her back was leaning against the wall, and Jumin slid slightly down. She moaned when his lips showered her one breast in wet kisses. She bit her lip, embarrassed by the sounds she made.

It was spinning in her head, she suppressed her moans as long as she could, but then Jumin's hand rested on her inner thigh and slowly moved between her legs. When she felt his gentle touch there, even if there were still her panties in his way, she whimpered miserably.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," There was something cold and intoxicating in Jumin's voice, but she was sure he would stop immediately as she shows any sign of discomfort.

She shook her head, unable to look him in the eyes right now. He was moving his fingers and rubbing her clitoris, observing her closely. As if he wanted to see her every reaction, to study where she likes to be touched the most.

"J-Jumin..." She mumbled through her moans. "I need... to lay down..."

"Anything you want..."

He moved away from her, took her by the hand again and helped her walk to the bed and lay down on the mattress.

He hovered above her, resting his arm near her head, "Are you alright?" Ha asked her in a quiet voice.

"Yes..." She chuckled nervously. "And you...?"

Jumin smirked at her, "And what do you think?" He slowly traced his hand down, along her waist, then belly and slipped his fingers under her panties, "Tell me if you're in any pain..." He whispered in a husky voice and slowly entered one finger inside her.

She moaned through her tightly shut mouth. The feeling which overwhelmed her was not pain. It was a pleasure she never felt before.

She was wet down there when he started to move his hand, she was so embarrassed by her own voice and too ashamed to look at his face. But Jumin turned her face gently with his free hand and stared straight in her eyes.

"You don't need to be shy with me..." He said, stroking her cheek and smiling at her. "And don't suppress your voice... I want to hear you."

His voice, the way he speaks was only awakening her hidden desires. Jumin began to kiss her neck and collarbone, still sliding his finger inside her. She was clenching her hands at the sheets and desperately tried to stops her hips from moving in response.

He then slid down and grabbed her panties, "Raise your hips for me." When he said it in this way, it sounded more like a command than a simple plea. His dark side seemed to be just under his skin, ready to truly awake at any moment.

She obeyed and he took off her panties. To her embarrassment and agitation, he was scanning her intensely, his breath heavy, "We should use some protection..." He said.

"I'm... I'm on my pills..." She responded shyly. She didn't want to tell him why is that a thing. She couldn't tell him that she started to use birth control as soon as she moved to his father's house... And she didn't want to think about it. Fortunately, Jumin didn't ask for an explanation and just as the first time, he began from kissing her foot, then moved his hot lips to her knee, inner thigh...

She caught her breath loudly when she felt his mouth at her wet folds. She shut her eyes in pleasure, still trying to stop her moaning as he was sucking and licking passionately at her womanhood.

"Jumin... Ah..." Her trembling hand fell at his head, her fingers slip between his black hair.

His respond caught her off guard - he growled and began to lapping her juices more wildly. Soon, she was a whimpering mess, didn't have any more will to stop her hips from moving. After a few moments, the shivers of bliss showered her body as she reaches her peak. It was so unexpected...

"Oh..." She heard amused and pleased Jumin's voice as he hovered above her again. "I'm under the impression you liked it."

Riyu covered her face, "Stop it..." She whined, embarrassed and with a shaky breath, which she couldn't calm down.

He chuckled but then added in a much softer tone, "Don't cover your face..." He grabbed her hands and placed them apart. She looked at him shyly.

"You're beautiful..." He said. "You're always beautiful... But we can stop here if you wish."

Riyu was still a little trembling after climaxing, but she managed to smile gently, "No... I want you..."

Jumin glanced at her intensely, then kissed both her hands and rose from the bed to take off his pants and then boxers. It was a weird but warm feeling when he lay next to her fully naked. His eyes were so hypnotizing... She was like under the spell of a snake. She felt like his prey, but it was a strangely good feeling.

He hung over her slowly, placing himself between her legs. She felt nervous and he must saw it, cause for a long moment he was just stroking her hair and body, touching her most sensitive spots, observing her. His tenderness yet passion was helping her relaxed and get aroused once more. His hot breath was brushing over her face, her neck, her ear... And finally, she felt the tip of his member at her entrance.

She shut her eyes and whimpered when he started to enter her. He was slow, careful, but she somehow felt that he was also... barely holding himself from much rough move. It was painful even though she was wet and slippery. He was... big. She was so small compared to him, she always had to stand on her toes to kiss him. She always found it pleasant and felt safe thanks to it. But now...

She pressed her lips tightly and clenched her hands - one on the sheets, the other somewhere on his shoulder. Jumin growled and she cried out when he finally entered her fully. They both trembled strongly, their breathing loudly in the air. Riyu felt tears at the corners of her eyes.

Jumin ran his fingers over her forehead, brushed strands of hair away from it, and then kissed the place with shaking lips, "Did I hurt you badly?"

"It's okay..." She whispered in a weak voice. "It's okay..."

"Shh... Don't worry... I won't move until you relax..."

It was as he said, he was waiting for Riyu to get used to the pain until her body relaxed. He did not spare her gentle kisses at that time, and when he began to gently massage her clitoris with his hand, she felt how pleasure overcomes the pain.

Jumin's breath became louder when she felt.. her insides are starting to pull him in. Then he began to move slowly, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged tightly to him. She felt less pain and more pleasure with his every move.

Soon, she had to suppress her moans as she was doing before. Soon, the pain disappeared and she gets overwhelmed with bliss. Jumin accelerated his pace and his quiet groans were arousing her more and more. She was betting her lips.

"Do not... hold back..." Jumin whispered with a heavy and hoarsely voice, his hot breath tickling her neck and collarbone.

She wasn't able to, anyway. Her mouth parted for breath, her body sweaty and hot. Her hips started to respond to Jumin's movements and her mind went blank.

"Aa-aah! Ngh... Jumin!" She whimpered and he started thrusting into her much stronger and faster, his breath raspy and jerky.

"A-a-ah! Mhmm, yes!" Riyu clung to him more firmly, the pleasure began to be too strong to endure. Jumin pressed his head to her shoulder, his hand clenching at sheets. His pace fastening once more and after some time, with few last thrusts, they both reached their peak.

They remain in the same position for a moment, both covered in blissful shivers. Their breaths were slowly calming.

"I love you..." Jumin whispered, his head still hid in the curve of her neck.

Upon hearing these words, Riyu felt as her heart is falling into pieces. She closed her eyes and hugged Jumin desperately, "I love you too..."

* * *

Riyu woke up early. Jumin was still asleep. She looked at his calm face and tried not to cry. She didn't want to wake him up. He would try to stop her... Gently and quietly she slipped from under the covers. She noticed something she didn't notice at night... The bedding was a bit dirty with blood. Riyu was worried there for a moment about what the maid would think upon seeing this... She hoped that she would not spread any rumors.

She went to the bathroom to freshen up a bit. She took a shower at night when they finally decided to get out of bed - after a long time spent on just hugging. She had her things already packed. So she just took the bag and checked the time. Mr. Chairman's driver should already be waiting for her.

She was standing at the door, couldn't force herself to open it. She didn't want to leave... She finally found someone who truly loves her. How did she suppose to give it up? But she had to... She just had to.

Elizabeth brushed over her legs, purring and Riyu crouched to stroke her, "Goodbye, beauty," She said with watering eyes, straightening up and pushed the door to leave in the corridor.

* * *

Jumin woke up violently, blinked and his eyes immediately began to look for the silhouette of the girl. She wasn't in bed next to him. The bedding in the place she had occupied before was already cold. Jumin got his body up quickly, then took his legs off the bed to the floor and stood up. He hurried out into the living room, looking around in a panic, "Riyu?"

Silence answered him, followed by the mewing of Elizabeth who came to greet him. Jumin felt something tighten in his chest. He hurried to the guest room, still stupidly hoping he might find her there. Of course, he was wrong. She was not there. Her stuff was also not there.

His legs became weak. He had to sit down. And so he did, settling heavily onto the bed Riyu had occupied not so long ago.

For the first time in his life, he wanted to cry.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last chapter :(

Mr. Chairman’s house was even larger than Jumin’s apartment. She was completely alone in it now, as the old man went to work and was not expected to return until evening. There was no Elizabeth here who could keep her company. However, she was glad that she did not have to meet with Mr. Chairman yet - she was not ready for it.

Like in the hotel and Jumin’s house, she had a separate room here. She settled in it, unpacked things, sat on a small leather sofa and picked up the phone. She wrote a message.

_I’m sorry I just left… I know you would try to stop me and I’m not sure I wouldn’t let you._

She didn’t get an answer, although she waited a long time. Worried, she wrote to Jaehee.

_Did Jumin get to work?_

_Yes, Mr. Han is here. Did you come back to his father’s house?_

_Yes… How’s he doing?_

_He doesn’t look good and he barely speaks to me._

_I know it’s not your job, but please look after him for me._

_I will try, Riyu… But I do not know if I can somehow help in such a situation…   
_

Riyu waited all day alone, she didn’t want to chat or talk to anyone. She was only struggling to contact Jumin. However, she knew that their contact would now only hurt them both. She had a hard time eating dinner, which was delivered to her. In the evening, to greet Mr. Chairman, she dressed in one of those uncomfortable dresses that he bought her. She was standing in the bathroom in front of the mirror now, looking at her reflection and all she felt was disgust.

“Riyu, my dear, are you here?” She heard the old man’s voice from behind the bathroom door. She didn’t know when he came back. She had to be too absorbed in her own thoughts.

Without a word, barefoot, she went to the door and opened it. She looked at Mr. Chairman waiting for her, smiled wanly at him, “Hello, Mr. Han. I missed you.”

It was the biggest lie she had repeated recently. She did not expect that with time it becomes so easy to say it.

“You look wonderful, as always,” The old man said, then got out of her way and offered her his hand. “Come with me, the sapper will be delivered soon.”

She took his hand and obediently let him led her into a great, wonderful kitchen combined with the dining room.

The meal was in fact delivered soon. They were sitting at the table now, facing each other, and all she could think about was the breakfasts she’d spent that way with Jumin.

“So,” Mr. Chairman began, pouring wine into his glass, “how was your stay with my son?”

One day she would blush at this question, taking into consideration what she did with Jumin the night before. Now she just smiled artificially, “It was pleasant. As I said before, we became good friends. We watched movies and the like together,” She waved her hand and started to eat. “Let’s not talk about me. How was your business trip, Mr. Han?”

Mr. Chairman began to tell her about business matters, and she pretended that she understood anything and that she was interested. In fact, her mind was getting empty and she finally stopped listening to what the old man was saying to her. She just nodded unconsciously.

“Am I boreing you?” Suddenly asked Mr. Chairman. “Ah, of course I bore you. These are not topics that could interest such a young girl.”

Riyu shook her head and blinked to break free from her trance, “No, that’s not it. I just… I’m obviously too stupid to understand it. I haven’t even had the opportunity to start studying.”

“Please, my darling, don’t talk about yourself in this way. You are not stupid. I guess you could not start studying because of your family situation. If you want I will finance the best studies for you. What majors are you interested in?”

Riyu opened her eyes wide. If she was to become his wife, if she was to suffer at his side, she could at least begin to fulfill her dreams, “Actually, I’m most interested in art and writing.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful. I’ll make sure you find the best college.”

The corners of her mouth raised a slightly more confident smile, “Thank you, Mr. Han. I would like to ask… Will you still let me be part of the RFA?”

“But of course, why would I forbid you? The last party you organized was very successful. Also, from what I understood, you found friends there. You should have friends of your own age. ”

“Um…” She didn’t know what to say so as not to offend him.

“Riyu…” Mr. Chairman suddenly reached across the table and put his hand on hers. She flinched and froze, “I know you are worried about our age difference. But I assure you that this will pass in time.”

Riyu nodded stiffly, refraining from taking her hand away, “Yes, I think so too.”

* * *

Another day has passed since Riyu returned to his father. Jumin buried himself in work completely, stayed in the office until late, just to think of nothing more than his duties. He couldn’t afford to think of a girl. He refrained from contacting her. But he wasn’t going to leave it all like that… As he once told her, he was going to do everything to prevent this stupid wedding. All he needed was the right information… And some time.

It was late evening, most of his employees had already left the job, and he also let Kang Assistant to left. He didn’t need anyone around him now. Something tempted him to look at the messenger, which he quickly regretted.  
  


_**Yoosung: **Oh, Riyu, I heard you’re back at Mr. Chairman’s place._

_**Riyu:** Yes, I’m back._

_**Yoosung: **You must be happy that you’re finally home ^^_

_**Riyu: **Oh, yes, of course I’m ^^_

She was obviously lying and Yoosung was just too clueless to even excepting the truth, but either way… He got mad upon reading this. Unpleasant images appeared in his mind. It was late, and Riyu was alone with his father… It was driving him crazy right now.

Just as his phone vibrated, Jumin felt panic. Since when did such emotion exist in his head at all? He quickly checked who wrote to him. He was afraid that…

Zen?

_I need to talk to you. It’s important. I’m outside your building._

What can he possibly want?

Jumin typed back.

_Why should I bother?_

_It’s about Riyu._

* * *

Jumin and Zen were now sitting at one table in a nearby bar. Jumin didn’t like the place very much, but it didn’t matter.

“So? What do you have to say to me?” Jumin asked, crossing his arms and looking at Zen, who already had a mug of beer in front of him.

“You really are not going to order anything?”

Jumin frowned, “That’s not why I’m here. Say what you have to say.”

Zen sighed loudly, then took a long sip of beer, “I promised her I wouldn’t tell anyone, but I can’t stand it anymore…”

Jumin felt an icy twinge of anger, “What are you talking about? What did she tell you?”

And why did she didn’t tell ME…?

“She does it all… I mean, marriage with your father and so on, for the sake of her parents.”

“I managed to guess it.”

“You don’t understand. She’s afraid of them.”

Jumin held his breath for a moment, “Afraid?”

“She didn’t tell me everything, but she said they were cruel to her. She didn’t say what she meant by that, but she sounded really scared, devastated.”

Jumin listened to Zen’s words with a fast-beating heart, and before his eyes appeared the image of scars that Riyu had on her back. After he realized that the girl insisted on marrying his father because of her parents, he suspected that there was something off with them… But he had no evidence, no information. He still didn’t have anything… but what else could Riyu’s words mean? It was them… They did it to her…

“God …” Jumin rubbed his eyelids with his fingers. “Why didn’t she tell me earlier?”

“Believe me, I tried to convince her. But she told me that she knew you would immediately try to help her and put yourself in danger. Her parents have contacts with some dangerous people. She said that many times… they punished her. And not just her. Everyone who gets in their way is punished. ”

Jumin clenched his fingers into a fist under the table. He barely controlled himself, “Why the hell didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Because I promised her! Gaah! Do you think I felt good about it? Do you know how many times I wanted to tell about all this? I was holding back for so long… Until now, because when I think that she is there… with your father… ”

“My father won’t hurt her,” Jumin felt chills on his back. He didn’t know what he believed anymore. “But she… I’m not sure how far she is ready to go…”

“God, I don’t even want to think about it! We have to do something, help her somehow.”

“I have to tell my father about it. We’ll help her, whether she wants it or not. Even if she’ll hate us after this.”

“And besides…” Zen sighed and took another sip of beer. “I know about the two of you. I don’t know what she sees in you, but-”

“It’s not your business,” Jumin interrupted him harshly.

“Tch. She’s my friend-”

Suddenly Jumin’s phone rang, interrupting their conversation, which would probably turn into a quarrel. Jumin looked at the screen. It was Luciel calling.

“Yes?” Jumin asked when he picked up the phone.

“I have some disturbing information about Riyu’s parents.”

* * *

It was evening. Riyu was smiling artificially, nodding and feigning interest. As usual, Mr. Chairman was talking with enthusiastic about his business matters at dinner. As always, she was forcing herself to eat.

It was hard for her not to think about the dinners she and Jumin had spent the same way.

“Would you like to drink some wine?” Mr. Chairman asked suddenly.

She blinked and hoped he couldn’t see the blood draining from her face. For a few days, old man did not offer her wine and she was worried why he did it now. She nodded with a faint smile, “A little bit.”

Mr. Chairman got up from the table to find wine. Riyu closed her eyes and told herself that everything would be all right. Then… the doorbell rang.

“Are we expecting someone?” She asked surprised.

Mr. Chairman turned to her, with a bottle of wine and glasses in his hands, “Nobody announced.”

“I’ll check who it is,” Riyu quickly got up from the table and left the kitchen, happy that she could be free of the old man for a moment. Before she reached the door, the security guard opened it. That meant someone who came had to be known all well by the security guards. It has to be someone who visited Mr. Chairman often and had his trust. Someone…

“Jumin…” Riyu froze when he came in. She has not talked to him for days…

“Riyu,” His voice was calm, his face stoic. But there were emotions in his eyes. A lot of emotions…

She pursed her lips into a narrow line. She refrained from running over to him and cuddling up in his arms. Was he thinking the same?

“Son?” Mr. Chairman who appeared next to Riyu broke the silence hanging between them, “What are you doing here?” The old man nodded to the bodyguard to let him know that everything is all right. He left and closed the door behind him.

Jumin adjusted his shirt cuffs. “Forgive me for coming unannounced, father. But I have an emergency and it is not suitable to talk about in a restaurant.”

All three returned to the table. Riyu did not miss how Jumin glanced over the filled glasses of wine. She noticed the expression that flashed across his face.

“Will you drink with us, son?” Mr. Chairman asked.

“Another time,” Jumin’s voice was cool.

They sat at the table in awkward silence. Riyu felt nervous not knowing what to expect.

Jumin took a deep breath, “Riyu, I know you’ll hate me for that, but I couldn’t sit with folded arms when you are in danger.”

“Danger? What are you talking about?” The old man’s eyes opened wide.

“First of all, Riyu, I know that Cheongs are not your biological parents.”

Something tightened in her chest, she swallowed, stared at the stoic Jumin’s face, “How do you know that?”

“Dear, you never told me…” Mr. Chairman interjected, but they both ignored him.

“Forgive me, Riyu. I asked Seven to check on your parents… and you.”

She didn’t believe what she heard. Anger began to grow in her, “You spied on me?”

“I had no choice. You didn’t want to talk to me, you didn’t want to accept my help.”

“I have my reasons for this!”

“I know that and I know you are afraid, but I promise we can help you.”

“What is going on here?” Jumin’s father spoke louder, scanning them with worried eyes. “Will anyone be kind to explain to me?”

Jumin closed his eyes. Riyu’s heart skipped a beat. She saw that he had something important and difficult to say, “Father… You must know that Riyu wants to marry you just because her parents force her to do so.”

Riyu froze for a moment, out of the corner of her eye she saw shocked Mr. Chairman’s face, “Jumin, stop this…”

“From what I learned,” Jumin continued, avoiding her eyes, “they are cruel people. They have adopted other children and abused them before. However, each time they managed to get away and avoid punishment.”

“My God,” Mr. Chairman reached for the documents that Jumin put on the table. “What is that?”

Riyu couldn’t say a word. It had to be police reports, they contained detailed descriptions and photos of battered children. She had no idea how Seven got it.

“Despite this evidence,” Jumin went on, “they were allowed to adopt more children. They know influential and dangerous people who made sure that no one dared to stop them. They bribed, threatened, it’s hard to tell.”

Riyu felt the old man’s eyes on her. Her whole body trembled, she felt sick. She must have been incredibly pale now.

“I’m so sorry, Riyu,” Jumin’s voice softened, guilty and sad. “But I would rather have you hate me than force yourself to marry my father in fear and live like this for the rest of your life. I prefer you to hate me rather than be left without help.”

“Is this all true, my dear?” The old man insisted.

“No… I…”

“Riyu…” Jumin grabbed her hand, she blinked and looked up at him in shock. “You don’t have to be afraid. I will help you.”

“How dare you…” She hissed, feeling tears fill her eyes. “How dare you come here and say all this? How dare you ?!”

“Riyu…”

She jerked her hand free from the grip of his fingers and rose abruptly from the table, “I need some fresh air.”

* * *

Jumin followed Riyu with his eyes, his heart breaking into pieces. After a while, he and his father heard the door slam shut. They exchanged a knowing look with each other. The old man informed the security staff to keep an eye on the girl. They were both afraid that she might do something unwise now.

Then silence fell again. Mr. Chairman was looking at documents about abused children with empty eyes.

“I’m sorry, father,” Jumin said finally. “I could keep it all to myself. But I couldn’t let you marry a girl who is forced to do so and threatened by her parents.”

“You did good, my son… I just… How could I be so stupid?” His father grabbed his head and rested his elbows on the table.

“Her parents for some reason care specifically about you. Riyu once told me that I would never be enough for them. They want you to marry her, that you buy their company. It’s about more than money, it’s about prestige and influence. ”

The old man nodded unconsciously, “God… What did this girl have to go through in her life… We have to do something.”

“I agree,” Jumin closed his eyes, rubbed his eyelids with his fingers when a sudden and unpleasant memory caught him. “If you could see her backs…”

“Her back?”

“She has these scars on them… As if someone had whipped her.”

“Dear God…”

“I’m sorry, father. I would like you to find someone… But it was all just a game from the beginning.”

The old man rubbed his face, then looked at him seriously, “Jumin, I know this is not the right time, but… how did it happen that… you saw her backs?”

Jumin cleared his throat, shifted restlessly, “This really isn’t the right time for such a conversation.”

“I’ve suspected this for some time. There’s something between you two, am I right?”

Jumin looked away. Not long ago, he wanted to kiss Riyu right in front of his eyes so that he knew to whom the girl belonged. Now, he felt only discomfort, embarrassment.

“She didn’t love you anyway…”

“That’s beside the point. I trusted you, son.”

“It’s not like I planned all this. It just… happened. And it’s not important now. You can start to hate me after we manage to help her somehow.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s it, the last chapter :(  
I will take a long break now, I have to work on my book.  
Thank you all, guys, for kudos, for comments, for your support. It was a great adventure. But every adventure needs to end one day ;-;

She wandered through the alleys, avoiding people. She wanted to be alone. She didn’t know what to do with herself. She didn’t know if she could come back to Mr. Chairman’s house. Everything came to light, everything was lost.

“Well, hello there,” Riyu suddenly heard a familiar voice and looked back.

At the end of the dark alley, she had strayed into, was the white-haired boy who was threatening her at the party. He was smiling mockingly at her now.

She took a step back, but then he drew a pistol. He aimed at her.

“Don’t you move, you’ll come with me. We must lose those bodyguards who are following you.”

Riyu had no idea what he was talking about, but she just nodded. Maybe she was brave and stubborn, but not stupid - she had to be obedient if she didn’t want to risk her life.

They walked in silence for some time, delving into the darker alleys. Riyu’s heart was beating fast, but fear was too well known to her to paralyze her.

“Where are you leading me?” She asked coolly.

The boy laughed softly, “To a place where I can give you a gift.”

“Gift?”

He smiled wider and wildly, “You will see.”

When they crossed several more alleys, turning every now and again like corridors in a maze, the boy finally stopped and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a vial filled with blue liquid.

Riyu narrowed her eyes, “What is this?”

The boy waved the bottle, “An elixir that will make you obey.”

The girl felt a chill at the back of her neck, backed up again, “I won’t drink it.”

The boy moved to her with a few sudden steps. This time, Riyu stood still until they were face to face.

“You’ll drink everything to the last drop,” the boy mumbled furiously. “You will drink it yourself or I will pour everything in your throat.”

“Have they given you this too?” Riyu asked bravely.

The boy seemed surprised, “What?”

Now she took a step toward him, and he stepped back and aimed the gun at her chest. The barrel touched her sternum, but Riyu, despite fear, looked into the eyes of the white-haired man, “Did they pour it in your throat so that you would obey?”

“They let me become strong! You’ll see when you drink everything yourself!” He swung the weapon up and aimed at the center of her skull. “There are too many gossips about you and this rich boy! Your parents are beginning to worry that you are up to something and I should make sure that you’re not. And you will obey me!”

Riyu wasn’t sure what was happening to her. But she had enough. Icy fury, anger and courage rose in her. She pushed the barrel of the gun with her hand, “I will not obey you. I will not obey anyone. They made you strong? Don’t be ridiculous! You are their obedient dog!”

“You bitch!” The boy growled, but this time he didn’t raise his weapon, he didn’t aim at her. He clenched his hand on the pistol, trembled. “You don’t understand anything! I was weak, just like you, but when I drank the Potion… You will understand only if you do it yourself!”

“I won’t drink anything,” She said, looking him firmly in the eye. “And I’m not weak. I’ll show you.”

She had no idea what possessed her. Everything that happened in her life seemed to explode in her at last. She turned her back on the boy, which she would normally consider stupid and dangerous. He had a weapon! But now, for some reason, she was certain that he would not hurt her, that they were alike. She just felt it.

She slid the straps of the dress, letting the material slide slightly off her back. She heard the boy gasp. He must have seen her scars. Then she hastily adjusted the dress and turned her face to him again, “I bore their cruelty many times. They forced me to do many nasty things. I was always just their bargaining chip. And I’m sick of it.”

The boy’s face became a mixture of fury and sadness, madness glinted in his eyes, “You … Don’t act as if you understood everything!”

Then everything went quickly. The boy raised his weapon, she knew that he wanted to press the trigger and she heard a shot. But it wasn’t he who shoot.

The shot came from behind her, the bullet hit the boy’s hand and he dropped the gun, shouted in pain and fell to his knees. His hand was bleeding.

Riyu was stunned and paralyzed for a moment. Slowly, she realized that she had nearly escaped death. Two bodyguards came running from behind her. One of them was quickly beside her, put an arm around her. The other kicked the boy’s gun, then twisted his arms behind his back.

The last thing she heard was the screams of the white-haired boy and the footsteps of someone who was running up. Then she lost consciousness.

* * *

Jumin was worried and furious. Angry at everyone who hid from him what they knew.

When the security guards along with V brought the unconscious Riyu to his father’s house, he did not understand anything and was not sure if he wanted to understand.

Fortunately, the girl was not hurt and was dozing now. She must have fainted from excess emotion and fear.

V explained to Jumin as best he could. Both he and Seven have been spying on Riyu’s parents for some time. They knew that Mr. and Mrs. Cheong wanted to please the religious organization that was ruled by… Rika.

Riyu was to marry his father so that they would have access to the will of the influential man his father was. The fact that Rika was alive was shocking enough. In addition, it turned out that V was hiding all this and operated behind everyone’s back to destroy the Mint Eye - the organization. V explained that these people were too dangerous and he had to be sure that they had been rendered harmless before filling in the others. Now, thanks to the actions of V and Seven, the Mint Eye was destroyed, Rika was taken to a psychiatric hospital, just like Saeran, Seven’s brother, once missing… It was all too much for one day. But most importantly… Riyu was safe. Her parents had no way of threatening her, though they still had to be caught and punished.

When Riyu opened her eyes, only he and his father were in the room. The girl looked around slowly, blinked. Finally, she stared at Jumin, “What… what happened?”

Jumin took her hand, his fingers trembled, “You are safe now, Riyu. Everything is all right now…”

The girl looked at him without understanding. Tears welled up in her eyes. 

“From now on it will only be better, I promise …”

Riyu probably still did not understand, but suddenly embraced his neck and snuggled to him tightly. They both ignored the presence of his father, who after a while left the room without a word…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <del>So that’s it :( They’ll be living happily from now on, in Jumin’s apartment. Riyu’s parents, now, when they don’t have Mint’s Eye protection, will be easily caught and punished.</del>
> 
> <del>It will take time until things settle down for the three of them (Jumin, Riyu and Mr. Han). And for Mr. Han to accept all of this… But he wouldn’t interfere in Jumin and Riyu’s relationship… or will he? He’s actually a very kindhearted person.</del>
> 
> <del>Also, Riyu adopted the puppy, named it Hige and it amazingly getting along with Elizabeth :) Jumin discovered his love for dogs ;)</del>
> 
> **Edit:**
> 
> This ending was lame, I know… But I’m here to fix it! Think of it as an open ending, continuation in season two!


End file.
